


Blind Love

by Black_Cat_Autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst (but not daunting), Bartender Dean Winchester, Blind Dean Winchester, Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Castiel is bad with secrets, Crowley is a mood, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, John sucks, Lucifer definitely sucks, M/M, Minor Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, Misunderstood Castiel, Misunderstood Dean Winchester, Model Castiel Novak, Rowena is such a mom, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam and Gabriel being chaotic, Slow Dancing, Slow burn...sorta, Tagging is weird, castiel is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat_Autumn/pseuds/Black_Cat_Autumn
Summary: Castiel is a model. He has been since he turned sixteen. He loved having fans who cared for him, and he was quickly becoming a rising star. The only problem? No one actually knows him. All they seem to care about was what he looks like. He feels like he does not have a voice. Castiel has long since given up on love, knowing that they would only date him for his looks and fame.Dean lost his sight when he was twelve. A traumatic accident had left him blind. It took years, but the man had gotten used to the fact that he would never see again. He found ways to keep fit, do every day tasks, and lead a relatively average life. Hell, he even co-owned a restaurant with his brother, Sam. He, with a lot of practice, was able to cook and bartend just as a normal person would. Many people have underestimated him for being handicapped. He grew tired of all the sickening questions on ‘how he dealt with it all’.But what happens when a strange man seeks shelter from a mob in his restaurant?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 247
Kudos: 414
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter One

Castiel’s POV:

“Smile for me, kid”

The young man widened his expression, trying to make his fake grin look warmer.

“No, that’s too cute. We need sexy. Spreads your legs more!”

The model did as told, feeling more uncomfortable. 

the photographer grinned. “Better. Tilt your head down a little”

Ughhhhhhh

“Perfect. Stay like that.”

Another hundred snaps from the camera. 

This was Castiel’s life. Being told what to do and how to act. Being a model was harder than most people knew.

The photographer nodded, signaling him to relax.

“Okay.”

Castiel walked over to the camera, not recognizing the man who stared back at him.

There the model was, sitting on a mahogany chair. His dark hair neatly set up to look messy. His hooded blue eyes looking into the camera seductively. He had a tiny smirk on his face. His legs were slightly spread, and one his arms were leaning against the window sill. The model looked as if he was either about to get into someone’s pants or jump out of the window.

Castiel would have taken the latter option.

The photographer showed the photo to the others. They pointed out his flaws.

“His smile isn't sexy enough”

“His legs need to spread farther”

“Why the fuck is he sitting by a window???”

So they decided to scrap the photo. Back to square one. Again

They had been doing this for hours! They had started at five in the morning, and it was now eleven.

Castiel felt his stomach growl. 

The photographer led the model over to another room. This one having only cameras and a white screen behind. 

“Okay, I want you to face the camera at a three fourth’s view, okay? Give me a slow head nod.”

The man did what he was told, slowly moving his chin up.

“Stop. Keep there”

Castiel felt a twinge in the back of his neck. He tried to cover up his involuntary wince. 

“Now give me a playboy smirk.”

What the hell is a ‘playboy smirk’????

Castiel gave him a half smile, and the man threw his fist in the air.

“Yes!!! We are so close, now put your thumb in your jean pocket. No, the other one.”

“Okay, now part your lips slightly. PERFECT”

He took about a billion photos and nodded. Castiel relaxed again.

The man smiled. 

“This one is it, I can feel it!”

The photographer showed him the photo.

Castiel once again, looked like a total douchebag. But everyone on set liked it.

“Don’t I look too mean in that one???”

Rowena, his agent, rolled her eyes. “You look beautiful, dear. It’ll look perfect on the front page”

Castiel tried to fake a smile. He’s gotten pretty good at it by now.

“Can we go grab lunch now?”

The redhead looked at his schedule. 

“Sorry, Cassie, but you have another shoot in two hours. They need to prep you for it”

The man felt another pang of hunger. Would it kill anyone to bring him a fucking sandwich?!?

———

Castiel was back in his apartment. It was four, and the model still had not eaten. His stomach was screaming at him at this point. He needs to eat before he kills someone. 

So he got into a grey T-shirt and his worn jeans. He put on a oversized jacket, pulling the hood over his head. He then put on a pair of sunglasses. Castiel did everything he could not to be recognized in public.

He put on his sneakers and left the building. The model walked through the streets, keeping his head down.

Castiel almost made it. Almost. 

He was one block from the grocery store. He heard a loud and long gasp. A teenage girl was standing there, a huge smile forming on her lips.

“Oh. My. Fuck. Are you Castiel Novak???”

The man sighed, taking his sunglasses off. He gave her a tiny smile. “You got me”

The teen squealed, rushing over to hug him. Another thing about being a model? No one respected personal space.

She quickly let go and apologized.

“Can you take a picture with me?”

Castiel gave her a warm smile, pulling off his hoodie. She stood next to him and held up the phone. 

She pressed the button, and the photo digitalized. 

“Thank you soooooo much!”

He heard another fan girl scream behind him. About five people were pointing at him.

If he wanted to have a normal night, he needs To find somewhere to hide fast!

Castiel ran in the opposite direction, weaving through the crowds of people. He turned a lot, trying to lose the teens. 

He then spotted a restaurant at the corner of the street. perfect! He could escape the fan girls AND eat. 

He walked hurriedly across the street, opening the door and entering the shop.

———

Dean’s POV:

It was just another boring Thursday afternoon for Dean. He was in the back of his restaurant, listening to Sam and his fiancé, Gabriel, argue over the house special. 

“It should be burgers, Gabe! No one likes tacos anymore”

“What the hell are you talking about? people love tacos!!!”

Dean was starting to grow tired of it. He stood up. He out his hand to the wall, feeling his way to the front. 

Dean Winchester had been blind for years. He was eleven when he lost his sight, to... the accident. He was now twenty six, co-owning a restaurant with his brother.

Being blind wasn’t all that bad. His other senses have gotten A little better, so he could hear, smell, feel, and taste things stronger than some people. It sort of hurt if someone would be wearing to strong Cologne. Or if someone were to shout too loud.

Dean walked to the sink. He grabbed a wet shot glass, drying it off with a hand towel. He tended to the empty restaurant. People usually began to pour in around seven, and it was still three hours until then. 

He heard the door open, and someone stumbled in. Dean could hear whoever it was panting. 

The man sighed. 

“Here for food or a drink?”

A low, deep voice responded, winded. “Both?”

Dean nodded.

“Okay. There is a menu to your direct left, on the wall.”

There was an awkward pause, then the man walking. 

“tough day, huh?”

The man hummed, moving closer to Dean. The sound of the man’s voice sent chills down his spine

“Is it that obvious???”

“Kinda”

“Can I get a beer, please?”

Dean walked to the other side of the counter, wrapping his hand around one of the mugs. He knew layout of the bar perfectly, so he was not afraid of numbing into anything. 

He heard the man shifting, and he gasped. “Oh shit!”

Dean frowned. “What?”

“I’m sorry to ask this of you, but can I hide behind the counter?”

Before he could say anything, the man got up, rushing around the counter and ducking.

About three seconds later and the door opens. 

Dean could hear about five sets of footsteps.

A female voice, high pitched and loud. 

“Have you seen a man walk in here??? Blue eyes, dark hair, super hot???”

Dean felt his face flush. Whoever was hiding behind the counter was attractive...

The bartender laughed.

“I haven't ‘seen’ anything in fifteen years!”

The woman stammered. 

“Oh God, I— I am so sorry”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Relax. No one has come in here.”

The people left quickly, slamming the door behind them. 

He heard a sigh of relief from behind the counter.

“Thanks”

Dean smirked, filling the mug in his hand with beer. 

“What did you do to piss them off?”

The man walked back around the counter, sitting back in his seat.

“I breathed”

Dean laughed, feeling his way over to the man and placed the beer on the counter.

“Uh... can I get a burger?”

The bartender nodded, he turned around and shouted to the back.

“Sammy! Get your ass over here and do your job!!!”

He heard his giant of a brother rush in. A second of silence.

“What?”

Dean turned his head in the customer’s direction.

“Chuckles, here, is going to have a burger.”

Sam cheered. “Haha! So burgers ARE better than tacos!!!”

Gabriel rushed in. “You take that BACK!!!!”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “Okay, fine. if you two don't do your jobs, I’ll do it for you”

He leaned back over the counter, facing the man. “Do you want fries with your burger?”

Despite not seeing it, Dean could tell there was a smile on the man’s face.

“Yeah”

He nodded, going to the back of the restaurant. He began to make the man’s food. Despite not being able to see, Dean had learned how to cook as well as he previously did. As long as everything in the kitchen was in the correct place and order, things went well.

———

Castiel was sitting in his seat, dazed. He had almost gotten caught by the paparazzi, but the bartender saved him! A VERY attractive bartender. He had light brown hair, and his tan face had a few freckles on it. His tight black shirt left almost nothing to the imagination.

He was shocked when the man had said he was blind. He sounded so cavalier about it, as if it was an amazing quality. Castiel felt bad for him at first, but the bartender seemed perfectly fine with it. 

He gave him a crooked grin, his eyebrow slightly raising. Castiel felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

Wait... the man doesn’t know who he is! He doesn’t know what he looks like... Thank Chuck.

The bartender was now in the back, making Castiel his food. A tall man, who the bartender called ‘Sammy’, was looking over at him. He had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a kind expression.

The man next to Sam was shorter, also having long hair. 

He wore a mischievous grin. “You look extremely familiar... let me guess, you’re Linda’s boyfriend?”

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. “No, I don’t know ‘Linda’.”

Sam nodded, wrapping his arm around the shorter man’s waist. 

“Okay. Sorry to ask this, but do you think burgers or tacos are better?”

Castiel froze. No one has asked him his opinion on something in.... forever.

“Uhh— I like both... but if I had to choose, it would be burgers”

Sam’s face lit up, and he grinned down at the man.

“See???”

The shorter man grumbled, his face twisting into a pout. “I’m breaking up with you. Take your stupid ring back”

Sam rolled his eyes, leaning down and hugging the man. “I love you too, Gabriel”

Castiel smiled. He hadn’t seen a relationship so light hearted in a long time. In the modeling world, every relationship was put under a giant microscope. 

The shorter man, Gabriel, called to the back of the restaurant.

“Tacos or burgers, Winchester?”

Castiel heard a muffled shout from the back. “Tacos!”

Gabriel grinned wickedly at Sam. “Ha! Take that, loser”

“You’re stupid”

“Your FACE is STUPID!!!”

The bartender came out with the food, placing the plate in front of Castiel.

“Can you both stop arguing for one moment? The poor guy has to listen to you bickering like an old married couple”

Gabriel huffed. “We ARE an old married couple.... or we’re about to be at least”

Sam gave Castiel a warm smile. 

The two arguing men went to the kitchen, yelling at each other the whole way. The bartender groaned, feeling his way around the counter. He sat down next to the model. 

“What’s your name?”

He paused. Was it safe to tell him his name?

“Castiel”

“Cool name. Unique”

“What’s yours?”

“Dean Winchester”

The man held his hand, and Castiel shook it. The bartender’s hand was calloused and firm, very unlike his own.

Dean let go quickly, facing ahead. Now that Castiel’s saw him better... Dean’s eyes were beautiful. The shamrock green irises were looking ahead blankly. His lips were impeccable. his Cupid’s bow and bottom lip were the perfect shape. 

Castiel felt his heart skip several beats, and he took a sip of his beer.

The man fidgeted with his hands. 

“So, Cas, how long have you been in town?”

“I used to live here until junior year of high school. Now I’ve been back for a week.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“How long have you lived in the town?”

“Uhhh, when I turned twelve.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Yeah. School for the blind”

Castiel felt a pang of pity in his chest. He knew he should change the subject. “Do you like it here?”

“Love it. How about you?”

“Yeah... it’s been interesting”

Dean chuckled, facing Castiel. “Not too great of a experience yet, huh?”

“Not really. It’s the same everywhere for me”

“How come?”

Castiel paused. It was the same everywhere because he was known as a ‘play boy’ everywhere he went. He couldn't tell Dean that, though.

“Just is”

“Ah. I can relate”

Castiel took a bite of his burger.

“This is really good!”

Dean gave him a half smile. “Glad you like it.”

Castiel took another bite. “I haven't had something this great in the past year, if not longer...”

“Thanks”

The model wolfed the burger down, then ate a couple fries. he had another sip of his beer.

The doors swung open again, and a group of college students walked in. They sat down at a booth, grabbing their own menus. 

Dean stood, walking over to greet them. Castiel already missed the stranger’s presence.

———

Dean’s POV: 

It was now twelve in the morning, and loud conversations and music erupted through the room.

Dean was still in his restaurant. People noticing his condition kept asking insensitive questions.

“How did you learn how to bartend while blind?”

“Were you born like this?”

“How did you lose your sight?”

Everyone was obnoxious and drunk, as usual.

Dean thought back to the man from earlier. Castiel was polite, kind, and careful, all at the same time as treating him like a normal person.

The bar tender appreciated it.

He gave a woman her drink, overhearing the conversation she was having with her friend.

“Oh my god, Karen! You won’t believe this, but the town’s star model is back!”

“Really??? Do tell!”

“Well, rumor is that he is doing a shoot with Meg Masters tomorrow. They are also being interviewed! the magazine is calling the headline of their article ‘Uncensored’.”

“That is interesting. I heard that the interviewers are insensitive with their questions... I wonder how the two will react!”

Dean frowned. There was a model in town?

He shrugged it off. What did he care about models? He can’t even see!”

~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel walked onto set, spotting Meg in the back of the room. 

She waved him over. “Hey, Clarence!”

Castiel pulled his friend into a hug. “How are you?”

“Tired. You?”

“Hungry....”

They were doing an ‘uncensored’ photo shoot, to show the public what the two models truly looked like without makeup. They were even supposed to do an interview afterwards.

Castiel got into a pair of worn jeans and a plain gray T-shirt. The photographer told him to dress how he usually does. Meg had gotten into a long sleeved shirt and a jean jacket.

The two models stepped in front of the cameras, standing next to each other. 

The camera woman smiled at them both. “We want you to act like naturally. Just talk.”

Meg shrugged. “Okay”

Castiel turned to face his friend. After a couple minutes, the model felt his shoulders loosen, and he eventually forgot that the cameras were there.

But then Meg told Castiel a joke, and he laughed.

He heard a dozen clicks from the camera. The model tried not to tense up again.

Meg gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s almost over, Cassie. Then we can leave”

———

Now it was time for the interview.

The man interviewing them was nice... or as nice as a nosy jerk can be.

“So tell me, how long have you two known each other?” 

Meg smiled mischievously. “We met in our junior year of high school. He moved to my town after ‘making it big’.”

“And tell me Meg, what was Castiel like in high school?”

She laughed, her dark brown eyes sparkling. “Cassie was a huge nerd, always reading and writing. He was super shy too, usually keeping to himself. It took us a while to be friends, but the wait was worth it.”

“And Castiel, what was Meg like in high school?”

The model looked down at his friend. “She was talkative and always knew how to make a good argument in class. She was a mischievous person too, always pranking people”

The man smiled, jotting a few things down in his notebook. He began to ask Meg some more questions and Castiel sat in an uncomfortable silence. The model was often forgotten about in interviews. 

The man looked over at Castiel again, a wicked grin on his face. 

“And tell me, did Castiel ever date in high school? Or has he ever dated anyone???”

Meg shot her friend a worried look.

“No one that he’s told me about”

“Huh... okay. Castiel is said to be the ‘play boy’ of the modeling industry. Do you know if he is good in bed???”

The model almost chocked on his own spit. He could feel his face redden as Meg scowled  
“Is that really an appropriate question to ask?”

The man paused, looking down at his notes. “I guess you’re right...”

Castiel’s face was burning, and his hands shook.

The man eyed him. “Have you kissed anyone before?”

Castiel sighed. “I’m not one to kiss and tell.”

The man moved on begrudgingly, unhappy with the model’s ambiguous answer.

And the interview continued. 

Castiel was trying to keep his breathing under control. Some days he hated his job. In all honesty, he went into modeling so he could inspire people to be kind and gentle towards one another. Obviously, that is not how things worked out...

———

Castiel walked back into the bar, needing a drink.

It was now around ten, the sun had set a long time ago and the place was packed with people. Castiel had not been recognized by anyone yet.

He sat in the back by the counter, watching Dean bartend. The man was incredible, getting people their drinks with a perfect speed and accuracy. He was extremely charming and witty with his customers too, always knowing what to say to them. A strange warmth spread in Castiel’s chest, and the model tore his eyes away from the man.

Why was he staring at Dean like that? He barely even knew the guy!

Before Castiel could get up and leave, the bartender walked over to him.

“What’ll it be?”

“Uh, beer. A lot of it”

Dean took a step back in surprise. A crooked smile formed across his perfect lips.

“Cas?”

“Yeah.”

Dean gave him a warm and genuine smile. It was the first real smile he had seen all day. The man wasn’t smiling at Castiel because he was attractive or famous, but because he was genuinely happy that he was there. It made his stomach churn.

The bartender walked over to a shelf, pulling down a mug. He filled it with beer and placed it on the counter by Castiel.

“How was your day?”

“Awful. I really hate my line of work sometimes...”

“I can relate, man.”

“How was your day, Dean?”

The man gave him a half smile.“It’s been interesting. I’ve heard a lot of gossip recently”

“Do people gossip a lot here?”

Dean nodded. “Comes with my job, I guess. Keeps things interesting”

Castiel took a sip from his beer, trying to ignore that his cheeks burned.

The bartender gave him one last smile before going back to his job. Castiel felt a tiny pang of disappointment. About twenty minutes later and Meg walked in, scanning the room for her friend.

The model wore a floppy hat and sunglasses, in order to keep her identity a secret. 

She walked over to him.“Cassie! Are you okay?”

The man grumbled, taking another sip of his beer. She sat down next to Castiel.

“That interviewer was an asshole. Don’t take it personally”

“Isn’t everyone an ‘asshole’ at this point?”

“Yeah, but his questions were more... inappropriate than usual.”

“I know”

“How are you feeling?”

“I feel kind of embarrassed. I don’t know why I even went into modeling in the first place anymore...”

“Yeah?”

“No one is actually interested in what I have to say...”

Meg sighed, wrapping her arm around her friend. 

“You will always be my unicorn, Cassie. I’ll listen to you”

“Thanks, Meg”

He took another sip of his beer, hoping to forget about today. 

The model thought back to those green eyes and crooked smile. He couldn't help but look back over at Dean. He was over by the sink, washing off some dirty shot glasses. He looked like he was concentrating on something...

———

Dean’s POV:

The bartender dried off the last shot glasses, listening to the people talking around him. Dean may or may not have overheard what Castiel and that woman, Meg, were talking about. He tried not to pry, but he couldn't necessarily turn off his ears, now could he?

Whatever happened at Castiel’s workplace today, it didn’t sound good. Apparently, someone was being an ‘asshole’ to him, and he was ‘embarrassed’. Dean wondered who would make such a kind man feel so self conscious...

Sam was walking around, waiting on people. Gabriel, along with a few others, were cooking in the back. The chaos of the evening was in full swing. 

It had been an hour since Castiel had come in, along with Meg. She seemed like a nice enough lady, despite her constant talking. Dean noticed how silent Castiel was, listening to his friend talk patiently.

When it turned twelve, Dean got ready to leave. He usually had the longest shifts, starting work at one in the afternoon and ending sometime between ten and twelve. Then Sam would step in after that, closing the bar around three.

Gabriel clasped him on the back. “Have a nice night”

Dean went over to his brother to say goodbye. Sam was currently making a margarita for Karen. 

Dean walked over and grabbed his brother’s ass. “See ya tomorrow, Sammy.”

His brother yelped. “JeRk”

“Bitch”

Dean heard a stifled laugh from the back. Castiel.

A crooked grin replaced his tired expression, and Dean felt a nervous twinge in his stomach.

“I hope things go better for you tomorrow, Cas.”

There was a moment of silence. “Me too. I’ll see you again soon”

Dean walked out of the bar, entering into cool night air. He traveled through the streets, eventually making it back to his apartment complex. He had a lopsided smile on his face the whole way.

———

Castiel’s POV: next morning. 

Castiel sat up out of bed. He sighed, looking over at his ringing phone. Rowena

He swiped the screen, putting the device up to his ear.

“Rowena? Just let me sleep”

“No no no, Cassie. The weekly magazine has come out! You and Meg are currently trending!”

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

“So?”

“This is great news! It means that more people will want to work with you.... but.....”

“But what?”

“People want to know more about your romantic life, Cassie. They want to know whether you are seeing anyone.”

Castiel groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Whyyyyy?”

“Just comes with the job, dear. Speaking of which, Lucifer wants you to do a shoot with him and have an exclusive interview on ‘Love, Lucifer’.”

Lucifer was one of the countries most famous celebrities. He had acted in many movies and shows, and now even had his own magazine. 

“Are you shitting me?”

“I wish I was. He wants to see you in a couple weeks”

Castiel wanted to scream. “Can I not worry about this right now???”

Rowena sighed. “Fine. But we are having lunch together. We need to talk about all of this in extreme detail”

Castiel hung up on her, checking his social media. Rowena was right, people were talking about him and Meg a lot. 

Castiel shut off his phone, setting it on his night stand. He got into a long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He put a baseball cap on, heading out his apartment door. 

He entered into the lobby, almost making it to the exit.

His eye then caught a glimpse of light brown hair, and the model whipped his head around. A man was standing by the reception desk, talking to the man. He wore a tight black shirt, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The man laughed, it echoing throughout the lobby

That’s not possible.... it couldn’t be.

Huh????

“Dean?”

There was a pause, and the man’s head swiveled in his direction.

“Wait... Cas? What are you doing here?”

“Uh—I live here. What’s your excuse?”

Then it clicked

“Wait! You live here too?”

Dean chuckled. “It’s a small world, I guess”

So Dean lived in the same apartment complex as him... 

Dean’s lips curved into a crooked grin. “So... what are you up to today?”

Castiel walked over to him, his footsteps quiet against the tiled floor.

“Uh—I have to go to lunch with a co-worker, actually. How about you?”

“I’m heading over to the restaurant... I have the first shift.”

Castiel’s phone vibrated, causing him to flinch. He looked down at Rowena’s text.

“Uh—I got to go... but can I stop by your apartment sometime? Maybe we can get to know each other, since we’re neighbors”

The bartender nodded. “That would be great! My room number is 412, for whenever you want to drop by”

Castiel turned and left, almost sprinting out of the building. His rib cage was pounding, and his hands shook.

Okay... so a super charming and hot bartender lives only a floor above him... That doesn’t change anything

Right?

———

Dean’s POV:

He was back in his apartment. It had been three days since he had talked with Cas in the lobby. 

Dean was still shocked. Castiel actually lived in the same apartment complex!

Not that Dean cared.... not at all. Definitely not

He was getting ready to leave for work when he heard a knock at the door.

YES!

Dean ran over to the door, unlocking it at the speed of light.

He opened the door, a crooked smile plastered on his face. 

There it was. That low, deep voice. “Dean”

The bartender felt his stomach flip. “Hey, Cas! I was just getting ready to go to work... uh—do you want to come with?”

Dean could sense that the man smiled. “Sure”

———

They were now on the sidewalk, walking to the bar. Dean could barely keep his mind focused. 

“How’s work?”

Castiel sighed. “Awful. My coworker has been pressuring me to accept an offer I don't want to take.”

Dean felt a pang of nervousness in his stomach. “Your coworker sounds like a jerk.”

A chuckle. “Yeah. She really is... but she looks out for me. Rowena keeps me grounded, I guess. How are you doing?”

“Uh, same as always. Gabriel and Sammy are still arguing over tacos and burgers. Sometimes I wish that I could trade my blindness for my hearing. Then I wouldn’t have to hear them complaining all the time!”

Castiel laughed lightheartedly. “They are good people. It’s nice witness such a real relationship...”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. There are a lot of... fake relationships out there. Watching them was a nice break for me”

Dean hummed. He wondered what Castiel was talking about. Why does he think that there are so many fake relationships?

They walked across the street and over to the bar. Dean grabbed out his keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open. Castiel went inside, and the bartender closed it behind them.

He weaved through the tables and chairs. Dean had memorized the restaurant inside and out. This place, along with his apartment, were the only things that he had control in. He could walk blindly without worrying about anything hurting him... again. 

Castiel followed him inside, sitting on a stool by the bar. Dean could feel the man’s eyes on him, and his face burned. 

“Do you want any coffee, Cas? It’s on the house”

“I would like that”

So the bartender started the coffee machine, then grabbed two mugs out from the cabinet.

Castiel drummed his fingers on the table, and his phone went off. 

The man sighed. “Have you ever left the state, Dean?”

The man poured the hot coffee into the mugs. “A couple times... I don't usually though. Just for important events and holidays”

In all honesty, Dean was afraid to leave town. He knew the place well... he has for fifteen years. If he left, Dean would be a helpless eleven year old again. He would be lost.

Castiel hummed. “I’m trying to move back here for the long term, but work is NOT making that easy”

Dean’s interest was peaked. “What is your line of work?”

Silence, dragging on for an awkward amount of time. Dean immediately regretted asking.

But the man just chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you”

Dean walked back over with Castiel’s mug. He reached over, offering it to him. Dean felt the man’s hand brush against his, and Dean almost dropped the mug.

Another thing about being blind? Your sense of touch becomes more sensitive. Dean also didn’t except that there would be any physical contact... which there was 

The touch Castiel had given him spread through his body like a electric shock, right to his heart.

If Castiel noticed him flinch, he didn't say anything, wrapping his hand around the cup. Dean let go, walking back to the other counter to grab his own mug. His cheeks burned, and his heart was racing. 

Castiel’s phone buzzed again, and he made an annoyed huff. His phone made a clicking sound. 

Did he shut his phone off?

Dean walked around the counter, sitting next to the man. 

“So, do you have any siblings?”

“One. Sam is your brother, correct?”

“Yeah. You already know how annoying he is”

Dean could tell that Castiel was grinning. “He’s not so bad...”

The bartender shrugged, taking a sip of the warm coffee. “Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

Castiel took a sip of his drink. “The coffee’s good.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks” 

They talked for a long time, and the rest of the world melt around them. Dean barely noticed, listening to Castiel attentively.

But the man eventually had to leave for work. He stood up and thanked Dean for the coffee. He promised that he would drop by his apartment again sometime.

The bartender listened as the man walked away, and the door closed behind him. Dean let out a shaky breath.

His entire body felt warm, and he cranked up the air conditioning. It was July after all... but was that really why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope that I made your day brighter <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This chapter helps our idiots get better acquainted.

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel sighed, throwing his keys on the kitchen counter. Work had taken a long time, and the client was never happy with what he did. He was now back in his apartment, getting ready to settle down from the day.

throughout the night, the model’s mind drifted back to Dean. He lived on the floor right above Castiel... and he was most likely in there right now. The model tried to ignore the pounding in his rib cage. The fact that Dean was so close made him antsy.

He kept rolling and turning in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Green eyes and a half smile haunted Castiel like a phantom. He eventually gave up on getting any rest.

He groaned, turning on his phone to scroll through social media. Most of it was boring. There were a few selfies of Meg hitting the town, a couple of other celebrities doing their thing, and a single trending photo of Castiel and Meg talking together in the street. 

But as he scrolled through another page, he glimpsed a blurry photo. Castiel chocked on the air around him, scrolling back up to see the picture.

He saw it. A photo taken of Castiel walking through the streets, talking to a very attractive Dean Winchester. Dean was wearing his crooked grin, and the photo caught Castiel mid laugh. He zoomed in on the photo, studying it. It must have been taken when they went on the walk this morning! 

Dean’s tight black T-shirt and jeans contoured his structure perfectly, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. His light brown hair and tan skin shined in the sun. The way his perfect lips were slightly parted when he smiled, revealing rows of perfect teeth. Despite the photo being bleary, Castiel could see the firm structure of Dean’s hard jawline. He was very good looking.

There was a comment at the bottom of the picture.

‘Wow. Castiel Novak walking with a handsome stranger! Who could he be?’

Castiel grimaced. 

What if this became viral? What if Dean heard about it? What the actual FUCK?

They barely even know each other!

Castiel couldn't help himself from glancing back over at the picture of Dean. He felt his chest tighten. Here the model was, lying in his bed with only boxers on at one in the morning, looking at a picture of his VERY attractive neighbor. 

Castiel sighed, taking a quick snapshot of the photo, feeling a pang guilt in his chest. He then turned off his phone, flipping back onto his side. Castiel threw the blankets off of him, overheating. The warm air around him made it hard to cool down. Castiel couldn’t help but think of him

Was Dean awake right now? Still working at the bar? Was he in his apartment? The room 412 was only a floor above him... 

Was Dean thinking about him?

Castiel groaned. At this rate he would never be able to sleep again!

His stomach churned, and a cheeky smile forced itself on the model’s lips. 

Ughhhhhhhhhhh

———

Dean’s POV:

~~~~~~dream woooooo~~~~~~

Dean was in back in his home in Kansas, walking downstairs. He heard his dad yelling, and he came down to see what was the matter..

John was screaming into seven-year-old Sammy’s face. 

“Why the fuck are you like this?!?! No, you can’t get a new book!!! Do you really think I would waste money on that???”

Dean scowled at his father. “Why not? Sam has been working really hard, and he deserves a reward”

John smashed his beer bottle on the floor, driving a wimpier the the younger Winchester. Dean was glaring up at his father, his fists clenched.

“Go to your room, Sammy”

The seven year old ran back up the stairs. John was obviously drunk, swaying to the side and crashing into the counter.

“Come here, Dean”

The boy slowly walked up to his father, standing only three feet away.

John leaned down, looking bitterly at his son with angry blue eyes. “You are NOT Sam’s parent. I AM, so stop acting like you are better than me”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I may not by his father, but I care more about him than you do”

John was furious at his son, bitch slapping him across his face. Dean backed up in surprise. The drunk rushed towards him, grabbing his son by his shirt collar. He punched his Dean’s face ruthlessly, taking all his anger and grief out on the preteen.

This wasn't a new occurrence. John had been beating Dean for the past year... 

But tonight was different. Tonight would change the rest of his life.

Dean slipped on the glass of the broken beer bottle. John let go of his son’s shirt collar, and the boy fell. 

And that the thing Dean ever saw, his father scowling down at him as he hit his head against the hardwood floor....

~~~~~~dream woooo~~~~~~

Dean shot up out of bed, covered in sweat. He must have had a nightmare again...

He would dream about his childhood often. Sometimes they would be about Sam. Dean loved hiow his younger brother used to smile, big and bright. The man frequently wondered if he still smiled like that. He hopes so.

But most of his dreams revolved around his father, John. All the nights Dean had to sober up his father, all the wasted days that Dean would spend trying to impress him. John had become unstable after their mother’s death, and Dean was forced to deal with the after math. 

But now Dean could never see again... and it was his own father’s fault.

Dean still wasn't coping with that fact. He would wake up every morning, hoping that somehow he would be able to see something. It never happened

Never.

Dean held back the tears. He hated crying because it would show that he was weak and scared, which he wasn’t. He didn’t need sympathy or help. 

So Dean took a shower, standing numbly underneath the falling water. He had no idea how long he was in there. The steaming water became ice cold with time, but the man barely noticed.

He finally pulled himself together. He had a good job, friends, a wonderful brother (who was getting married!), and his own bar. He should be happy!

Dean walked blindly into his closet, pulling a T-shirt over his head. He put on a pair of worn jeans. He brushed his teeth, not in the mood to eat. Dean went through the motions, his mind blank.

But then he heard it: A knock on his door. Who would be....?

Wait!

Dean walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it. 

The low and quiet voice he had been hoping for responded. “Hello, Dean”

Dean’s heart leaped out from his chest. “Cas! Come in”

Dean forgot about the previous occurrences of that morning. He was too busy trying to ignore the warmth spreading in his chest.

It took a second for the Dean’s voice to work.

“Uh, can I get you water or something?”

“That would be nice, thank you”

Dean walked into his kitchen, grabbing a glass with a shaky hand. 

The man poured ice water into the glass, walking back over to his guest. 

When giving him the water, Dean’s hand had brushed against Castiel’s. The contact shot up his arm like a bolt of lightning.

The man walked over to the couch, sitting down. 

“How are you, Dean?”

“Uh, I had a rough night...”

“Me too.”

The bartender was rose an eyebrow. “You did?”

“Yeah, I had difficulty sleeping...”

Dean frowned, sitting on the other end of the couch.

“You should’ve dropped by! I was probably still up...”

“I will next time”

Dean nodded. “Good. So what are you up to today?”

“I have a meeting soon.”

Dean whistled. “work seems to be keeping you really busy”

Dean smiled, and he heard Castiel drumming his fingers against the glass. 

“What are doing today, Dean?”

“Just work”

Castiel took a sip from his drink. “What is it like running a restaurant? It seems like a difficult job”

“Uh—it’s hard sometimes. We always have to restock and not all the customers are nice, but the effort is worth it.”

“How do you deal with bad customers?”

Dean chuckled. “It depends on the customer. There was one lady last night, Karen. She is usually just annoying, but last night was awful. She was so drunk that she started stripping...”

Castiel stifled a laugh, and Dean felt his face heat up. “What happened next?”

“Well, she earned about $50 before the cops showed up. I’m just glad that I couldn’t see anything! Sam and Gabriel said that they are ‘scarred for life’”

Castiel huffed. “I would be too.”

Dean sighed. “But running a business is fun. I meet really nice people and I get to hear their stories. The salary doesn’t hurt either.”

Castiel hummed, and he began to tap on the glass again. “How long have you been working in the restaurant?”

Dean smiled to himself. Castiel seemed genuinely curious about all this. It was kind of nice

“I’ve been working at the restaurant since I turned nineteen, but my brother and I inherited it from the previous owner when I was twenty three. I’ve been co-owning the place for four years now.”

“That is interesting.”

Dean nodded. The man’s voice was deep and low, reminding Dean of a thunder storm. The way Castiel spoke sent chills up his spine. He coughed uncomfortably, fidgeting with his hands.

He smiled, trying to control his breathing. “How about you? What is your job like?”

The man was silent for a few moments, as if contemplating what to say. “It is work. I do it and then I go home.”

The bartender chuckled. “That sounds boring. Have you ever thought about changing your line of work?”

The man sighed, taking another sip of his water. “I have, but I am finally becoming successful in it. It would be wise to continue...”

Dean frowned. The man seemed to hate his job, but was still going to do it? 

“That must suck.”

“Sometimes, but most of the time it is fine.”

Dean nodded. “Cool. Do you have long work hours?”

Castiel sat in silence for a moment. “It depends on the day. My schedule can change depending on the clients I work with”

Dean couldn’t help but notice how nervous Castiel sounded. He seemed not to like talking about work... at all. Dean knew that he should change the subject.

“So do you like your apartment? You just moved in, right?”

Castiel shifted, sounding more comfortable with the turn their conversation took. “Yes, the apartment is nice. I still need to get some of my possessions out of the moving boxes, and I need to go shopping for some furniture.”

Dean smiled. Before he could say anything, Castiel’s phone rung. The man sighed glumly, turning on his device. 

“I have to go...”

Dean felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. Castiel seemed to notice this, because he immediately back tracked. “My apartment number is 314. I might not always be there, but you are always welcome”

Dean gave him a half smile, trying to ignore his cheeks burning. “Okay, cool.”

Castiel stood from the couch, setting the glass of water on the coffee table. “Thank you. I will see you again soon, Dean”

The man left Dean, closing the door softly behind him. The bartender let out a long sigh. He already felt as if he was missing something.

He shook himself from his thoughts. What was he thinking? He barely knows Castiel!

But Dean couldn’t help but wonder more about his strange neighbor... 

———

Castiel’s POV:

He closed the door behind him, sneaking one last glance at Dean. The man was giving him a lopsided grin, revealing his white teeth.

Castiel, once the door was closed, took a deep breath. He felt as if he was suffocating in Dean’s apartment. There was nothing but him and Dean, sitting across from each other. The attention had almost destroyed the model. But whenever he began to panic, Dean would shoot him a reassuring smile, or say something funny.

Castiel looked back down at his phone.

He had a missed call from Lucifer Morningstar.

Castiel walked back down to his apartment, shutting the heavy wooden door behind him. He stepped onto his tiny balcony, calling Lucifer back.

The man’s voice was loud, making Castiel wince.

“Cassie, baby! How are ya doin’?”

The model rolled his eyes. “Lucifer, I already told you that I won’t take the offer.”

The man laughed from the other end. “I will make it worth your while! What if I throw in an extra few thousand? I just want to have an interview; Nothing more, nothing less.”

Castiel groaned. “What’s the catch?”

“What do you mean? No catch. I get a ten minute interview, you get ten thousand bucks. That seems pretty worth it to me...”

The model huffed. “... why should I take this offer?”

Castiel could picture the hideous grin that Lucifer wore on the other end of the phone. “You get more publicity, more job opportunities, and you make money.”

Castiel groaned. “Fine”

The man cheered, and the model grimaced. 

He knew he was going to regret this.

“What time and date should we meet?”

“How about in two weeks at noon?”

“Okay”

Lucifer hung up, leaving an unhappy Castiel. He could tell that something bad would happen. Lucifer was a host of his own show, which is called ‘Love, Lucifer’. Any celebrity who has gone on the show has become a big hit... but they had to sacrifice something to do so. One woman accidentally told Lucifer about her crush on her best friend. The man outright refused her. The actress was now one of the most influential celebrities in the country... but she still has not gotten over her embarrassment on the show. 

What if something like that happens to Castiel?

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the interview with Lucifer is going to go?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s POV:

The man paced in his apartment, trying to find something to do. Not that it mattered, but it had been five days since Dean had last seen Cas. 

Why should he care? Castiel is just a neighbor...

A really mysterious and intelligent neighbor who has the most incredible voice, and when he—

Nope, he didn’t just think that. 

Dean rubbed the sides of his forehead, trying to banish his train of thought. His phone began to ring, and he fished it out from his pocket .

“Heya, Sammy. What’s up?”

there was a tired voice on the other end. Sam must have just woken up. “Dean. Gabe and I are going in a little late to work...”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Again???”

He heard Gabriel’s tired gasp on the other end. “Don’t judge us, loser. Unlike you, we actually like having fun!”

Dean sighed, contemplating whether he should hang up. “What do you want?”

“We need you to show up to work early. That way you can pay the food delivery truck” 

Dean chuckled. “I hate you sometimes”

Sam hummed in acknowledgment before hanging up. Dean groaned, cursing his brother.

He got ready for work, eventually walking out from his apartment. Dean got into the elevator. He hesitated, his index finger hovered over the various buttons.s

What if he stopped by Castiel’s apartment? Just a short visit... yeah, it should be fine.

Dean pushed the button to the third floor, and the elevator moved down. The doors opened, and Dean pressed his hand against the wall. He eventually made it to room 314. Dean took a deep breath, a nervous jitter in his stomach. What if Cas thought that he was weird for just randomly showing up?

The nervous man knocked. He felt like bolting back to the elevator, but Dean stood his (shaky) ground. He then heard a muffled shout from inside about five seconds later. “I’ll be there in a moment!”

About thirty seconds later and the door opens. The sweet aroma of something baking hit Dean. Heat radiated in the apartment.

The low voice spoke. “Hello, Dean”

The bartender gave him a nervous smile. “Heya, Cas. I just wanted to drop by and say hello”

Dean could sense that the man was smiling. “I’m glad you dropped by! I just finished making Banana muffins, if you want to have one.”

Dean’s grin widened. “I could never say no to food! Uh—but I don’t know how your apartment is set up... I might run into something.”

Castiel hummed. “I can lead you around, if you want”

He reluctantly nodded, holding out his hand. 

Hopefully, Castiel already knew how to lead a blind person.

Castiel took Dean’s hand, the touch sending chills running up his arm. His hand was colder than Dean had expected. Castiel moved the hand to his upper arm. Dean grasped lightly onto his bicep. He could feel Castiel’s muscles working from underneath his long sleeved shirt. Dean’s face burned, and he could barely get his voice to work.

“Okay, so leading a blind person is pretty simple. Just warn me about objects coming up, and make sure to explain the layout of the rooms you bring me in”

Castiel hummed in acknowledgment, slowly moving back into his apartment. Dean walked a couple steps behind him, his hand still glued to Castiel’s upper arm. No, Dean definitely didn’t feel how fast Castiel’s pulse was. Nope, no way.

Castiel stoped. “My apartment has the same architecture as yours, but I have all my furniture in different places.”

Dean nodded. “Alright...”

Castiel led the man to the left of his front door, where Dean’s table would have been. 

“Okay. This whole place is open. I have a rug, which is located right in front of you.”

He walked Dean over to where a wall. “Bookshelf”

The bartender lifted his free hand, moving his fingers across the book spines.

“I didnt know that you read that much, Cas”

A chuckle. “I love reading... it is a good escape from work”

Castiel walked slowly to the right. “About three feet from you is a sofa, which is facing the TV. There is also a kitchen table by the window,”

Dean hummed in acknowledgement.

Castiel led him to the right of the front door, where the kitchen was.

Then it happened...

Dean stumbled over a raised floor board, and his body pressed into the back of Castiel. He now could tell that Cas was a couple inches shorter than him, due to Dean’s cheek pressed up against Castiel’s hair. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Castiel’s behind pressed up against Dean, sending crazy signals through his body. 

Dean’s hand instinctively fell to Castiel’s hip for balance. His body may have stabilized, but his heart raced in panic. He gripped onto his neighbor’s hip tightly, and his face burned. 

It took about a moment for Dean to realize how close they were. Dean could feel every movement Castiel made. The man’s breathing caused his back to press farther into him.

Well, that just happened....

It took about half a minute for Dean’s voice to finally work. “Sorry, Cas. I tripped.”

The shorter man immediately countered. “It’s my fault, Dean. I forgot that the wood was raised a bit over there... I’m sorry”

Dean kept his hand attached to Castiel’s hip, not finding the determination to let go. The man didn’t seem to mind, walking slower to the next room. 

“This would be the kitchen...”

Dean removed himself from Castiel, resting his hands on the counter. Castiel kept it relatively clean, no crumbs or spills that Dean could detect. He guided himself around the kitchen.

“Okay.”

He put his hand out, and Castiel brushed up against it. Dean tried not to shiver from the contact. His hand was moved back to Castiel’s arm. 

Dean was led out of the kitchen.

“Okay. We are about to go in a narrow hallway.”

Dean prepared himself, stepping behind Castiel and moving his hand to the left shoulder. 

He could feel Castiel’s muscles moving from beneath his shirt, and he wondered what would happen if he were to massage it. 

Woah, Dean. Focus on the task

Castiel led him down the hall. 

“To your direct left is the bathroom. On the right is my room.”

Wait. Was Castiel going to bring him inside his bedroom?

Well, yeah, he did.

Castiel brought him over to the middle of the left wall. “The bed is about a foot from you. Next to it is a nightstand with a lamp on it.”

Dean was led to the right corner. Castiel took Dean’s hand with his own, placing it onto a wooden surface. The man’s cold hand covered his own, making chills run down his spine

“Desk.”

The man nodded, putting his other hand around Castiel’s arm.

“Thanks for showing me around... the place you got is nice”

Castiel thanked him. “Do you want me to lead you back to the kitchen or do you think you can do it?”

Dean put his hand against the wall. “I think I got it...”

He glided his hand against the wall, moving back through the narrow hallway. Castiel followed close behind. 

Castiel went into the kitchen and took his banana muffins out of a tin, placing the treats onto a plate. He walked over and handed Dean a muffin.

“Thanks, Cas. This is really sweet of you”

The man was silent for a second, hovering about a foot from Dean. “It’s what neighbors do, from what I have been told”

Dean chuckled. The man was so... formal with his words. The way he said everything... it was as if he had gone over a script in his head.

The bartender took a bite of the banana muffin. It was incredible! The texture was light and airy (without being dry), and was packed with flavor. He also got a chocolate chip in his bite.

“Woah... you are a magnificent baker!”

Castiel walked over to the kitchen table.  
“So what are you doing today, Dean?”

“Uh— I have to open the restaurant... Sammy and Gabriel are coming in late today”

Castiel was silent for a moment. “Do you need any company on your walk? I don’t have any meetings until later this afternoon”

Dean couldn't control a sly smile from forming on his lips. Castiel, a man he has only met only a few times, wants to spend his morning with him...

This meant nothing.... absolutely nothing.

Dean hoped it did.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind the company”

Castiel followed Dean out of the apartment complex. They walked down the street, the warm wind blowing against them. 

Dean was curious about the man. Castiel was extremely secretive, and was always careful on how much he would share about himself... 

“Hey, Cas. This is a weird question, but where is the craziest place you have been?”

The man paused for a second, then chuckled. “That is a good question, but you won’t believe me if I told you...”

Dean rolled his eyes, Showing off his lopsided grin. “Try me”

“The craziest place I have been is inside a drag queen’s closet.”

Dean laughed. That was... unexpected. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, a friend of mine is a drag queen. She invited me and a few others over to her house to play poker. I lost a lot of money that night...”

Dean grinned. “You one a hell of a guy, Cas”

“How about you?”

“Huh... I once got lost in George Washington’s house. I was eight”

Castiel huffed. “That must have been cool”

“Not really. I accidentally broke one of the antique plates...”

The man next to Dean chuckled. “Really? What happened?”

“Well, I saw the plate and thought ‘looks perishable, why not throw it at the wall?’”

Castiel erupted in an uncontrollable laughter. Dean gave him a half smile.

It took the man to about two minutes to stop laughing. Dean felt a sense of accomplishment blossom in his chest, along with another strange feeling. It was warm, spreading through his body. He felt like he was on fire now, and he took off his jacket.

The way Castiel laughed.... it was from deep within him. Dean wondered how long it had been since Castiel had last laughed this hard.

They made it to the restaurant and Dean unlocked the door.

Castiel hummed in thought. “What is the worst meal that you have made?”

A goofy smile grew on Dean’s face.

“I really suck at making grilled cheese”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! Grilled cheese sandwiches sounds easy to make, but it’s actually difficult. I always mess it up.”

Castiel sat down at the counter, and Dean followed. There was a moment of silence.

“Everything in your restaurant is very well organized”

“It’s kinda important that everything is in the correct place. If it isn’t, I’ll have problems cooking later.”

Castiel hummed. 

They had a mundane conversation about the restaurant for about an hour. The door opened, and a hungover Sam and Gabriel came in. 

The moose groaned. “Oh, hey Castiel. What are you doing here?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Apparently, Cas lives in the same apartment complex. He decided to walk me here this morning...”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “Yes.”

Gabriel walked over to the two neighbors. “Yay! So Dean is finally making friends! He is the most boring person you will ever meet. He goes to work and then he goes home. Sam and I have been trying to get Dean to do do other shit, but he is persistent in being a loser”

Sam whacked Gabriel over the head, giving Castiel a reassuring smile. “So are you planning on staying for the day?”

Castiel chuckled. “Unfortunately, I have matters elsewhere. I should get going...”

The man stood from the stool, pausing for a second

“I had a lot of fun with you this morning, Dean”

Cas had fun walking with him?

Dean felt a the sweltering heat return to his chest. “Me too. We should do this again sometime”

The man hesitated for only a second. “Tomorrow, maybe?”

An involuntary grin rose to Dean’s face. “Sure. See you tomorrow, Cas”

The man turned and left, shutting the bar door quietly behind him.

There was about ten seconds of silence.

Gabriel screeched, running behind the counter and hugging Dean. The short man had a tendency to hug people. He specialized in squeezing the life out of his victims. Dean and Sam had dubbed it ‘Gabriel’s Death Hug’. The man was famous for them at this point.

Gabriel screamed in the bartender’s ear, causing him to wince. “DEAN! You have a boyfriend!!!”

Dean chocked on nothing, and his voice cracked. “WhAt? No way! Castiel is just my neighbor...”

Sam chuckled. “He is very attractive, Dean... I wish you could see him.”

The bartender rolled his eyes, but he felt his stomach churning. “Really?”

“Hell yeah. His eyes are crazy blue... I’m not even sure that they are real. Maybe he wears contacts or something...”

Dean’s interest was peaked. “What color is his hair?”

“Dark brown. His hair is a messy short... I don't know how to describe it”

Dean’s cheeks warmed. “It doesn’t matter what he looks like... he is a good person, and that’s what matters.”

Sam clasped his brother on the back. “Do you like him?”

Dean stammered. “I... I met the guy two weeks ago. No way”

Sam groaned. “You are such a loser”

———

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel sighed. He was on set, taking a break from modeling. Rowena was talking to their client, renegotiating their terms. 

The model looked down at his phone, scrolling through the infinite list of posts. He was looking for a certain photo.

He then saw it. A new picture of Dean and him walking around town. There was another caption underneath the photo. 

‘Castiel seems to be very close to this stranger! Could they be involved???’ 

Castiel sighed...

This wasn’t good... this could go viral. Then Castiel would be forcing Dean, who was unaware, into the public eye. 

Should he tell him about it?

Castiel sighed. If he told Dean, that could end the (very interesting) friendship that they had been building. Could Castiel really risk that?

Dean was the only person who had treated Castiel like a regular human. If he found out, there would be a great chance that the man would no longer see him the same way.

The model groaned, feeling stressed. 

He looked back down at the photo. Dean had worn a light gray T-shirt and worn jeans, along with a green jacket. He was facing Castiel, a smug grin on his face. Castiel was doubled over, laughing. This was taken when Dean had told him about his George Washington experience.

Castiel felt a tiny smile grow on his face, thinking back to his morning with Dean. It was awkward at first, when he was showing him around the apartment...

~~~~~

He was leading Dean to the kitchen when the man tripped over a floor board. He accidentally fell into Castiel, their bodies pressing together. 

He almost died. No, really, Castiel stopped breathing.

His ass was pressed up against Dean’s crotch. Just when Castiel thought things couldn’t get worse, Dean put his hand on Castiel’s hip, in order to keep balanced. His large hand gripped him tightly, almost dragging a groan from Castiel’s lips. He somehow refrained by clenching his jaw. Dean paused for a second, getting his bearings. Then he seemed to realize what was happening. Dean hitched a breath.

“Sorry, Cas. I tripped”

Castiel almost laughed. It was kind of obvious that Dean had tripped...

“It’s my fault, Dean. I forgot that the wood was raised a bit over there... I’m sorry”

Dean stepped back, but kept his hand on his hip. 

Not that Castiel minded.

~~~~

Castiel was roused from his thoughts by an annoyed yell. “Cassie! Did you hear what I said???”

Rowena had her hands on her hips, her face matching the same shade as her hair. She must of had a heated argument with their client.

Castiel grimaced. “No... sorry”

The redhead huffed. “We are leaving. Get your stuff”

Castiel sighed, looking down at his phone one last time. He took a quick screenshot of the picture and shut off his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Lucifer will be interviewing Castiel in the next chapter...
> 
> Hope you all liked it! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel’s POV:

The model was currently being driven to Lucifer’s studio. It had been another long week.

Every other morning, Castiel would show up to Dean’s apartment. He would accompany the bartender on his walk to work, and then go back home. Sure, it might have appeared clingy to most people, but his neighbor did not seem to mind.

Castiel loved talking to Dean. He was easygoing, charming, and always optimistic. Out of respect, Dean never mentioned Castiel’s job.

But now wasn’t the time to think about his very attractive neighbor—

Nope

His car pulled up to the studio, and Castiel slipped out of the backseat. Rowena was waiting there for him, a big smile on her face. Today he would be having a live interview on ‘Love, Lucifer’. 

“Hey, Cassie! Are you exited?”

The model sighed. “Not exited.... nervous”

The redhead rolled her eyes, shooing him inside. “It’ll go great!... I hope”

Castiel was led to the back of the studio, where Lucifer was getting ready.

The celebrity was in a T-shirt with the words ‘Good Morning, Vietnam’ printed on it. Castiel found the clothing highly inappropriate, especially for a live interview. Lucifers eyes pierced Castiel’s like spears.

“I’m so glad you agreed to come!”

Castiel gave Lucifer a fake smile and offered his hand.

Lucifer shook it and led him over to a camera crew. Twenty minutes left until the interview...

Was Castiel ready? No.

Would it get him more publicity? Yes

Did he want that? Not really...

Castiel was then dragged over to a makeup crew, who got him camera ready. 

The model looked at himself in the mirror, his tired face expression staring blankly back. His dark brown hair was still ruffled, and his hooded blue eyes looked at his surroundings intelligently. He was wearing, to Lucifer’s request, a leather jacket and tight jeans. He felt uncomfortable... like always

Only five minutes remained until the interview would begin. There would only be him, Lucifer, and a few camera men... but people would be watching from everywhere.

Castiel took in a shaky breath, fidgeting with his hands. Rowena put her pale hand on his shoulder.

“You got this, Dear. Don’t stress so much”

The model rolled his eyes, but he secretly took reassurance in Rowena’s presence.

Lucifer walked over to them. “Okay. We are back from commercial in four minutes. Let’s get you situated!”

The host brought Castiel to the set. There were two chairs, both in front of a big glass window. The blue sky and the buildings of the town were in view. Castiel looked at the camera woman, who gave him a thumbs up. 

“We are live in three minutes”

Castiel wanted to scream. A lot. But Lucifer sat him down in one of the chairs instead.

“Don’t sweat it, kid! This will all be over in ten minutes... but remember that you’ll be live the whole time”

Castiel’s throat went dry. This was not the time to panic. He can freak out after the interview, not now.

The camerawoman looked back down at her watch. “We are live in one minute”

FUCK.

Castiel took deep breaths, trying his best to stay calm. Lucifer sat in the other chair, getting ready to appear in front of an audience. 

The camerawoman began to count down

“Three”

Castiel almost got up and left, but he stopped himself.

“Two”

The model faces the camera. Okay... everything’s fine. This will be good!

“Now”

Lucifer smiled widely at the cameras. “Welcome back to ‘Love, Lucifer’, everyone! I am joined right now by the rising model, Castiel Novak! I can tell you, the man is just as good looking in real life as in the magazines! Tell us Castiel, how do you feel about being here today?”

Castiel avoided looking at the camera, giving Lucifer a tiny smile. “A little nervous, but I’m exited to be here with you”

Lucifer nodded. “So, how’d you get into modeling in the first place?”

Castiel thought for a moment. “Well, I was fifteen when I met my agent. She said that I had the looks to be a model and she gave me her business card. I decided to take her up on the offer about a year later.”

“Why?”

Castiel felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck, and his hands slightly shook. “I was planning on saving up enough money so I could go to college. You see, my family did not start out financially stable. my agent gave me the perfect offer, and I was inclined to take it”

Lucifer smiled. “And have you gone to college yet?”

Castiel shrugged. “I was able to take a few online classes in Languages, English, and writing.”

“What languages did you learn?”

“Uh— Russian and... French”

Lucifer whistled. “Ah, the language of love! Speaking of which, how is your love life going?”

Ughhhhhhhh. Castiel knew that this would happen. Lucifer always found a way to bring romantics into his interviews.

Castiel squinted at Lucifer, his head tilting slightly. “It has been quiet. I have not been seeing anyone”

Lucifer smiled, his lips curling into a terrifying shape... that was the smile he would give his guests if he was about to embarrass them.

Shit

“Did you date anyone in high school?”

Castiel felt his throat go dry. “No, I was not in a serious relationship...”

“So you have then?”

Castiel nodded. “Not a big deal though. The relationship ended before it really could begin, honestly. I was not ready for the commitment at my age—”

“Is that why people consider you a playboy in the modeling industry? Because you are bad at committing to your lovers?”

Castiel felt all remaining confidence draining from within him. “Uh—It’s not that I am afraid of commitment, it is just that the relationships never felt... real.”

Lucifer sighed. “I get that. So... who was your first lover?”

Castiel tilted his head, confused towards the question. “Just a classmate of mine”

The host lips somehow twisted into a bigger smile. He almost seemed demonic at this point.

“I have heard rumors that your lovers are male...”

Castiel almost chocked. “huh?”

Lucifer clucked his tongue. “Is it true that you are gay?”

Silence filled the room, and it felt like time had froze. The model could feel the panic setting in, and he felt like running out of the room. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach, and he wanted to throw up. Castiel was not ready to come out... he had never shared his sexuality with, well... anyone except Meg. And she would never betray his trust.

How did Lucifer find out???

The host rose an eyebrow. “Cassie?”

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts. He couldn't lie to the public, could he?

The model felt his dry throat shake, and the words tumbled from his lips. “It is true that I find men... aesthetically pleasing.”

Lucifer smiled. “Has anybody known before now?”

“No, not really”

The host smiled. “Well, how does it feel to get this secret off your chest?”

Like he was going to die

Castiel lied. “Indifferent.”

He even sounded like he was lying, the single word bouncing around the room like a broken record. His hands shook, and he felt like crying.

“Okay. So do you mind if we dive deeper into the topic?”

Castiel shifted in his seat uncomfortably, still feeling overwhelmed by the last set of questions. 

“If we must”

Lucifer nodded. “SO... a few people have spotted pictures of you with a man...”

Castiel almost chocked. “Who?”

Lucifer signaled the woman to change their background to a set of multiple blurry pictures.

Oh fuck. Green eyes, accompanied by freckles. Dirty blonde hair and a lopsided grin.

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. 

There were photos of Dean and Castiel walking together.... and one of them talking right outside Dean’s bar.

Shitshitshitshitshit

Lucifer grinned. “Who would this young man be?”

Castiel stared wide eyed at the photos for a moment. “Uh—he’s just an acquaintance of mine. No more...”

He looked at the clock hidden behind the camera. Five minutes left. He can do this.... right?

Lucifer rose an eyebrow. “You two seem like more than mere acquaintances!”

Castiel could feel his face burning. “Can we move on from this topic?” 

The rest of the interview went by at the blink of an eye. Castiel felt like he was going to go have a panic attack, but he kept smiling and talking with Lucifer. But once the interview ended, Castiel shattered. He stood up numbly, walking out of the camera’s view.

Lucifer complemented him, but Castiel couldn’t hear. He moved slowly past everyone. Rowena looked like she was going to kill Lucifer. She rushed over to the host, her face twisted in a hatred like none Castiel had ever seen. Despite being a pain sometimes, Rowena was like the mother that he never had. She actually seemed to care about him...

Rowena scoffed in the host’s face. “That was horrible! You just forced Cassie to come out to the ENTIRE country!!! The poor boy looks awful! AND YOU SHOWED THE PUBLIC THE PHOTO OF A RANDOM GUY!!!!”

Lucifer frowned, looking over at the distraught model. “I guess you’re right... I should have gone easier on him”

Castiel tuned them out when he heard his phone blowing up. What sounded like hundreds of notifications went off on his phone. Rowena gave Lucifer a scowl before grabbing Castiel’s hand. She stormed out of the building, dragging the model with her. They climbed back into the car, and Castiel stared out of the window. He felt like he was underwater, unable to hear anything. 

It took an hour to get back to his apartment, and the two got out of the car. Castiel had snapped out of his shock, embarrassment and anger replacing the numb. 

If he wanted to keep Dean’s privacy in tact, Castiel could not be seen with him. At all.

He looked down at his keys, then at Rowena. He went into his apartment, grabbing a oversized jacket and a pair of slacks. He grabbed his pair of fake glasses and put them on. Rowena frowned at him.

“What are you doing, Cassie?”

He laughed bitterly. “I’m going out. What do you think I’m doing???”

Rowena scowled at him. “Where are you going then?”

Castiel left his apartment, Rowena trailed behind. 

He was furious, upset, and embarrassed all at once. He was going to do the only thing that could help him forget about today.

“I’m going on a bender”

Rowena huffed. “That’s stupid”

“So was having an interview with Lucifer. Now my phone is blowing up and the whole country knows that I find men ‘pleasing’. Oh right, let’s not forget that my neighbor is now going to be stalked now too!!!”

Rowena stopped in the hallway. “I’m sorry, Cassie. I never would have taken the interview if I knew he would do that to you”

Castiel’s fists were clinched like tiny bowling balls, his knuckles went white. His jaw clenched.

“Just... just leave me alone. I want you to move all my shoots to next week. I need time to... come down from this”

Rowena nodded, and Castiel disappeared into the evening. He lingered downtown, moving from bar to bar. He drank until the bartender would hold his drinks, then he would move to the next place. He lost track of how much alcohol he had. Castiel began to see double, and his body would sway. But he wouldn’t stop, not for hell. Not until all of this disappeared. 

———

Dean’s POV:

The bar tender sighed. It was around eleven at night, and they were closing early. The day had gone by slow, and it was quieter then usual. Sam and Gabriel wanted to bring him out drinking.

Sam rested a large hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You should come with us!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Now way. I need to get home”

Gabriel groaned, punching his arm. “Come on!!! It’ll be fun! When was the last time you went out drinking???”

“Look, I’m just not in the mood. I want to go home and sleep”

Sam used his size advantage to push Dean out their restaurant.

“You are coming with us! I won’t drink, so I can drive you home. It’ll just be fun! Just give it a chance...”

Dean sighed as he was pushed into the car. Sam and Gabriel argued the whole drive. Gabriel wanted to go to a bar called ‘The Tuesday’. Sam had a bad experience there once, and it had ruined every Tuesday for the rest of his life. He wanted to go to the ‘The spill’ instead. 

Sam sighed. “Where do you want to go, Dean?”

The man rolled his eyes. “Home”

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

Gabriel groaned. “Fine. Let’s just go to ‘the Leviathan’ instead. I heard it gets pretty wild in there”

Both Winchesters grumbled.

Loud music erupted from the building, and Dean could smell the strong aroma of alcohol and nicotine. 

Dean grimaced, shutting his car door. Sam led him inside, and they grabbed a few chairs in the corner. 

Gabriel, unsurprisingly, got the strongest drink he could order on the menu. Sam had water and a salad. Dean decided to get a Long Island iced tea. The beverage was enough to get him drunk, so he was not planning on getting anything else. 

Gabriel was constantly flirting with Sam, who ignored him completely. Dean always loved their chemistry. Gabriel was loud and extroverted, not afraid of taking initiative. Sam was the exact opposite. Somehow, they fell in love. 

Their relationship gave Dean hope. Maybe one day he would be as half as happy as them.

Gabriel paused mid-flirt, gasping. His next words came out as a harsh whisper.

“Oh. My. Chuck”

Sam frowned, finally paying attention to his fiancé. “What?”

“Is that... Castiel???”

Dean chocked on his drink. “Huh?”

Sam gasped. “Yeah, that’s him. Dean, your crush is here”

The bartender’s mouth was gaping. “Are you sure? Oh, and don’t call him my ‘crush’”

Sam sucked in a breath. “He doesn’t look too good”

Dean stood from his chair, his heart pounding. “What do you mean?”

Gabriel whistled. “He looks... very drunk. Drunker than when Dean rode that mechanical bull. That was a scary night...”

Sam hummed. “That’s serious. Dean was really wasted that night”

Dean felt his stomach lurch. “Should I go over and talk to him?”

Gabriel and Sam both said “yes” at once. Dean felt his cheeks burning. He walked over to Castiel, sitting down next to him. He sat there for a moment, contemplating what to say. 

“Hey, Cas...”

The man lurched, surprised to see the bartender. “Dean! When.... when did you get here???”

“A while ago. Are you Okay?”

Castiel’s shoulder’s slumped, as if he was carrying the world on them. “You should go.”

Dean frowned, taking a tiny sip of his drink. No way was he leaving Castiel like this...

“How much alcohol have you consumed?”

“...A few bars?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay... how about this; Sammy is at a table nearby. He can bring us home. I’ll bring you up to your apartment and you’ll go to sleep”

Castiel huffed, and his words slurred together. “I’m just tipsy, Dean, not stupid. I can get home just fine”

Dean could not help but feel a little hurt by Castiel’s callous words.

This was... very unlike the man Dean had gotten to know. His neighbor was intelligent, kind, and genuinely cared about people. This seemed way out of character.

“Cas, why are you here? Why are you drinking so much?”

The man sighed, and Dean could sense the sorrow laced in his bitter words. “My coworkers screwed me over”

Dean sighed. Of course it had to do with work! Castiel hated it, and never even told Dean what his profession was...

“You obviously can’t get back to your apartment yourself. Can I take you home?”

Castiel chuckled. “Aren’t you supposed to buy me a drink before taking me home? That’s usually how these things work...”

Dean stammered, his face burning. A very drunk Castiel had just flirted with him. Okay, this is fine. Dean definitely didnt care...

Yup, definitely not.

“I would, but I am pretty sure that you’ll die if you have another drink...”

Castiel hummed, tapping his fingers against the counter. “You’re probably right....”

Dean could sense the defeat in the other man’s voice. It sounded so hollow, like how John’s used to. When Dean’s father drank, his voice would become dull and wounded...

Why did this realization hurt so much?

But then Castiel said something that surprised Dean. “I... need you”

Dean could almost hear the heartbreak in Castiel’s voice. He sounded so empty.

“Let me take you home. I’m not leaving until you let me”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “Dean... you don’t want to be seen with me.”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“You don’t want to know, trust me.”

“No, Cas. Let’s go home...”

“I said no”

Dean stayed glued in his seat. Castiel groaned. “Just go”

“Not until you let me take you home. No way I’m going to leave you here like this”

The drunk man finally gave in, and Dean called Sam and Gabriel over. Castiel stood up, swaying into Dean.

The contact surprised him, and Dean couldn't control the tiny sound that escaped his lips. He took Castiel’s arm, slinging it over his shoulder. 

“I got you, buddy. Just keep walking.”

They eventually made it to the car, and Sam drove. A semi-drunk Gabriel was singing ‘Let it go’ in the front seat, and Castiel sat in the back with Dean in a drowning silence. Something really bad must have happened to the poor man. 

Dean felt his stomach churning.

What happened to Cas?

Could Dean fix it?

How?

Sam stopped the car. “We’re here, Dean.”

The bartender sighed. “It’s okay, Sammy, I got Cas. Just go home and get some rest.”

Sam drove off, leaving Dean to take care of Castiel. The drunk man took a single step before he began to sway. 

“Dean... I think I need assistance in walking again”

So the bartender wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist, stabilizing him. Dean could smell the faint aroma of... is that honey???

Dean roused himself from his thoughts, helping Castiel into the apartment building. Castiel murmured something under his breath, his warm hand pressed into Dean’s trapezius muscle. The bartender could feel his heart racing.

Dean assisted Castiel into the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor.

Dean did not think this was how tonight was going to go...

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Castiel tripped himself up and squished impossibly closer into Dean, who somehow managed to keep them both stable.

“Really, Cas, how much did you drink?”

“I... have no idea”

Dean sighed, feeling his way to Castiel’s apartment door. They finally made it.

Castiel fished his keys out from his jean pocket, struggling to open the door.

Dean then brought his neighbor to the couch, where they both sat. Castiel murmured something about bees and pine trees.

A tiny smile grew Dean’s face. Even when drunk, Castiel had somehow maintained a strange taste in conversation.

Dean got up from the couch, but he felt a tug on his flannel. He instinctively moved his hand to the source, grasping onto Castiel’s hand. He felt his entire face heating up. Castiel was silent for a moment.

“Thank you for being here for me, Dean. I do not know what I would have done without your assistance”

The bartender felt a sweltering heat moving through his body. He wanted to sit down with Castiel and talk with him. The man seemed so... hurt. Dean hesitated, contemplating what he should do. Dean was also pretty drunk, and he feared of what could happen if he were to stay. He could easily imagine pressing Castiel’s lips with his own, cupping his jaw and moving his calloused thumb over his cheek. Castiel would then bite Dean’s bottom lip. He would part his mouth, allowing Castiel to slip his tongue inside. 

Dean realized last minute that his face was inching closer to Castiel. 

Nopenopenopenope.

He coughed uncomfortably, taking a step back. His hand was still holding Castiel’s. “Can you stay for a bit? Just until I fall asleep?”

Dean sighed, moving back to the couch. “Sure. But then I have to go...”

So Dean waited, his fingers still entertained with Castiel’s. It took about ten minutes for the drunk man to fall asleep, his head back leaning against the back of the couch. His breathing became shallow, and his grip on Dean’s hand loosened.

Dean took this moment to slip his hand out of Castiel’s. He felt wrong leaving him like this, curled up on the couch alone. Dean took off his flannel, draping it over his sleeping friend. Maybe he could use it as a blanket tonight?

“I’ll stop by and see you tomorrow, Cas”

Dean hesitantly walked out, shutting the apartment door behind him. He let out a sigh as he walked back to his room, fidgeting with his hands. 

He fought the strong urge to go back. Castiel needed him...

He was worried about his new friend. And more importantly, he was terrified of how Castiel made him feel. 

Whenever he talked to the man, Dean would feel a strange warmth wash over him. Castiel’s deep and low voice echoing in his head. His words slurred together from drinking so much. The way that—

Nope. He is not doing this...

Dean got ready to sleep, and git into bed. He lied there for what felt like hours, thinking about his neighbor.

The bartender eventually gave up on sleep, walking to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. It was now around three in the morning. Might as well get ready for the day...

Dean finished his coffee and took a shower. He climbed into yet another pair of worn jeans (are Jeans the only pants he owned???) and a green military jacket. He felt a nervous jitter in his stomach. 

Was four thirty in the morning too early to see Cas?

The man groaned. He should wait... until seven at least.

But could Dean make it until then? Could he wait that long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Happy pride month!!!
> 
> Do you have any theories on what will happen next? I would love to hear them!


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel woke up at eight, a pained groan escaping from his chapped lips. The model’s head ached, and his stomach churned violently. He felt something on his shoulder, and he forced his eyes open. A red flannel rested on top of him. It was draped over his shoulder, and one of the sleeves lied against his cheek. He moved a hand to touch it, rubbing his fingers between the soft fabric. It had an overwhelming aroma of pine trees and mint.

This was Dean’s....

Castiel shot up from the couch, his face burning. 

Dean left his jacket for him. This meant nothing, right? Dean was just being friendly... 

The model sighed, holding the red flannel in his hands. He hesitantly draped the jacket over his shoulders. He couldn’t just leave it on the couch, right? He went to the bathroom to wash his face. Castiel looked at himself in the mirror, his bloodshot eyes squinting back at him judgmentally. He tried to drink some tap water, but it felt like he was chugging nails and razor blades. 

He barely could remember what had happened that night...

Castiel recalled that he was in a bar, which he could not remember the name of. He was drinking and....

Dean showed up. He sat next to Castiel, urging him to stop drinking. 

Castiel recalled the conversation in his head.

Dean looked in his direction, his shamrock green eyes staring blankly. “You obviously can’t get back to your apartment yourself. Can I take you home?”

Castiel chuckled. “Aren’t you supposed to buy me a drink before taking me home? That’s usually how these things work...”

Dean stammered, and his cheeks had gone a bright red.

Shitshitshitshit

He flirted with Dean!

Castiel groaned, rubbing his temples. Dean has probably forgotten about that...

Right?

The man contemplated falling back asleep on the couch. He could maybe sleep off his hangover...

But then he heard a knock at the door. Castiel looked down at himself, hooping to look presentable. He was still dressed in last night’s clothes, which had wrinkled over night. He grimaced.

Castiel walked over to the door, opening it. Dean was leaning against the door frame, his stupid crooked grin demanding Castiel’s complete attention. He was wearing a dark green jacket, matching his eyes.

Castiel held his breath, unsure of what to say.

“Heya, Cas. How are you holding up?”

The model sighed, rubbing his temples. “I have a hangover.”

Dean chuckled, his suave voice echoing in the hall. “I’m not surprised, you were pretty wasted last night.”

Castiel huffed at his remark, but was too tired to argue. “Do you want to come in?”

Dean nodded, walking into the room and sitting down on the couch. Castiel watched as Dean ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. The model wondered whether it was soft...

Nope, he didn’t just think that. No way.

Dean’s crooked smile faded away, his lips twisting with worry.

“What happened yesterday, Cas?”

The model frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t possibly tell him the complete truth... but he wouldn’t lie either. Not to Dean.

“A coworker of mine leaked private information about me... to a lot of people.”

For the first time in the period Castiel knew him, Dean looked angry. His jaw clenched, and his shoulders seemed to tense up. 

“What??? That’s awful!”

Castiel huffed. “Yeah. I was really upset, and I had no idea how to... cope. So that’s why you found me in that bar last night”

Dean nodded, fidgeting with his hands. “Look, I’m no stranger to drinking. Hell, I’m a bartender! I deal with it every day. But I also used to know a person who had an... addiction to the stuff.”

Dean paused for a long while, looking like he had a sour taste in his mouth.

“Anyway... just know that drinking only makes things worse. It also hurts the people that care about you.”

Castiel froze. He never thought about how his actions could affect the people in his life. Rowena had called him four times last night and Meg eight.

They must have been so worried about him

He focused back on Dean. The man looked... damaged. His eyes were dull, now looking more gray than green. He was biting his lip.

Castiel frowned. Dean seemed like he had been really affected by this too... he said that he used to know an alcoholic. Maybe that’s what has him so worried. 

Castiel felt a sharp pang of guilt in his stomach. He would do anything to make Dean feel better.

“Dean... I promise that I won’t drink that much again. I’m sorry if I worried you”

The bartender nodded, quickly replacing his sorrowful expression with a cocky grin. “Well, what are you going to do today?”

Castiel wrung his hands. “I am taking a break from work. I don’t think it would be... intelligent of me to go back so soon. I think I’m just going to stay home and sober up.”

“Good... good. I know some tricks to help with the hangover, if you’re okay with me sticking around.”

Castiel felt his cheeks warm. He did feel... awful. He felt hot, as if he had a fever. He didn’t know if he should blame the hangover or Dean for it.

“Uh—yes. I would appreciate that.”

“Okay. Do you have any coffee or tea? Or chocolate?”

Castiel chuckled, surprised by Dean’s strange question. “Yes, in the kitchen. Here, I’ll get up and show y—“

Dean held up a hand. “Just let me take care of it.”

Castiel’s eyes followed Dean, who stood up and felt his way over to the kitchen. 

He watched as Dean worked. It was crazy just how fast he had memorized the kitchen’s layout. He found all the needed materials within a five minute period. 

He bent over to pull out a tiny pot out from under the stove. Castiel got a great view of Dean’s ass.

The model chocked, whipping his head around to avoid staring too long. 

Dean snorted in reaction to Castiel’s sudden noise, and he tilted his head sideways. “You okay over there?”

The model felt his stomach lurch, and a shiver went down his spine.

“Yes.”

Dean filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove. “You have a lot of tea bags in your cabinet...”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t usually drink coffee, so I use tea as a substitute.”

Dean’s mouth hung open. “Wait, so you DON’T drink coffee?”

“Uh... not usually?”

Dean laughed softly to himself, shaking his head. “You’re crazy, Cas, you know that? I don’t think I could wake up without coffee...”

Castiel chuckled, causing his throat to burn. Only now does he realize how badly his body ached. His muscles were practically screaming at him. 

Dean finished boiling the water, placing a tea bag into the pot. He also put a couple other things in. He then poured the tea into a mug. Dean felt his way over to Castiel, resting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. The contact sent another shiver down his spine, and the model held his breath. The bartender didn’t seem to notice, offering him the mug. Castiel wrapped his hands around it, and Dean sat back on the couch.

Dean gave him a lopsided grin. 

The way Dean expressed himself was.. enticing. The man always had perfect posture, maybe even too perfect... tense, even. Dean’s freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks, perfectly contouring his tan skin. The way that Dean would smile is what destroyed Castiel the most. His lips would part, and a cocky, annoying (and almost charming) grin would form. 

Castiel realized that he must have been staring too long, so he dropped his gaze to the warm tea.

He brought the rim of the mug to his lips, taking a long sip of the warm liquid. He was shocked with how good it tasted. The flavors were balanced perfectly, the minty flavor not overpowering the sweet. Dean didn't put sugar in here... it tasted more like honey.

A smile worked it’s way onto Castiel’s face. “Dean, this makes me really happy.”

The man’s cheeks went a tint of red, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh—you kinda said something about bees last night, so I thought you must really like honey”

Castiel felt his own face burning, and he shifted uncomfortably. “What else did I say last night?”

Dean chuckled, remembering last night as if it were some happy memory. “Well, you talked about bees and pine trees a couple times.”

Castiel laughed. “Oh... uh—yeah, I really like honey. Bees are amazing creatures... and very misunderstood.”

Dean wore his stupid cocky grin, and Castiel felt something inside him melt. The room felt as if it had gone up a couple (hundred) degrees.

Castiel smiled down at his cup. “You are really good with food”

The bartender shrugged. “I have to be... it’s kinda my job”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Just take the compliment, before I take it back”

Dean laughed, putting his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay! I’m glad you like it.”

Castiel took another sip. The tea soothed the back of his throat. His hands warmed against the mug, and a strange tickling in his chest made Castiel shift uncomfortably. Dean fidgeted with his hands. 

“Is it helping at all?”

Castiel hummed, taking another long drink of the tea. “It is very helpful.”

Dean nodded. “Good. I need to go to work...”

Castiel felt a wave of disappointment wash over him, dragging him under water like a riptide. “Oh, okay.”

Dean rose an eyebrow, noticing the hint of sadness in Castiel’s voice. “Don’t worry, I’ll come back soon. You can always drop by my apartment too, if you want”

Castiel felt his face flush, and he smiled. “Thanks, Dean. For everything”

The bartender’s eyes softened. “Whatever you need, Cas”

He got up from the couch, strolling over to the door. Castiel followed, his hands still wrapped around the mug. Dean gave him one last lopsided grin before closing the door. 

Castiel sighed, taking another sip of his drink. There was no way to stress how incredible the tea was. Castiel felt his cheeks burning, and another chill sent his body shaking. Castiel groaned, setting the cup down. He needed to get his emotions under control, before he did something that he might regret...

———

About an hour later and there’s another knock. Castiel felt a slight flutter in his stomach.

That couldn’t be Dean, right?

He practically flung open the door. There was a short brunette standing there, her dark eyes sparking. 

Castiel felt a twinge of disappointment, but he was grateful to see a friend. 

“Meg”

She scowled up at him. “You asshole! You didn’t respond to any of my calls! Are you going to invite me in, or will I have to break in myself?”

Castiel laughed. “Come in. I’m glad to see you”

The woman’s eyes softened, and she strolled in. She looked around the kitchen, where a leftover pot of lukewarm tea was sitting.

She looked at him, pointing at the pot. “What’s in there?”

“Tea”

She walked over to the kitchen, taking a sip of the tea. Her eyes lit up.

“This is magnificent, Cassie! When did you learn how to do this?”

The model rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I didn’t...”

She rose an eyebrow. “Did you have a one night stand or something? That’s not like you...”

Castiel’s face burned, and he spluttered. “No, no! No way! Uh—my neighbor.”

She giggled. “Really? Why’d he make you tea?”

“Dean said it would help out with the hangover.”

Castiel immediately regretted telling her. Meg squealed. “AWWWWWWwwwwwww! Wait—Dean!?! Was he the man in the photo with you??? The guy on ‘Love, Lucifer’?!!?”

Castiel nodded, avoiding eye contact with her.

She laughed evilly. “Dude!”

Castiel rolled his eyes, flopping down on the couch. “He’s just a really nice neighbor... a super attractive and charming and funny and—

Meg cackled like a witch, throwing her head back with a wicked force. It was like she was being possessed by a demon.

“You have a CRUSHHH!”

Castiel shushed Meg, covering her mouth with his hand. 

“Shhhhhh! Someone may hear.”

She rolled here eyes. “Speaking of which... have you seen your social media yet? You and him are trending like crazy!”

Castiel groaned.

Meg shook her head. “Your fans are furious with Lucifer for outing you, and most people are supportive of your sexuality. But everyone thinks you’re dating Dean now, so there’s that...”

Castiel buried his face in his hands. It felt like his entire body was on fire.

Meg hugged him. “I know, unicorn. I promise that it’ll get better.”

She ruffled his hair. “be honest with me though... do you like him?”

Castiel stumbled through an incoherent sentence. “No—well, not.....I—uh”

Meg laughed. “Dude, it’s okay if you like him.”

“No way! He’s just a friend.”

“Whatever you say, liar”

Castiel groaned, burying his face in his hands. 

———

Dean’s POV:

He was in his restaurant, wishing that he was back home. The place was surprisingly packed for lunch time, almost all of the booths being taken. It was as if the customers were waiting for something. Dean sighed, listening to Karen talking to her friend. 

The woman sighed. “Poor kid. Lucifer was awful”

The lady next to Karen hummed in agreement. “He had no right to out that boy. Apparently he’s gone off the grid since the interview.”

Dean frowned. Who were they talking about? He knew about the host of ‘Love, Lucifer’, but he never really bothered to watch it the show. 

But now curiosity was threatening to kill him. He walked over to the two women, leaning over the counter. 

“What are you two talking about?”

Karen huffed. “One of the models in town has just been outed by the host on ‘Love, Lucifer’.”

Dean frowned, oblivious. “What do you mean by ‘outed’?”

Karen’s friend took a sip of her soda. “Well, Lucifer asked the man whether he was gay. Oh, the look on that poor face! He was pretty shaken up by it all, and he looked far away for the rest of the interview. Lucifer is a total dick”

Dean scowled. He hated all the drama that revolved around celebrities. He himself had come out as bisexual a few years back, not really caring what others would think. But what if someone had outed him?

Dean shivered at the thought. He felt bad for the poor model, whoever he was.

Karen clucked her tongue. “You actually look a lot like his boyfriend... Lucifer showed a picture of Castiel and him together. He said that the man was only an acquaintance, but we all know that he likes him.”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “I look like the dude’s boyfriend?... that’s kinda weird.”

But the bartender denied himself the thought. No, he didn’t have time to think about some random guy.

No, he should be thinking about his hungover neighbor instead. 

He hoped that Castiel was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is so oblivious! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you are all having a wonderful weekend! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I’m so exited to share this chapter with you!

Castiel’s POV:

It had been a week since the model had gone outside. He was being forced to keep on the down low by Rowena, thanks to his rising popularity. Lucifer had sent out an official apology to him on social media, but Castiel didnt bother responding. 

The model appreciated all the support from people online, and his embarrassment from the interview slowly left him. Meg hung out with Castiel whenever she was open, watching movies and playing video games with him. 

And then there was Dean.

The man had stopped by three times since since his hangover. The man spent a couple hours with him on those days. He would make him honey mint tea, and they would talk. With every conversation, Castiel felt a stronger pull towards Dean. It had become overwhelming at this point, and he could barely contain himself. 

Today would be the first time he goes out. The model was being forced to go to a coffee shop with Meg. She kept telling him that he couldn’t hide forever.

Unfortunately, Meg was right.

So he took a deep breath, entering the crowded shop. He found Meg at a table in the corner, wearing a sundress and floppy hat. She grinned, beckoning him over with her hand. Castiel sat, giving his friend a tiny smile. They made small talk for about twenty minutes, talking about work and whether

She sighed, taking a sip of her iced coffee. “Okay, I think it’s about time that we talk about... you know...”

Castiel tilted his head. “Talk about what?”

“Dean.”

The model chocked on his spit, wiping the corner of his mouth his sleeve. Be tried to act indifferent, but his voice cracked. “What about him?”

“Dude, are you kidding me??? You can’t ignore what’s going on anymore! Everyone thinks you’re dating the man, and he doesnt even know you’re a model!”

Shit.

Questions and ‘what if’s’ rolled around in Castiel’s head like a tornado. 

Should he tell Dean that everyone thinks they are dating? 

How would Dean react? Would he be flattered by it all, or would he run away? Would he be okay with it? What if he would be embarrassed by it all??? Would he be angry?

Castiel felt as if he was having a heart attack. His rib cage pounded, and a few beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck.

Meg pulled out her phone, showing the trending photos of Dean and Castiel together. The picture of them at the bar was the most popular one. Dean was holding the door open for him, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Dean was just being nice, but everyone else thought it was undeniable proof to their ‘secret relationship’.

Castiel’s cheeks burned, and he looked away from the phone.

Meg grinned, resting her hand on his forearm. “Awe... is my unicorn have a crush????”

“No, we are just—

“Liar! You have a fat crush on him!!!!!”

Castiel’s face burned, and he looked down at his shaking hands. It was true that Castiel had... complicated feelings towards Dean. The model’s heart would stop whenever he laughed, and when he would rest a hand on his shoulder. Castiel loved the way Dean would talk. He was open... as if he had complete trust in him. The worst of it? Castiel’s stomach would do flips whenever the man would say his name. The way the nickname flowed off Dean’s tongue... it had never failed to petrify him.

Meg punched him in the arm, rousing him from his thoughts. “When’s the wedding?”

Castiel rubbed his arm. “Never, if I don’t tell him about my occupation”

“How are you going to tell him?”

The model moved his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose.

“I have NO idea.”

“If you don’t tell Dean about you being a model, he’s going to find out himself.”

“I know.....”

“So, when are you going to tell him then?”

Castiel grimaced. “I will drop by Dean’s apartment tomorrow morning.”

Meg nodded. “The sooner the better.”

———

Dean’s POV: (while Castiel and Meg are out getting coffee)

It was around eight in the morning. Dean had to go into work early with Sam so they could unload the food delivery truck. 

After completing their task, Dean and Sam made coffee and sat in a booth together. The restaurant wasn’t officially open yet, so they used the time to relax.

Sam sighed, taking another sip of his hot beverage. “We have been really busy lately...”

Dean nodded. “Yup. At least we’ll be making more money, right?”

The younger brother put his mug down, rubbing the back of his neck. “Guess we have that model guy to thank for it... and you, apparently”

Dean shrugged. “I told you before, I don’t even remember meeting the guy!”

“Whatever.”

Sam stood up from the booth, putting his mug in the sink. Dean finished his coffee, and helped unload the dishwasher with Sam. Out of nowhere, Gabriel burst through the back door. He doubled over, panting. 

Sam stifled a laugh. “Are you okay, Gabe?”

The man wheezed, and he rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I—I saw...”

Dean felt his stomach flip. Gabriel is serious... 

“What?”

Gabriel took his phone out from his pocket, still out of breath. “I think.... I know who.... our mysterious.... model is!!!”

Sam groaned, giving his fiancé his infamous bitch face. “This is why you ran all the way here??? You’re pathetic!”

Gabriel scoffed, unlocking his phone and getting onto social media. “Here, That’s him. Looks familiar, right?”

Sam stuttered through an incoherent sentance, and there was about a minute of silence.

“Oh..... oh fuck”

Dean scoffed. “I don’t know if you two remember, but I’m blind.... so are you going to tell me who this guy is or what???”

Sam sighed. “Dean—

Gabriel interrupted, screaming over his fiancé. “THE MODEL IS CASTIEL!!!!”

Dean froze, processing Gabriel’s words. He then doubled over and laughed. “Nice one. You really had me going for a moment there!”

Sam sighed. “He’s not kidding, Dean”

The bartender rolled his eyes. “Cas is NOT a model.... you guys are just joshing me.”

There was a long moment of eerie quiet, and Dean felt his stomach churning. “..... Wait, are you really serious?”

Sam rested his hand on his shoulder. “Cas never told you?”

“No... he told me that he doesn't like his job all that much.... and that his coworkers screw him over a lot...”

It clicked in his mind. It all made sense now....

The first time he met Castiel, he was hiding from a mob of teens. And.... oh my god. Castiel is a model!

Sam squeezed his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Dean shook his head, taking a step back. “I—no, I don’t believe it. Castiel would have told me! He... he would tell me if he was a model.”

Gabriel sighed. “That’s not all, Dean.”

The bartender rubbed a hand over his face, already tired from the day. “How could this get weirder?”

“People think that.... I don’t know how to put this lightly. People believe that you two are dating!”

Dean felt his cheeks burning, and his mouth hanging open. “...What?’’

Gabriel pulled something else up onto his phone, showing Sam a series of photos.

“Well, some fans saw you two walking and hanging around each other. And in all of them, you both look... extremely happy. Like, I even thought you two I were getting it on or something!”

Dean felt... well, he didn't know what he felt.

Sam sighed, scrolling through the photos. “Do you.... do you like Cas?”

Dean bowed his head, massaging the nape of his neck. “I... I think I did.”

Gabriel screeched, running out of the room. “AWwwwwwwwww!”

Sam frowned. “What do you mean that you ‘did’?”

“I feel.... betrayed? Like, I trusted him. Cas didn't tell me who he really was.... he took advantage of me. He knew I didn't know who he was, and that I wouldn’t care what he looked like because I was blind..... he took advantage of my sight. I feel...”

Hurt

———

Castiel’s POV:

He went home late last night, slipping into his apartment and closing the door silently behind him. He was nervous.

And he felt like throwing up by the time he woke. It was around six in the morning, and there was a frantic knock on the door.

Castiel rubbed his eyes and slipped out of bed, calling out. “One moment!”

He threw on some old clothes and rushed to the door. The model unlocked and opened it, revealing his neighbor. Dean, unlike usual, was not smiling. A tiny frown tugged at the corners of his lips, and his strong arms were crossed. He seemed stiff, his muscles hard beneath his tight black T-shirt.

“Cas...”

“Hello, Dean. Do you want to come in?”

“Uh—yeah, sure”

Dean rushed in, standing in the middle of the living room. His head was bowed down, facing the hardwood floor. He was silent a minute, biting his lip.

“Is it true, Cas?”

He tilted his head, and his stomach did a flip. “Is what true?”

“... Are you a model?”

Castiel felt as if he had been thrown in an ocean of ice water. “I.... how did you find out?”

The bartender scoffed bitterly, ignoring Castiel’s question. “Why? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I was planning on telling you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and he began to pace the room. “Yeah, right! Sure you were....”

Castiel felt a pang of guilt. “I really was, Dean”

“But why keep it all from me? What was the point of all that?”

“I wanted you to know me for who I was.... not for what people say I am. Not for how people think I act.... and how I look”

Dean’s eyes softened for a split second, but it was almost immediately replaced by anger. 

“Seriously? So you’re saying that you took advantage of my sight then???”

Castiel shook his head. “No, Dean—”

“But you didn't tell me. Not even when people began to.... gossip”

Castiel felt his face burning, and his hands shook violently. “I’m sorry”

Dean huffed. He faced Castiel, his eyes a remarkable shade of green. He wrung his hands, and he went back to biting his lip.

Dean was hurt.

Castiel instinctively walked over to Dean, resting his hand on the man’s slumped shoulder. But the bartender shrugged his hand off, going back to pacing around the room.

“I’m not even mad about the fact you’re a model, or that people think that we are.....—never mind that. I’m upset because you kept it from me! I trusted you... and you couldn’t even tell me about your work life!”

Castiel looked away from Dean, his whole body shaking from shame and guilt.

“I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn’t want to lose you”

Dean shook his head. “I—I need some time to think about this.”

He walked back over to the apartment door, which was still slightly ajar. His hand wrapped around the knob, and he sighed.

“I need you to leave me alone... just give me some space”

Castiel nodded frantically, desperate to make him feel better. “Whatever you need, Dean.”

The bartender left, shutting the door coldly behind him. 

Castiel didn't know what came over him. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he didn’t try to stop them from falling. 

He just lost Dean, just when things were looking good for once. They were friends... 

And now? What now?

———

(Day later)

Rowena’s POV: (shocker, I know.)

The redhead stood outside of the apartment door. She let out a nervous huff, knocking on the door.

Meg opened it, much to Rowena’s surprise. She beckoned her in, and the redhead was brought to the couch. The apartment was.... well, a mess. the room was dark, the shutters shut tightly. A few dim lights illuminated the living room with a soft yellow glow. Blankets and books were littered in the living room, and the movie ‘Titanic’ was on pause. A bucket of half melted ice cream was on the coffee table with a spoon inside.

Rowena rose an eyebrow. “What is going on? Why does it look like a teenage girl is coping that she’s still single on Valentine’s Day in here???”

Meg rolled her eyes and frowned. She looked worried. “Castiel is just... being grumpy. He just lost someone important to him.”

The redhead nodded. “Well, tell him to stop being a wuss. I think I found the modeling offer of a lifetime!”

Meg shrugged. “He’s in the bathroom. I was able to get him to take a shower... somehow”

So they waited for around ten minutes, and Castiel trudged into the living room. His eyes were red, accompanied by dark circles. He hadn’t shaved, so his five a clock shadow grew. He wore an oversized shirt and sweatpants. Wrapped around his waist was a red flannel. 

Rowena whistled. “Woah... you look awful”

He shot her a (much deserved) glare. 

Meg grimaced, sinking into the couch cushions. 

Rowena frowned. “... I found a job that might interest you. I know it’s not the best time, but this gig could be life changing!”

Castiel plopped onto the couch, hugging his knees. “I’m listening.”

Rowena frowned, troubled by his sadness. “Well, have you heard of Crowley?”

Meg squealed, her eyes widening. “Yeah! He’s like—a famous fashion designer!”

Castiel looked over at Rowena, curious. “What about him?”

“Well, he also happens to be my son.”

Meg gasped, falling off of the couch and onto the floor. 

Rowena rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore Meg’s outburst.

“He wants to offer you a job. You would be on the cover of a magazine. No interview or drama, just a photo shoot.”

Castiel looked back down at the floor. Meg rushed over to her friend, wrapping her arms around him.

“This is amazing, Cassie!!!”

“I guess... It wouldn’t hurt to do the job. But what about Dean?”

Meg ruffled his damp hair, getting drops of shower water on Rowena. “He said he needed a break, right? You can’t just sit in the dark waiting for him.... you need to get back in the game!”

Castiel nodded reluctantly. “Where is the shoot?”

“New York City.”

Castiel sighed. “And when?”

“You could get you a plane ticket for Thursday. And then you will be in New York for two weeks.”

“Okay... I’ll do it.”

Rowena smiled, clasping the model on the back. “Good. It’ll be good to get out of town... Get away from all the drama”

“You’re right. But what if Dean wants to contact me? He doesn't have my number.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “I’ll drop by the bar and check on him while you’re gone.”

Castiel stood. “I guess I should start packing...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that this chapter was sad. I promise you that the next chapter will be better! There may or may not be some.... fluff (hehe, there will definitely be!)
> 
> Let me know how y’all are doing in the comments! I would love to hear from you :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all so much for reading my fic! Hope you enjoy.

Castiel’s POV:

It was early Thursday morning, three days after the fight. Castiel had just arrived in New York City.

The model got off the airplane and carried his duffle bag through the airport. The cool morning air blew against him when he exited the building. Castiel shivered, pulling Dean’s flannel from his waist. He put the jacket on.

Rowena rose an eyebrow. “You’re pathetic, you know that?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, ignoring how his stomach fluttered. He felt guilty about taking the flannel to New York with him, but he couldn’t find the heart to leave it behind. 

Yes, he was pathetic. 

Castiel carried his duffle bag over to a taxi line. A young boy, maybe sixteen, was standing in the line ahead of him.

Castiel didn’t take much notice in him at first, pulling out his phone. The boy’s brown eyes widened, and he brought a hand to his mouth. 

“Are you Castiel Novak?”

The model looked down at the teen, who was staring back in admiration. 

“Uh—yes.”

The boy took a step back, a lopsided grin forming over his lips. 

Castiel froze. The kid had a very similar smile to Dean. It made something in the model’s chest ache. 

The boy bit his bottom lip. His eyes darted over Castiel’s body, not believing he was actually there.

The model smiled. This was the first time somebody had recognized him in an airport.

Castiel offered a hand. “And what would your name be?”

The boys stared in shock at the model’s hand for a moment before shaking it. “The name’s Kevin.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you”

The teen’s crooked smile only grew. “You... thank you.”

The model rose an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. “For what?”

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh—you kinda helped me come out as gay. I was really scared to tell others about it, but then you were brave enough to do it in front of the entire country. I figured that if you’re being brave, that I should be too.”

Castiel felt heat rise into his cheeks, and a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He didn't notice the tiny crowd forming around them, and someone pulling out their phone to take a video. 

“I’m glad that I helped you. You know.... it should not matter which gender you are attracted to. Unfortunately, society makes a really big deal about sexuality. Love is love, and it is different for everyone. Sure, relationships can be rocky, and it’s hard to find the right person. Love is not about what someone looks like, or their popularity, but about how they make you feel. Love is growing with someone else, and learning who they are...”

Kevin had a huge grin on his face, his brown eyes full of hope. “Have you found love yet?”

Castiel’s face burned, and he held back a choking noise. “I...”

He reflected back on his love life, which was almost non existent.

“I have been in a couple relationships, but it never really clicked. But...”

Castiel thought about green eyes, and the lopsided grin that still haunted him at night. The deep laughter that echoed in his ears, like a song on repeat. 

“I think... I have grown quite fond of someone.”

“Yeah?”

Castiel nodded, just now noticing the cameras. Shit... this could go viral.

Rowena put a hand on his shoulder. “Time to go, sweetheart”

Castiel nodded, looking back over at the teenager. “It was nice meeting you.”

———

Dean’s POV:

It had been a rough few days. Dean almost immediately regretted what he said to Cas.

But he was stubborn, refusing to go back and apologize. He spent all of his time in the bar, trying to stay busy. He opened the restaurant at eight, and would go home at two in the morning. 

Yeah, probably not the best schedule. Putting in a eighteen-hour shift was insane, but it kept Dean’s thoughts from wandering. It was Saturday morning, and he was currently getting ready for work. 

But something stopped him today.

He missed that deep voice, and how it would send chills down his spine. Dean missed how Castiel would drone on about bees and other animals for hours. 

He needed to go back to Cas. 

Maybe they could sit down and talk it out. Dean could make Cas the tea that he really likes, and they could even go on a walk! 

The bartender made a last ditch effort to see Cas, showing up to his door and knocking. He waited for what felt like an eternity.

Was Cas not home? He was always home in the mornings....

Dean felt his stomach lurch. 

No, this is fine. Cas was probably just going grocery shopping.... Dean could see him later tonight!

So Dean went to work, putting in another eighteen hour shift. He trudged home, immediately dropping by Castiel’s apartment. 

No answer.

Dean was a little freaked out. Sure, it’s possible that Cas was just sleeping... it was two in the morning. 

Yeah, Dean was probably just being a wuss. 

So the man creeped back to his apartment. He went into the kitchen, pulling a jar of pills out from his cabinet. Melatonin was the only thing that could help him sleep now. 

Ever since he had yelled at Cas, Dean struggled sleeping. Without the drug, it would take hours for him to get tired. When he (eventually) dozed off, he would have nightmares. 

Dean popped the pills in his mouth. He then downed a glass of ice water. It took a while for it to kick in, so the bartender busied himself with cleaning his kitchen. 

Dean was the ‘I’ll sleep when I’m dead’ type of person. He would use almost every waking moment working towards something productive. He hadn’t taken a break from work for as long as he could remember.

After an hour, the Melatonin kicked in. Dean sighed, shambling over to his bed. He flopped onto the mattress, not bothering to get underneath the covers. He would be awake from his nightmares soon, anyways. There was no point to getting comfortable. 

He drifted off almost immediately, sleep taking over in a merciless swoop.

~~~~~Dream woooooo~~~~~~~

Dean was sitting in darkness, as usual. In this specific dream, he was in his old room. He was sixteen, living with a teacher who worked at a school for the blind. Bobby was a good man. He made a crazy amount of effort to help Dean, no matter how often the boy rejected him.

After John had... caused Dean’s accident, he lost custody of his children. Sam and Dean now lived with Bobby. Sam went to a normal school, and had a relatively uninteresting childhood. But Dean went to Bobby’s school for the blind. He hated it at first, but he eventually accepted it as a part of his life. 

Dean was getting ready for school when Bobby knocked on the door. The man would normally just barge in... something was off.

Dean rolled his eyes. “You can come in.”

Bobby shuffled in. “We need to talk”

He felt his stomach flip, and he set down his book bag. “Sure.... is everything okay?”

Bobby exhaled through his nose, walking over and sitting on Dean’s unmade bed.

“I got some... bad news last night. Before I tell you, just know that none of it is your fault. You hear?”

Dean sat down next to Bobby, preparing himself for the ‘bad news’. “Yes, sir”

“Okay.....”

They sat in silence for about a minute. “It’s your father, John... He’s dead”

Dean froze, a million emotions tearing through him like razor blades. 

“What?... How?”

“They found him in your old home... hanging over the stairs.”

Dean let out an involuntary whimper, covering his mouth.

John killed himself. 

What was the worst of it? Dean CARED! He actually cared about his father, despite all that had happened. 

He remembered what John was like before their mother had passed. He loved his children with all his heart. He was a great father... until Mary. 

Dean felt tears well up in his eyes.

This was his fault. If he had just been there for his father, none of this would have happened. He could have saved John! 

Bobby drew him into a hug. “None of this is your fault...”

Dean chocked back a sob, and he buried his face in Bobby’s chest.

He kept saying the same two words.

“I’m sorry.”

+++++++

The dream transitioned, and Dean was pacing in Castiel’s apartment. 

“Seriously? So you’re saying that you took advantage of my sight?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, Dean....”

He’s could almost feel the anger radiating off of himself. “But you didn't tell me. Not even when people began to.... gossip”

Castiel’s voice shook. “I’m sorry”

The bartender huffed, wringing his hands together. He bit his lip to stop it from trembling.

Dean was hurt.

Castiel tried to rest a hand on his slumped shoulder, but Dean shrugged it off.

“I’m not even mad about the fact you’re a model, or that people think that we are.....”

Dating....

“—never mind that. I am upset because you kept it from me! I trusted you... and you couldn’t even tell me what your job was!”

Castiel looked away from Dean, his whole body trembling.

“I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn’t want to lose you”

Dean shook his head. “I—I need some time to think about this.”

He walked back over to the apartment door, which was still slightly ajar. His hand wrapped around the knob and sighed.

“I need you to leave me alone... just give me some space”

“Whatever you need, Dean.”

The bartender left, slamming the door behind him.

~~~~~Dream wooo~~~~~~

Dean shot up from the mattress, letting out an involuntary shout. “I’m sorry!”

His body shook from exhaustion and shame. 

He never forgave himself for what had happened to John, and he never will.

Dean felt a tear sliding down his face. He wiped his face.

No way was he going to let himself cry. Dean had to be strong, like his father taught him. 

It was seven in the morning. 

He was at his neighbor’s door within the next twenty minutes, knocking. Still no reply...

Shit.

What if Cas left? What if he decided he couldn’t live here anymore???

Dean panicked, rushing over to the elevator and to the lobby. He sprinted over to the receptionist.

“Garth!”

The receptionist flinched, causing him to lose his game of ‘Flappy Bird’. 

“Aruggh. What???”

“Where’s Cas?”

The receptionist frowned. “Castiel Novak?”

“Yeah.”

“He left Thursday morning with a duffle bag.”

“He’s coming back, right?“

“I don’t know.”

Dean felt something in his chest ache.

Garth chuckled. “Is he a good friend of yours?”

The bartender nodded. “You could say that...”

The receptionist went back to playing Flappy Bird, and Dean trudged over to the restaurant. Sam was already there, making pancakes.

The bartender rose an eyebrow. “What’s with the pancakes? What’s the occasion?”

Sam shrugged, flipping the golden brown pancake. “No occasion?”

Dean shook his head. “You hate making breakfast! What are you really up to?”

Sam sighed, defeated. “I haven't seen you eat since we found out about Cas... and I think you’ll die if you don’t eat something.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, mom.”

Sam handed Dean a plate with a stack of pancakes. He walked back to the counter.

“I... I miss Cas.”

Gabriel, who was reading a magazine in the corner, whooped. “Awe! You still haven’t apologized? You are a total freak!”

“I tried, but Cas is gone...”

Sam winced. “That can’t be good.”

Dean groaned, stuffing a massive chunk of pancake in his mouth.

He heard the door to the restaurant swing open. Someone walked in, their heels clacking against the floor.

“Dean?”

The bartender chocked on his pancakes. The lady sounded very familiar.

“Yeah?”

The woman sighed, walking over to the counter and sitting on a stool. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I came in here once with Cassie. The name’s Meg.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and he swallowed his pancake. “Cas? Is he okay? Where is he???”

Meg laughed. “Calm down, dude! Cas is fine... sorta.”

Dean felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. 

The woman continued. “He’s in New York City, working a job.”

“When will he be back???”

“In about a week, give or take.”

Dean frowned. “I... I feel awful.”

Meg huffed. “You should! I was forced to watch Titanic and eat a bucket of ice cream with him!!!”

Dean let out a tiny chuckle. “Titanic?”

Meg rolled her eyes. “It was his choice, not mine!... He was pretty beat up by what you said.”

Dean needed to find a way to apologize.

But how?

———

(Three hours later)

Meg told Dean about the ‘Love, Lucifer’ interview. She explained how the host had outed Castiel as being gay, and how he showed the viewers a picture of him and Dean walking together. She told Dean that Castiel tried to defend him, and said that they weren’t dating, but no one believed him.

Gabriel rested a hand on Dean’s slumped shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head. “I’m fine, but Cas isn’t. I iced him out, and he was just trying to protect me!”

All his previous anger towards Cas was gone, replaced with a nagging pull of worry and regret. 

Dean had thought Castiel was taking advantage of him, but he was only trying to protect him from the public eye. 

Gabriel scrolled through his phone, trying to find out more information about Castiel.

“Oh! There’s a viral video of him in the New York City airport. Should we watch it?”

Dean rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down. “Okay...alright. Sure”

So the video began. 

Sam chocked, and a smirk formed on his face. “Hey, that flannel looks really familiar!”

Gabriel giggled. “It does!”

Dean shushed them, ignoring what they had said.“Shh, I’m trying to listen.”

A woman was filming a video of a teenage boy and Castiel talking in the airport. There was, according to Gabriel, a tiny crowd surrounding them. 

The boy stammered. “you... thank you”

“For what?”

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. He missed the sound of Castiel’s voice.

“Uh—you kinda helped me come out as gay... I was really scared to tell others about it, but then you were brave enough to do it in front of the entire country. I figured that if you’re being brave, that I should be too.”

“I’m glad that I helped you. You know.... it should not matter which gender you are attracted to. Unfortunately, society makes a really big deal about sexuality. Love is love, and it is different for everyone. Sure, relationships can be rocky, and it’s hard to find the right person. Love is not about what someone looks like, or their popularity. It’s about how they make you feel. Love is growing with someone else, and learning who they are...”

Dean his cheeks burn. This was the Cas he knew; Kind, caring, and intelligent. 

“Have you found love yet?”

Castiel’s face burned, and he held back a choking noise. “I...”

Dean held his breath, waiting for what Castiel would say.

“I have been in a couple relationships, but it never really clicked... But I think I have grown quite fond of someone.”

“Yeah?”

A woman spoke up. “Time to go, sweetheart”

Castiel nodded, looking back over at the teenager. “It was nice meeting you.”

The screen cut out, leaving Dean speechless. Gabriel screeched, jumping up from his stool and running around the bar. Sam ignored his hyper active fiancé, focusing on his distraught brother. 

“Dean... Do you think he was talking about you?”

“I have no idea.”

He hoped so...

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have been struggling with a few of the upcoming chapters. I believe I know where I’m going with the plot, but I wanted to know how you guys are feeling about the story.
> 
> What do you like about the fic? Let me know in the comments, and I’ll try to put more of that element in the upcoming chapters! 
> 
> Also, how do ya’ll think of Angst? *wicked author laughter*


	9. Chapter 9

Dean’s POV:

The bartender groaned, rubbing his temples. Dean forced himself from his bed and checked the time.

4:12

Ughhhhh, he still couldn’t sleep.

Has he become an insomniac? 

Dean rubbed a hand down his face and got ready for work. He was ready to go by five, leaving him with three hours to kill.

He needed to distract himself for the killer hangover he had. Meg had stuck around the bar until closing time, and even convinced Dean to take shots with her. 

The model had rambled endlessly about her best friend. She talked about what he was like in high school, when he was just a shy bookworm. She complained how the teen would always be doing his homework, and getting the best grades offered.

What surprised Dean the most about his neighbor? Apparently, Cas had been arrested once because he was reading ‘Yellow Wallpaper’ on the roof of a mental institution. Yeah, it was just as weird of a story as it sounds.

Guilt still weighed heavily on Dean’s heart. The way Castiel’s voice shook when he yelled at him... he couldn’t get it out of his head.

Another wave of pain. It was at the back of his head, spreading through him like an electric shock. 

Dean groaned, lifting his hand massaging the base of his neck. 

He needed a distraction. 

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, the bartender called Bobby. 

Dean’s foster father and ex-teacher at the school for the blind, Bobby was one of the closest people in his life. He had moved to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, a few years back. He would drop by for holidays, but they kept in frequent contact by calling. 

A rough voice spoke on the other end of the phone, gruff and groggy. “Dean? What’s up?”

“Heya, Bobby. I was hoping we could talk for a bit?”

There was a sigh on the other end. “Sure, idjit. How are things?”

Dean ignored the throbbing in his head. “Pretty bad. I messed up with a friend, and I’m trying to find a way to apologize.”

Bobby grunted. “You never apologize... to anyone. Who is this friend of yours, and what makes them so special?”

Dean felt heat rise into his cheeks. “None of your damn business.”

“You have ten seconds to tell me who the fucker is, or I’ll hang up.”

“Really?”

“Nine seconds”

“I can’t believe you right now!”

“Eight”

“Ughhhhh”

“Seven”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Bobby!”

“Six”

“Stop making a big deal out of this—”

“FIVE”

“Stop!”

“Four”

“I hate you.”

“Three!!!!”

“Fine, fine! I’ll tell you”

“Two”

“He’safamousmodelandIaccidentallyhurthisfeelingsandIneedtomakethingsbettersoIcantalktohimagaincusImightdieifIdon’t”

“....What?”

Dean grumbled. “Cas, my neighbor, is a popular model. He didn't tell me, and I found out about his job in the wrong way. I yelled at him and now he’s gone.”

“A model, huh? What’s he like?”

Dean felt his face burning. “Uh, he really likes bees, honey mint tea, and reading. He is a wonderful listener and story teller. We used to hang out in the mornings. I would make him the tea and he would walk me to the restaurant. He is extremely smart and kind.”

Bobby chuckled. “He sounds like Prince Charming! What’s his full name? I want to look him up.”

Dean replied, ignoring how butterflies fluttered in his stomach. “Castiel Novak.”

There was a minute of silence. “Woah! He’s attractive, Dean. Really attractive!”

Dean spluttered. “Huh?”

“Yeah. Very good looking. Has anyone told you what he looks like?”

“Well, I know he has blue eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair.”

“His eyes are incredible! Like—this kid doesn't even look real— but back to your problem. How are you planning on apologizing?”

Dean massaged the back of his neck again, the headache getting worse. “I have no idea.”

“Well, what do you think he’ll appreciate? What kind of pop culture is he into?”

Dean groaned. “Cas isn't into pop culture. He doesn't understand half of the movie references I make!”

Bobby huffed. “Then why don’t you make him a mixtape or something? Introduce him to music?”

“But all I listen to is Metallica and AC/DC!... and a little Taylor Swift.”

Bobby laughed. “I’m sure the kid will like it. Just give it a shot”

“Kay, I’ll try.”

“I have to go. Call me again soon, okay?”

Dean smiled. “See ya later, Bobby.”

He hung up, letting out a sigh in relief. At least now he could start working on that apology, right?

———

Castiel’s POV:

The model was sitting in a bar with Crowley, Rowena, and a couple other rising models, Balthazar and Anna. They were all discussing the shoot they would be doing over the next week.

Castiel couldn’t help being distracted. He should have been at home right now, apologizing profusely to Dean. 

Crowley noticed his absent mindedness. “Hey, kid! Which design would you like to model in?”

He jumped back into the conversation, looking down at the pictures of clothing that he could wear.

Castiel spotted a black trench coat. Under it was a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. Perfect.

The model pressed his finger on the picture. “Has anyone taken this?”

Rowena smiled. “That would be great! It is not the usual ‘leather and chains’ outfit that you wear, and it looks fashionable!”

Balthazar nodded. “Yeah, that would be great on you.”

Castiel gave them all a tiny smile. “Thanks”

“What have you been thinking about? You’ve been quiet all night...”

Green eyes. A smile that could crumble any stone wall. A laugh that gave him a heart attack whenever he heard it.

Dean was probably doing fine without him.... unlike how he was doing. The model missed waking up every morning and having Dean waiting at his door, ready to make him tea. 

Rowena gave him a knowing smile.

His cheeks burned, and he looked back down at the table. “Nothing.”

———

Today was the last day of work. Castiel was in his black trench coat, standing next to Balthazar and Anna. Modeling had been... difficult, to say the least. Crowley was never happy with the result, always finding a flaw in someone’s posture or positioning.

The photographer downed some more scotch, rubbing his forehead.

“We need to get this done TODAY!!! YOU GOT THAT?!?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. 

Crowley ignored him. “Okay. Since Anna is the smallest, I want her in the middle of Balthazar and Castiel.”

The models adjusted. 

“Balthazar, put your hands in your pockets. NO! Not like a fucking scarecrow, like a human being!... That’s better. I need your expression to be intimidating. Stop smiling, you buffoon!!!”

Balthazar couldn't keep his giggling under control. It was funny on the first day of working together, but Castiel had (finally) grown tired of it.

Eventually, Balthazar was emotionally stable. Crowley looked over at Anna.

“I want you to put your hands on your hips, not so you completely block the boys, but just a little in their space. Good. Now raise your head a little.”

Anna immediately knew what to do. It was almost annoying how good she was at this!

Crowley put his fingers on his chin, looking over Castiel. 

“Alright... actually... hmmmm.”

Castiel looked over at the two models with a worried look. They just shrugged.

Crowley snapped his fingers. “Put your hands in your pockets. Puff out your chest a little, I want you to look intimidating. Okay, good. Give me a lopsided smile.”

Castiel got his pose down almost as fast as Anna. All he had to do was think of Dean. He would probably be making fun of him right now if he knew what he was doing. 

If he wasn't still mad at him, that is...

Crowley took a bunch of photos.

“Okay, I’m happy with what we have. Castiel... can I see you aside for a moment?”

The model felt his face burning. He looked back at Anna and Balthazar for emotional support, but they were already walking away. 

Ughhhh

Castiel followed Crowley out if the room.

The man smiled. “You are the best model I’ve had in a while...”

He tilted his head, furrowing his brows. “But didn’t Anna do well too?”

“Eh, she didn’t look like she was really all there. You, however, were made for this. I was wondering if you would be down for a solo modeling session? You see, I have business associates that might be interested in employing you.”

Castiel smiled. “That would be beneficial.”

Crowley dismissed the other two models for the last time. He then brought Castiel back to set. 

———

It was the next day, and Castiel was very sore. Crowley had him modeling for an extra three hours. 

He just wanted to go home. Ever since he had arrived, the model had felt an extreme any sense of unease. He was desperate to get back to his apartment.

Definitely not because Dean would be there. Definitely not.

He looked down at his plane ticket, displayed on his phone. 

What if he could move his flight a day ahead? He could drop by the bar while Dean was still working... maybe apologize again. 

He called the airlines, making a last ditch effort to go home early. Rowena, begrudgingly, approved of him going back sooner.

Which meant he would be flying home tomorrow!

———

Dean’s POV:

Dean was unloading the dishwasher. It was one in the afternoon, so he was alone in the restaurant. 

The past week had been torture. Each day seemed to stretch on longer, and Dean had spent every moment he wasn't working on the mixtape..

Not that he liked Cas or anything like that. Not that Dean liked the way the man’s deep voice sent chills running through his body, or how his hand would sometimes brush against his, or how—

Nope, he didn’t like any of that. 

He was just trying to right his wrong. That’s all...

Dean heard the bar door swing open. Dean was surprised that someone decided to come in this early.

Maybe they were in for lunch?

There was a long stretch of silence. The bartender gave the customer a awkward smile.

“Uhh—Is there anything I can get you?”

There was a chuckle, low and deep. Something that the bartender had been waiting (very) impatiently to hear. “Yes, I am rather hungry...”

Dean’s stomach lurched. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from his aching shoulders. 

A boyish smile formed involuntary over his lips. “Cas?”

“Yes.”

The bartender felt relieved, happy, excited, and anxious all at once. He tried to push it all down, but there was no denying the warmth creeping up his chest. 

He heard a light set of footsteps moving closer.

“I wanted to stop by and apologize again... I know you don’t want to see me, but I couldn’t stay away. Not without apologizing again...”

Heat creeped up to the back of Dean’s neck, and his heart raced.

“Cas... I should be the one saying sorry. I thought that you were only hanging around me because I didn’t know what you looked like. But I was wrong... you didn't tell me who you were in order to protect me from the press. I get it now... and I am so sorry. I wish I could take everything I said back.”

Castiel was silent, and Dean could imagine his mouth hanging open. “I...”

The bartender rolled his eyes, turning around and grabbing a couple glasses out from a cabinet. 

“Come on and have a drink with me. It’s on the house!”

The man shuffled over to the counter, sitting on a stool. “How was work while I was gone?”

Dean paused, recollecting the past couple weeks in his mind. It was awful... every moment without Castiel was felt like a dull and dark dream— no, a nightmare.

But Dean wasn’t going to admit that to Cas. No way.

“It was... boring. How was work? Meg told me that you had a gig in New York.”

Castiel sighed. “Very long. My employer had me working extremely late hours.”

Dean filled the two glasses with dark rum, lime juice, and ginger beer. 

He put a slice of lime in the drink and handed it to Castiel.

Their hands brushed, and Dean’s face reddened. 

Chuck, why did he miss this so much???

Castiel took a sip. “This is great! What is it called?”

“Uhh—‘dark and stormy’. It’s supposed to be a tropical drink of some kind.”

Castiel took another sip. “You are very good at making it”

Dean smiled, resting his elbows on the counter. “I should hope so! It’s a part of my job.”

The model downed his beverage. “When are you getting off of work?”

The man felt his cheeks redden, and his mind raced. 

Why was Castiel asking him what he was doing after work??? What should he say in response?

“Uh— I need to stay until four, but I can get off then. Why do you ask?”

The bartender could sense the tiny smile on Castiel’s face. “I was wondering if you would want to go on a walk with me? Unfortunately, I can not guarantee that we won’t be chased by fourteen year old girls...”

Dean felt as if his entire body was on fire. “Yeah, that would be great! Uh— can I drop by your place at five?”

Castiel hummed. “Okay”

The model sat there for an hour, telling Dean about his time gone. The bartender could feel the warm and tight feeling in his chest growing more intense. He loved listening to Castiel’s gravelly voice. 

It scared him. 

Castiel then left so he could go home and unpack. Apparently, the model came to the restaurant straight from the airport. Dean was touched by the model’s determination to make things better.

But that doesn't mean that Dean likes Cas. Nope.

The fact didn't stop the questions from churning around in his head.

Was Cas just being friendly, or did this mean something else?

Dean thought of the dark and low rumble of Cas’ voice, tumbling from his lips like a thunderstorm.

Bobby had mentioned that the model’s eyes were blue...

Dean couldnt help but wonder how blue they were. As blue as the sea? Sky? Or were they pale, like ice? Were they dark, like a midnight blue?

And his hair was brown, almost black. 

Dean wondered whether it was soft. Was it neat, or was it ruffled and messy? 

Would he ever find out?

—Damn, why was he even thinking about this right now!?! 

This was going to be a long shift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you are all having an incredible Tuesday (Sam isn’t. He just wants it to be Wednesday already)!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading/commenting on the story!!! You all inspire me to keep writing this.

Castiel’s POV:

Dean arrived at Castiel’s apartment exactly at five, leaning on the door frame with a lopsided grin plastered to his face. 

Castiel missed this. 

“Hello, Dean”

“Heya, Cas. Ready to go on that walk you promised me?”

Castiel nodded, grabbing his house keys and closing the door behind them.

They started off in an awkward silence. Castiel began to worry. Was Dean still angry with him? 

The bartender spoke, jolting Castiel from his doubt. “It’s good to have you back, buddy.”

Castiel’s stomach did a flip. “I’m (very) glad to be back...”

“Oh—Meg stoped by the restaurant the other day. She told me that she went to high school with you!”

Castiel spluttered in surprise, his cheeks burning. “Huh?”

Dean’s charming—er—cocky voice echoed in the late summer air. “Oh yeah! So you got arrested for reading a book on top of a mental institution.... care to explain???”

Castiel’s whole body felt like it was on fire. He looked bashfully down at his shoes. “It had better lighting up there.”

Dean laughed now, but there was a sorrowful hint to it. “Why not just go home?”

The model spared a quick glance At the man next to him. “My family wasn’t in the best financial situation at the time.”

Dean looked... surprised. Then sad. 

“Oh... I’m really sorry, Cas. I kinda can relate. I usually spent my time as far away from home as I could when I was a kid.”

Castiel waited for Dean to elaborate, but he never did.

Fifteen minutes of walking and lighter conversation passed by when the model caught eye of the library.

Would it be rude to go in? Would Dean mind?

“Sorry, Dean, but could we stop by the library? I’ve been looking for a good book to read...”

The bartender nodded. “I’ve never been in, for obvious reasons... can you lead me?”

Before Castiel could respond, the man had wrapped his hand around his upper arm. He hitched a breath. The hand was worn and calloused, the warmth from it radiating into the model’s skin. The look on his face must have been priceless, because other pedestrians were grinning at him.

Castiel walked forward, careful to warn Dean about upcoming obstacles. 

His his heart raced. Dean hadn’t talked to him in two weeks, and now he was. There were on a walk together, and Dean’s strong hand was grasping his bicep—

Castiel could barely control his breathing.

He, somehow, managed to croak out a sentence. “We are about to go over some steps.”

They were able to get into the library with no problems. Castiel led Dean through the different isles, looking for an interesting book to read. An idea popped into his head.

What if he learned Braille? Maybe he and Dean could read something together!

Wait—would that be weird? Would Dean not want to?

A librarian came over.

“Can I help you?”

Fuck.

Castiel felt Dean’s thumb tracing circles on his bicep. He almost melted into the touch.

Castiel nodded, his ribcage Pounding. “Do you have any books in Braille?”

Dean’s eyes widened with surprise, a tiny smile growing on his face.

Okay, so far so good...

The librarian hummed, walking across the library. They followed her to another isle.

“Here. Anything else?”

Castiel shook his head. The lady smiled, her hand resting to her hip. She winked. “Have a wonderful day, you two!”

He chocked. Did the lady think they were... dating? The model looked up to see Dean’s reaction. Were his cheeks red too?

It must have been his imagination...

Dean coughed uncomfortably, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you getting a book in Braille?”

Castiel shrugged. “Why not? It’ll give me something to learn. Maybe we could read the book together?” 

The man gave him a lopsided smile. “Awe! You would learn Braille for me? That’s really nice of you, Cas”

The model felt his heart skip. Dean removed his hand from Castiel’s upper arm, skimming it over the small selection of books. 

Castiel definitely didn't miss Dean’s touch. Not at all. 

“Okay... this book is titled ‘To Read Braille’, which would help you. This one is a cookbook. There is a few of them by Jane Austen. There is also a section of Shakespeare.... woah, a LOT of Shakespeare. Uh, then there’s—”

Dean paused, his cheeks going red. “I’m not going to say that one out loud....”

Castiel laughed. “I think I am okay with that.”

Dean chuckled, continuing to move his fingers over the titles. 

“Okay, this one is a horror novel.”

The model froze. “Is it a scary horror novel?”

Dean laughed. “I would assume so.. that’s why it’s called a ‘horror’ novel! Why, are you scared of reading it?”

Castiel scoffed nervously, his voice cracking. “WhAt? No!”

Dean had his cocky grin on his face. “We are totally reading this! We can also get you the ‘To Read Braille’. These books are both ‘grade one’ levels of Braille, so it won’t take you as long to learn.”

Castiel took the two books off of the shelves. “If I get nightmares, I will kill you”

The bartender rewrapped his hand around Castiel’s bicep, his thumb tracing circles. The touch was barley there, but it was enough for the model’s mind to short circuit.

Dean smiled down at him. “Fair enough.”

The sight of his perfect lips curving into a grin gave Castiel a heart attack.

They went to check out the book. Castiel got an.... interesting... look from the employees. One librarian winked at him and the other wiggled his eyebrows. Castiel was thankful that he was the only one able to see this. He would have died from embarrassment if Dean could see what they were doing. 

——— (for those who are curious, the two librarians were Billie and Death) :)

Castiel was now in sitting at the kitchen table in Dean’s apartment.

He was struggling through the fifth page of the ‘To Read Braille’. He almost threw it out the window.

“Ughhhhh, this is so frustrating!!!”

Dean smiled evilly, amused with his struggle.

“It’s hard subject to learn, Cas. It took me a year to learn it. Wait until you start ‘grade two’ Braille. That was the real ass kicker!”

“Can you maybe translate a paragraph? I still don't understand it.”

Dean walked over, sitting in the seat next to him. “Which paragraph?”

Castiel hesitantly took Dean’s hand. It was warm to the touch, and he could feel callouses on the palm. Castiel rested Dean’s index finger on the middle of the page. His hand hovered over Dean’s a second too long. Okay, maybe five seconds too long...

“Here.”

Dean’s hand glided along the page. “The first sentence says that Braille was invented in 1824.”

“What else?”

“That the man who invented it was named Louis Braille. He finished creating the system by the age of fifteen. Basically, this entire paragraph introduces you to the history of it’s creation. It’s pretty boring.”

Castiel rested his head on the table with defeat, closing his eyes. “How did you learn how to do this?”

Dean sighed. “I was really frustrated at first. I was used to reading with my eyes, so needing to change an entirely new system... It took longer for me to get than most students in my class.”

Castiel’s eyes shot open

‘Wait— Dean wasn't born blind? How did he lose his sight?’

“Oh... what was it like?”

Dean looked as if he was far away, remembering a nightmare. “Uh... lonely, at first. I didn’t live with my family anymore... for reasons. Sammy and I actually moved in with my Braille teacher when I was twelve. Bobby is his name.”

“What is he like?”

“Bobby was.... patient with me. He allowed me to be a dumbass and sulk about being blind for a couple months. I kept asking him ‘what’s the point of doing shit when my life is over?’. One day, he took me on a walk around town. He asked me to listen to what was around me. Bobby taught me that the world was still there... it didn’t disappear, even though I couldn’t see it.”

Castiel was shocked. Dean never talked about his childhood. Ever. 

The model tried to put together the discoveries he had made:

1\. Dean lost his sight when he was around twelve years old, which meant that something had caused him to lose it.  
2\. He moved out of his previous home after losing his sight.  
3\. Dean looked up to his teacher, Bobby, as a fatherly figure.

Woah... okay.

“He sounds intelligent.”

Dean had a tiny smile on his face. “He is— oh! It’s almost seven. Do you want to stay for dinner maybe?”

Castiel smiled. “I would like that. What are we going to make?”

The bartender shrugged. “What are you in the mood for?”

The model rose an eyebrow. Why was Dean letting him decide? It was his house, after all.

———

.... So they ended up having cereal for dinner. Dean had a very interesting taste in food. He had combined Coca Puffs, Fruit Loops, and Cookie Crisps into a terrifying concoction. Castiel was almost certain that his neighbor was going to have a sugar high.

Dean finished his... could it even be called food?

He put his bowl in the sink. “Cas, I was wondering... now that I know about your job, can we talk about it?”

Castiel frowned, tilting his head instinctively. “What do want to know?”

Dean was silent for about a minute, pondering over what to say. 

“What is it like? Everyone getting in your business?”

Castiel sighed, taking another spoonful of his cheerios. “That’s a great question, but difficult to answer. It can be rather annoying sometimes, because no one seems to bother with the actual truth. They twist your words and give them a whole new meaning... and it’s often times extremely inappropriate. However, I get to inspire others and teach them a little bit about reality. That part of the job has always been worth it to me...”

Dean was silent for what felt like an eternity. “How about modeling itself, when there’s no drama involved? Do you like it?”

Castiel was caught off guard by his question. Dean was asking whether he liked his job?

“Well....”

He thought about it. Getting ordered around by a photographer, being dressed up by others, wearing a thick layer of stage makeup, being judged solely on what he looked like... and he wouldn’t be as good looking forever. Everyone gets old...

“It’s a scary and self deprecating... and an unstable line of work. There are perks, but I don't particularly enjoy the job itself.”

Dean seemed to understand what Castiel was truly saying. He set sat back down next to him, his eyes staring blankly ahead.

“It’s just that.... there is so much more to you than what you look like, Cas. I should know! And the fact that people just see you as....”

Dean trailed off, a bitter expression on his face. Castiel’s cheeks burned. 

The bartender continued. “You’re a nerd, kind, thoughtful... and—

Dean faced away from the model, bowing his head to the floor. Castiel couldn’t see that the man’s face was red. “You’re different than a lot of people I’ve met.”

Castiel smiled giddily. 

“Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me”

Dean eyes lit up. “Oh! Uh—while you were gone, I started working on something...”

The bartender disappeared into his bedroom for minute. He came back with a Walkman in his hands. 

Dean fiddled with it. “I know that you don’t know much about pop culture.... so I made you this.”

The bartender walked over and pressed the device in his hands. “Just a bunch of classic and popular songs that I strung together. Something for you to listen to...”

Castiel’s entire body felt like it was on fire. 

Dean made him a mixtape???

OhChuckohChuckohChuckohChuck

He rubbed a thumb over the cool surface, trying to steady his breathing. “Thank you, Dean. I am exited to listen to it.”

———

Castiel grabbed a pair of headphones the second he entered his apartment. The world caved in around him as he listened to the playlist.

The mixtape started off with rock from the eighties. He didn't remember hearing the songs before, but the beat and percussion sounded familiar.

Castiel enjoyed it!

After twenty minutes or so, the songs shifted from heavy guitar solos to... something else.

A woman’s voice... very familiar. Castiel couldn’t quiet put a name it.

It took him about four of the pop singer’s songs to finally remember her name. 

“Taylor Swift!”

Castiel rose an eyebrow, looking back down at the Walkman.

Dean, the most badass and chill guy he had ever met—

Liked Taylor Swift.

If not before, Castiel was definitely in head over heels. 

Castiel officially made it his mission to spend every morning with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya’ll. For those who didn't get the Taylor Swift reference, there’s a rememberable episode in Supernatural (10.12), where Dean is a preteen again. There’s a specific scene were he confesses to Sam that he liked her song, ‘Shake It Off’. 
> 
> Does anyone else remember that episode?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and kudos! This chapter is a fluffy mess. Hope you enjoy!

Dean Winchester’s POV:

The bartender woke up to a slow start. He barely got any sleep last night.

He was too busy thinking about Cas.

Dean missed the asshole every second he was away. The moment Cas left last night, his loneliness came rushing back like a tidal wave.

Castiel’s voice rumbled like a storm, sending electric shocks through Dean’s body. Just the model’s breathing made his stomach flip with nerves. It had become his life raft, and he feared he would get lost without it.

Oh right, and Meg had also (very) subtly mentioned that Castiel also digs men. He decided not to tell anyone that he knew that... Dean had never had as much hope as now. He still had only a one in a million chance with his neighbor, but he would take whatever he could get.

But... was Dean good enough? Castiel was a fucking model, and a famous one at that! He was just a blind, cocky, and annoying bartender, who had panic attacks and nightmares every night.

No way could Cas would ever want him. Not really...

These thoughts tore away at Dean’s sanity, keeping him awake until the sun rose. He THEN passed out, for about two hours. He woke to the sound of knocking at his door. Could that be...?

Dean called out tiredly. “Who is it???”

Thank Chuck for the thin walls, or he wouldn’t have heard the reply. “Castiel”

Dean felt a flutter in his stomach. He walked over, forgetting that he was only wearing sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt.

He opened the door. Then remembered. Shit. He tried to sound suave, but his voice betrayed him. “I-uuh. Hey! Sorry, I just woke up. You can come in if you want, but I need to get ready...”

“I wouldn’t want to... intrude.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re fine! Just come on in.”

Castiel took that as a ‘get the hell in here’, and he strolled in.

Dean could feel his face burning. From what, he didn’t know, Castiel seeing him groggy and underdressed or how his voice cracked.

The bartender closed the door. “Uh... so what can I do you for?”

Oh shit, that didnt sound right!!!

Dean mentally cursed himself for being a dumbass.

Castiel was silent for a moment, but he didn’t seem to take notice in Dean’s strange choice in words. “I was wondering if you needed company on your walk to the bar? I have a photo shoot later tonight, so I’m free this morning.”

‘Don't take it to heart’, Dean chided himself, ‘Castiel is just being neighborly’

But Dean’s heart didn’t get the memo. It was racing faster than the speed of thought, painfully banging against his rib cage. Luckily, Dean’s subconscious took over, his mouth and body working on its own accord. His instinctively raised his hand to his neck, and a nervous grin forcing its way across his face.

“I would love the company! Are you okay with waiting for me to get ready?”

“Of course, Dean.”

The bartender rushed back to his room, maybe a little too fast. He let out a stifled groan of embarrassment. Dean ran his fingers through his bed head, feeling a wave of anxiety rush through him.

He must have looked awful.

Dean threw on a tight black T-shirt and (yet another pair of) worn jeans. He beelined for the bathroom, washing his face and fixing his hair. Hopefully he could crawl out of the hole of embarrassment he just dug for himself....

———

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel was... shocked.

Dean opened the door, only wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt. The oversized collar hung down, revealing some of Dean’s collarbone and left shoulder.

Castiel’s mouth hung open, his brain completely shutting down. Freckles were littered across the broad shoulder, trailing down underneath the fabric...

Castiel’s eyes darted across the tan canvas, hitching a breath.

Dean’s voice was low and raspy. “I-uuh. Hey! Sorry, I just woke up. You can come in if you want, but I need to get ready...”

Castiel studied Dean’s face. His tired eyes were a vibrant green, and his plump lips parted slightly. His strong jaw was covered in stubble. His hair was tousled, sticking up in a few areas. It was adorable. Castiel fought the urge to smash his mouth into Dean’s.

“I wouldn’t want to... intrude.”

What he was really thinking? ‘If I come in, there’s a eighty percent chance that I do something that I will regret’

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re fine! Just come on in.”

Castiel shuffled inside, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

The bartender closed the door. “Uh... so what can I do you for?”

Castiel tore his eyes away from Dean.

He felt guilty for looking so long, but he couldn't fucking help it! It’s not Castiel’s fault that Dean is perfect!!!

“I was wondering if you needed company on your walk to the bar? I have a photo shoot later tonight, so I’m free this morning.”

Dean hand raised to his neck, a charming—er—annoying grin forming across his features. “I would love the company! Are you okay with waiting for me to get ready?”

Chuck, he would wait forever for the bartender. “Of course, Dean”

The bartender walked back to his room. Castiel sat down on the couch, using the little alone time he had to calm himself down. Well, it was not working. The vivid image of Dean flooded Castiel’s vision.

Five of his six remaining brain cells were officially gone. The last one kept screaming ‘just kiss him already!!!’

Dean strolled back into the living room, greeting the (very) distraught model. He wore a less revealing, albeit tighter, T-shirt, along with jeans. Castiel could see the strong muscles moving from underneath the shirt.

It took what felt like years for him to speak. “Ready?”

Dean nodded, flashing him a crooked smile. “Yup”

Castiel would KILL to wipe that smug expression off of Dean’s perfect fucking face!

The bartender grabbed a ring of keys, brushing past him and opening the door. He held it open for his neighbor.

Castiel’s face burned, stumbling out of the door. Dean followed.

The Model coughed uncomfortably. “Did anything interesting happen at the bar while I was in New York? I just realized that I never asked you...”

Dean chuckled to himself. “Actually, there was! There’s a regular at my bar. Her name’s Karen. Well, she has a very bad habit of getting wasted and blacking out. About five days ago, she got so drunk that she started stripping!”

Castiel gasped. “What happened next?”

Dean shrugged. “Well, she earned about eighty bucks before the police showed up. Sam told me that he was scarred for life... Gabriel screamed when seeing her, running out of the bar. It was too much for them. Gabriel even offered me his eyes, saying that he would rather be blind than ever see her naked body again. Obviously, I refused. No way I’m going to scar myself with the image of a naked Karen running around my bar!”

Castiel spluttered, his eyes tearing up. His stomach began to hurt from laughing too hard.

Dean grinned. “Huh, I didn’t you were capable of laughing that hard.”

Castiel snickered. “I’m not....”

Before either of them could say anything, a gasp rung from down the street. A young teen, maybe fourteen, was standing opposite from them. Her eyes were wide with shock.

Dean stiffened, his smirk faltering.

Castiel sighed. “Ready for your first fangirl encounter?”

“No”

The teen shied towards them. “You... are you... you know, are you???”

Dean grinned, and he bowed down chivalrously in his direction. “This is the famous Castiel Novak, king of bees and random facts. Oh yeah, and he also happens to work as a model.”

The girl giggled. “It’s nice to meet you! My name’s Emma...”

Castiel smiled. “That’s a beautiful name.”

The girl went a flush of red, and she smiled brightly at him. “Woah, you’re really good looking! Wait—was that weird to say? It probably was—”

Castiel chuckled, ignoring how Dean’s mouth was slightly hanging open. “You are too. actually, you look a lot like a friend of mine. Meg Masters. Have you heard of her?”

The girl stammered through an incoherent sentence. “I...Meg...we....huh?”

Dean was wearing an unreadable smile. Castiel felt his cheeks burning, but he kept his attention on Emma, who was probably having a panic attack of some kind.

She spluttered out a hurried sentence. “What is it like to work with Meg???”

Castiel smiled. “She is really mischievous, and sort of a badass.”

The teen was smiling behind her hair. “Can I have a picture with you both?”

Castiel looked over at the bartender, who’s eyes went wide. “Me?”

She grinned. “If you don’t mind, that is. You are also very good looking. Sorry to ask, but are you a model too?”

Castiel nodded, looking at Dean with a critic’s eye. He could easily pass up as a model.

“He isn't, but I think he would be rather good at it. He’s very—

Castiel froze. He was about to say beautiful, but he caught himself.

Dean looked... surprised. Then he shrugged, a sly smile on his face. “Sure!”

The girl pulled out her phone and nestled between Castiel and Dean. She was around five feet, so she looked like a child compared to them. The model flinched when Dean rested his arm around his shoulders. Castiel hitched a breath, a giddy smile on his face. His face burned, but he tried to seem composed.

The girl took the selfie and wiggled loose from the pose. “Thank you so much!”

Dean squeezed Castiel’s shoulder with his calloused hand.

The model would have fallen without Dean’s support. “No problem.”

She put her phone away and shuffled farther from them. “It was really wonderful meeting you two... you look made for each other.”

Castiel spluttered, and he glanced up at Dean. He looked just as surprised as Castiel felt.

But neither corrected her. They were frozen in place for a minute, letting her words sink in. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, his whole face red. He recovered almost immediately after that, smirking.

He then winked.

Fucking. Winked.

“Guess we’re made for each other!” He said it in a teasing tone, but it was still enough to throw Castiel through a loop hole.

“I Guess so...”

Dean and Castiel finished their walk in a companionable silence. The bar tender unlocked the bar door and held it open for Castiel. His stupid lopsided grin sent chills down his spine. Castiel made a beeline for the counter. Dean followed.

“Want anything to drink?”

Castiel felt a goofy grin slide onto his face. “Tea?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You seriously need help, man. Coffee is way better!”

Castiel huffed, but a tiny smile tugged any the corners of his lips. Dean started making Castiel tea, and him coffee.

“Wanna play some music on the speakers?”

The model grinned. “That would be nice.”

Dean pulled out his phone and actually THREW it at Castiel. What was scarier? That it landed right in the model’s hand.

Dean had a (well-deserved) smirk on his face, his eyebrow slightly raised. “I’m Batman!”

Castiel rolled his eyes, trying to cover up his admiration by looking down at the phone. He looked through the playlist. They settled on AC/DC. Dean cranked the volume up, causing the floors to vibrate. The bartender finished making the tea and coffee.

Sam and Gabriel came in to work soon after. Gabriel started dancing recklessly to the song, bumping into various tables and chairs along the way. the moose just scowled.

“Really? We were able to hear the music from inside our car!”

Dean gave his brother a wink and poured him some leftover coffee. “How are you two?”

Gabriel stopped dancing, just now realizing that Castiel was there. “Hey, hot stuff! What are you doing here in the morning?”

The model glanced over at Dean, who was now _very_ busy drinking his coffee. “I didn’t have any shoots this morning, so I had time on his hands...”

That was as far in detail as he would go.

Sam seemed to get the message, a slow smile forming on his face. The next half an hour composed of Gabriel and Sam arguing over chores while Dean made Castiel breakfast.

Sam kept eyeing the model like he was about to disappear. “Uh... Castiel. Do you mind if you helping me unload the delivery truck? I could really use the help.”

Gabriel scoffed jokingly, his eyes wide with shock. “Oh, so _I’m_ not good enough for you anymore???”

Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel agreed to help, getting down from his stool and following him out the back door.

“The truck should arrive in about five minutes...”

Castiel nodded, staring up at Sam with squinted eyes.

Sam had a wide smile on his face, and he flipped his long brunette hair. “So you two are back together?”

Castiel chocked on his spit, and he doubled over.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Wait... are you two not.... dating?”

Castiel’s entire face burned. “No?”

Sam snickered. “Really?”

Wait.... so Sam thought Dean and Castiel were dating.... which means that...

“Is Dean into guys?”

The delivery truck pulled up, rousing their attention.

Sam winked at Castiel before walking up to the back of the truck. The model was frozen in place, his brain failing to reboot.

Dean is, in fact, attracted to men too.

This means he has a chance! Sure, it’s still a one in a million chance, but just maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! The next chapter will move forward in plot, and I’m super exited to share it with you!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Ya’ll make writing worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Gabriel and Sam are struggling to get Castiel and Dean together. This chapter is on crack. Have you ever watched parent trap??? Well, there’s serious Parent Trap vibes going on...

Sam’s POV: 

It had been three weeks since Castiel had come back from New York. The man would come into the bar almost every morning with Dean. They would talk for about an hour and then part ways.

Today, Dean had left work early to see Cas. He said something about teaching him how to read Braille. 

Dean told his brother that it wasn’t a big deal, and that it ‘didn’t mean anything’, but Sam could smell the bullshit from a million miles away.

The second Dean exited the bar, Sam ran over to his fiancé. 

“Dean left early. He’s teaching Castiel Braille!”

Gabriel grinned evilly. “Is it a daaaateeee?”

Sam groaned. “No.”

Gabriel pounded his fist against the counter. “Argggghhh!!!”

Sam brought a hand to his face. “We need to get them together already!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and hummed in agreement. “How???”

They worked in a thoughtful silence. About fifteen minutes later and Gabriel screamed. 

“I GOT IT!!!!”

Sam flinched, dropping a shot glass on the floor. He glared at his fiancé, exhaling an exasperated breath. 

Gabriel had a huge grin on his face, his eyes wide. 

“Why don’t we make Dean take a plus one to our wedding???”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed, his lips twisting in focus. “Like, a date?”

“Yeah!!! He would obviously choose Castiel. They would be hitched by the time the wedding was over.”

Sam hugged his lover, laughing. “I guess we have to tell Dean, then!”

———

Dean’s POV

The bartender groaned. He wanted to punch Sam into oblivion. 

“You want me to bring a plus one to the wedding???”

Sam nodded. “And you need to find one fast! The wedding is in only six weeks!”

Dean barley contained his scream of frustration. “I don’t have anyone to bring!”

Gabriel laughed. “I’m sure you’ll find... someone...”

Dean immediately thought of his neighbor. 

The low rumble of his voice. The way their hands would glide past each other on their walks. How the whole world seemed to stop whenever the man said his name.

Wait—why was he thinking about Cas???

No way Dean was bringing him to the wedding!

They were just friends. 

Just. Friends. 

So after work, he went home and called up his best friend. 

A low voice on the other end of the phone. “Dean! What’s up, brother?”

“Benny! Uh— remember Sam and Gabe’s wedding? It’s coming up in six weeks?”

“Oh yeah, I can’t wait to go!”

Dean grimaced. “Yeah, about that... I need a plus one. And I have no one to take me...”

“Oh... OH! You know I’m married, right?”

Dean stammered, his face burning. “Of course! It wouldn’t be romantic, but you’re the only person I know who can take me without it being weird...”

“Sure, bother, Whatever you need!”

———

Sam’s POV:

The moose entered the restaurant with his fiancé. They were greeted by a cheerful Dean, who was busy wiping the tables down.

“Heya, Sammy!”

Gabriel and Sam shared a suggestive look. “Did you find a plus one for our wedding yet?”

Dean nodded. “Yup. Benny said he would take me as a friend.”

Gabriel chocked. Sam almost screamed.

He spoke through gritted teeth. “Really??? Cooooool!!”

Dean rose an eyebrow, noticing how tense his coworkers were. “Are you chill with that?”

“Sureeeeeee.”

Nope, no way was Sam going to let this happen. No chance in hell. 

Dean. Was. Going. To. Take. Cas!!! No matter how many long, or how much effort, it took. 

Sam stepped out of the bar, dialing Benny’s number into his phone.

“Hey, brother! How’s it hanging?”

“Benny, I need you to cancel with Dean.”

“How come?”

Sam grumbled. “I’m trying to get Dean to take his... crush? I guess you could call him that... but Dean has been trying to avoid it...”

“Ah! That makes a lot of sense... Dean has always been a bit shy with asking people out.”

The moose nodded. “Can you cancel with Dean?”

“Sure, man.”

“Thanks!”

“No problem.”

———

Dean groaned. 

“Are you sure you still can’t be my plus one?”

“Sorry, brother.”

He groaned. “It’s fine, Benny. I’ll call you again later”

Dean hung up. 

Who else could he bring????

Maybe Cas—

Nope. No way. Never.

Dean looked through his contacts. He found a particular redhead’s contact.

A feminine voice picked up. “Hiya, Dean!”

“Charlie, It’s nice to hear your voice!”

“Likewise! How have you been?”

Dean smiled into the phone. “Good. You know about Sam’s wedding?”

“I am so exited for it!!!”

Dean grimaced. “Uh... I was wondering if I could bring you as a plus one? As friends, of course! I know you are dating Gilda.”

“Sure! As long as I can bring Gil along too.”

“Okay, great!”

———

Sam’s POV:

He was sharpening the kitchen knives when Dean came in. 

“Dean! Have you found a new plus one? Benny told me that he had to cancel...”

“Uh-huh. Charlie said that she could take me”

Sam almost threw the kitchen knife at Dean. He made a stabbing motion, burning it into the wooden cutting board on the counter.

He spoke, a low growl in the back of his voice.

“...What?”

“Yeah!”

He made more stabbing motions in the air.

Ughhhhhh

Sam stepped outside the restaurant, calling up the extroverted redhead. 

“Sam!”

“You can’t take Dean to the wedding!!!”

“Huh? Why not?”

“Because I’m trying to—ughhhh. Okay, so Dean has a potential crush on someone, even though he doesn't know it. Gabe and I have been trying to make him bring the guy, but he is being stubborn.”

“Awwwww! Dean has a crush?!? What’s his name?”

“Castiel Novak.”

“Oooohhhhhh!!! Cute”

“Can you cancel with Dean???”

“Of course! I’ll just tell him that Gilda wants my attention on her.”

“Great!”

———

UGHHHHHHHHHHH

Every day, Dean would come into the bar with another plus one

Amara, Cain, Jo, Anna, Lisa, Gordon. 

Each time, Sam had to call them and force them to cancel. 

But, somehow, Dean always managed to find another date.

If he didn't ask Castiel out in the next few days, Sam was ACTUALLY going to kill Dean.

So far, Gabriel was able to keep the moose from brutally murdering his incompetent brother. 

The bar doors swung open, revealing the idiot. Shuffling behind him was a blue-eyed shadow.

He brung Cas with him today!!!

Sam rushed over, stopping inches from his brother. “Dean!!!”

His brother jumped. “Sammy?”

“Have. You. Found. A. Plus. One. Yet. Or. Do. I. Have. To. Kill. You?!?”

Dean laughed nervously. “No”

Gabriel rested a hand on Sam’s hunched shoulder. He spoke calmly, a tiny smile on his face.

“Is it really that hard to find a date?”

Castiel perked up when Gabriel said ‘date’. His hooded eyes darted up to Dean’s, a tense look on his face.

“What are they talking about?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I—Sam’s and Gabe’s wedding is in five weeks, and they want me to bring a plus one. I haven’t found anyone yet...”

Gabriel gave Sam an exited look. 

Maybe this was it!

Dean sighed. “Cas.... I’m sorry to ask this of you—I know your busy a lot with modeling and all that other shit—and don't feel pressured to say yes... Can you be my plus one? I really need someone to go with me, and I have no idea who to take....”

Sam crossed his fingers. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE

Castiel’s cheeks went a shade of pink. “I would love to, Dean”

Gabriel put his fist in his mouth, biting it. Sam grinned. It might not have been romantic, to say the least, but it’s a step forward... a baby step, but still.

Dean smiled, a lopsided grin on his face. “Uh—okay, g-great! Awesome”

The moment Castiel left the bar, Sam and Gabriel cheered. 

“Finally!!!”

Dean shot them a dirty look. “I hate you both.”

“You’ll thank us later, trust me”

———

Castiel’s POV:

He bit his lip, thinking back to this morning. He was not Dean’s first choice, but it was nice that he was invited as his plus one. 

Castiel was supposed to be listening to Rowena right now. She was telling him about a bunch of possible meddling contracts.

The agent scoffed. “Can you even hear me right now???”

Castiel’s face burned. “Sorry. I need you to cancel all my appointments between September tenth and eighteenth....”

Rowena stammered through an incoherent sentence. Then her face turned as red as her hair. 

“What? Why?!?”

Castiel smiled giddily. “I am going to a wedding.”

Rowena’s anger disappeared. She clasped her hands together, grinning. “Really? Who’s wedding???”

“Sam and Gabriel’s.”

“You mean Dean’s brother! Ohhhhh! They invited you?”

“Dean did, actually”

Rowena giggled. “Are you two finally dating? You know, you two have been circling each other the whole summer—”

Castiel’s whole body felt like it was on fire. “No. He just needed to take someone, and I was open.”

“Surreeee. What are you going to wear?”

Castiel just realized something. 

“What happens at weddings?”

Rowena sighed. “You know what? Let’s go shopping. I can call Meg, and we’ll go find you a suit.”

“What?”

“You heard me! You want to make a good impression for Dean’s family, Dont you??? You’ll HAVE to make a good impression for his father and mother too!”

———

Castiel tried on his one thousandth suit. Meg hummed in thought, looking him over.

“I don't know why, but this one doesn't work either.”

Rowena nodded in agreement. “Try the next one”

Castiel obeyed, taking off the suit and climbing into the next. One thing he learned today? He hated shopping. A lot.

But he would do it forever, if that meant looking good for Dean’s family. 

He now had on a white, button down dress shirt, with a blue tie. The open blazer and slacks were black. 

He stepped out of the waiting room. 

Rowena gasped. “You look fantastic! The tie really brings out your eyes.”

Meg nodded. “This is it! I think you look incredible”

Castiel turned back and looked at the mirror. 

“So I got a suit. What else do I need to bring to a wedding?”

“Well, we should also buy you some regular button downs, just in case you have to go to any other formal events.”

Meg squeaked. “And you need to bring a gift for the couple!”

Castiel felt like he was about to go through a nervous breakdown. He only had five weeks to get a gift, clothes, a plane ticket, and mentally prepare to be Dean’s date.

He’s screwed. 

———

Dean’s POV:

He banged his head against a restaurant table in frustration. He had no idea what to do. 

Cas was his plus one.

Cas. Was. His. Plus. One.

Which meant that they would be flying on a plane together (which he had a serious fear of). They would then be spending eight days straight together; eating, drinking, talking. 

Dean was back in his apartment, sipping on a beer. 

It had been only three days since he had asked Castiel to be his plus one. 

There was a knock at the door.

It could only be one person at this point. 

He rushed over to the door and opened it.

“Hello, Dean.”

FUCKFUCKFUCK

“Heya, Cas. It’s one in the morning! Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

The model scoffed, brushing past Dean and into the room. “Shouldn’t you?”

Dean opened his mouth to defend himself, but he closed it again. Cas was right, he should be sleeping.

The model paced back the living room. Was he... nervous?

“Are you okay?”

“I have been trying to think of a gift to get Sam and Gabriel, but I have no idea what. I know they are polar opposites, and that when one likes something the other doesn't. Like—I could maybe get them something for the restaurant, but what???”

Dean chuckled, ignoring his fluttering stomach. “I’ve been running into the same problem! I was thinking about getting Gabe a karaoke machine, but Sam would probably kill me.”

Cas let out a tiny huff. “I need help.”

Dean sighed, walking over to his fridge and pulling out a beer. He walked over, blocking Castiel from pacing. He pushed the cold beer bottle into his hands. 

“Relax, Cas. We can figure this out together”

Fuck, why did he have to say it like that??? Now he sounds like a creep—

“Thank you, Dean.”

The bartender felt the tension leave his body, and he grabbed his own beer, which was still resting on the counter. 

He sat down on the couch. “Well, we need to find something that will be meaningful. Something that they can both get on board with...”

Castiel frowned. “Is buying them a pet appropriate?”

Dean chuckled. “Probably not.”

The model sighed, walking over to the couch and sitting on the other end. 

“What do you think they will both deem appropriate?”

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“They both are pretty sentimental—”

“Why not a scrapbook?”

Dean smiled. “You’re a genius, you know that?”

He could almost see the tiny smile forming over Castiel’s lips. Dean wondered what they tasted like—

Whaaatttt??? He didn't think that. 

Well, it was just him and Cas. At one in the morning. Drinking.

Oh, damn. This couldn’t end well. 

It took everything in him to remain cool and collected. 

“We should make it together! Like, I can’t really see what I’m doing, but I know Gabe and Sam well. And you can do all the arranging...”

“So you’re okay with giving them a present from the two of us?”

“Of course! I should have a box of Polaroid photographs. I can go get it—”

Dean got up and moved to his room. He started looking through drawers, grabbing a pair of scissors and tape. 

They sat down next to each other on the carpet, and Dean began taking out the photos.

Castiel sighed, taking another sip of his beer. They were so close. 

Their legs would be touching if Dean moved in inch. 

The low rumble of his voice, like a storm, sending chills through Dean’s body. “What types of photos does your brother like?”

It took about ten seconds to get his voice to work. “Huh... he likes photos that help him remember the good times. Look for anything that looks like Sam or Gabe having fun.”

Castiel moved through some of the pictures, placing them into two separate piles. 

He paused. “Dean... is that you?”

The bartender shrugged. “I don’t know, can’t see it. Describe it?”

“Uhhh.... it’s a family”

Oh fuck.

Castiel continued. “There’s a woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to her is a man. Black hair, pale blue eyes. In his arms is a baby... it’s really tiny.”

Dean felt his blood running cold.

Castiel chuckled, unaware of Dean’s unease. “Then there’s a boy, around four. He has a lopsided grin on his face, and he has really bright green eyes—like yours. That’s you.”

Dean swallowed down his wave of nostalgia. 

That photo was taken three months before his mother died. 

It was the last photo of them all together. Hell, it was the only photo of all them together. A complete family.

Dean nodded, trying to seem casual. In reality, his heart ached.

“Yup. I was such a dork”

“You were cute. And your parents are beautiful.”

Dean didn't have the heart to correct Cas. Tell him that they his parents ‘were’ beautiful.

“Uh-huh”

“Would Sam want this in the scrapbook?”

Dean shook his head. “Nah.”

He would hate it. Sam never knew his mother, and he hated their father more than anything in the entire world. 

And Dean couldn't blame him either.

Castiel was silent for another moment before setting it down. He continued moving through the photos, asking Dean which ones would be acceptable. 

The hours slipped away, but neither seemed to notice. They were focused on the task at hand. Castiel would ask about the story behind every photo, and Dean would happily oblige in telling him. 

Castiel paused halfway through his sentence. “—Dean. The sun is rising.”

Dean’s mouth hung open. “What?”

Castiel yawned. “Sorry that I stayed so long... I should have let you sleep”

The bartender shook his head. “I’m glad you stayed, Cas. I don't sleep much anyhow”

“Me either”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “You don't?”

Castiel stood, stretching. “Not really.

The model immediately changed the subject. “I should get back to my apartment....”

“Okay. So when do you want to work on the scrapbook again?”

Castiel started to walk to the door. “Tonight?”

Dean’s stomach fluttered, his voice shaking silently. “Tonight.”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Castiel is going to the wedding with Dean. How do ya’ll think it’s going to go?
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you have a wonderful weekend.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel’s POV:

It took about a week to complete the scrapbook. 

Castiel would show up at Dean’s door at one in the morning. A normal neighbor would wait until the morning, but he was far from average. 

Dean actually seemed happy about Castiel showing up so late. Apparently, the bartender also had difficulty sleeping, and enjoyed the company the model had to offer. He would make him a pot of the infamous honey mint tea, and they would listen to music while scrapbooking.

Some days they worked until the son rose, and on others Castiel would leave early.

It was getting increasingly difficult for him to stay professional. Castiel had to keep stopping himself from slipping his hand into Dean’s, or from moving his thumb against the man’s bottom lip.

There was even a moment where Castiel started leaning in. 

He flinched back, clamping a hand over his mouth. The model had to leave early that night, just to remain mentally stable.

And Dean did NOT help. At all. He kept begging him to stay longer, his charming—er—stupid grin egging him on. 

They, fortunately, finished the scrapbook yesterday. Castiel was no longer in risk of smashing his lips into Dean’s.

Or so he thought...

Castiel was sitting on his couch, looking for something to watch on Netflix. 

There was a knock on the door.

Castiel flinched, sending his bowl of popcorn in the air. He, somehow, managed to catch it before making a complete mess. 

He got up and opened the door.

“Dean?”

The man had a tiny smile on his face, and his eyebrow was slightly raised. He wore a tight black T-shirt and green jacket. His hiking boots gave him a couple more inches of height. 

He almost had a heart attack.

“Heya, Cas. Sorry, I wouldn’t usually bother you, but I just got back from work. I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep for a while... do you mind if I chill with you a bit?”

Castiel responded before he could stop himself. “Yes!”

Fuck! What was he saying?!? He barely made it out of Dean’s apartment alive the other night!!! Why was he willingly letting this happen???

But Dean was already inside the apartment. 

“So, what have you been up to?”

Castiel’s voice cracked slightly. “Uh—I’m looking for a movie or a series to watch on Netflix.”

“Cool! Have you heard of a series called ‘NotNatural’?”

Castiel tilted his head. “No. What is it?”

Dean laughed. “You really haven't heard of it? It’s about two brothers who hunt monsters and the paranormal.”

Castiel huffed. “Sounds cheesy.”

Dean’s grin widened. “It is! That’s what’s so good about it! The plot gets really interesting after a couple seasons too.”

“Do you want to watch it with me?”

Shit!

Dean nodded. “Sure! I can make us drinks too, if you want.”

Castiel nodded. While Dean was in the kitchen, he set up the show.   
After about eight minutes, Dean returned with drinks in hand. He put his on the coffee table. He held out Castiel’s drink, offering it.

Which meant they would have to touch.

Castiel put a hesitant hand around the cup. Dean let go.

Oh thank Chuck! No contact.

Castiel let out a relieved sigh, Grabbing the remote with his free hand. 

Silence lasted about five minutes. Then Dean started screaming at the TV. 

“DONT BE A DUMBASS! TURN AROUND!!!”

Castiel smiled. Just when he thought Dean couldn't be more adorable.

He continued shouting harsh commentary to the characters, as if he were watching a football game.

After finishing the third episode, Castiel could feel himself falling asleep. His eyelids felt heavy, and his head kept tilting closer to the arm of the couch. 

Dean also seemed to be tired. His complaints and ridiculous commentary ceased about twenty minutes ago.

Castiel had to say something—anything—just to stay awake. 

“Who’s your favorite character, Dean?”

The bartender yawned. “You haven't seen him yet. No spoilers, but he shows up in season four. Who’s your favorite so far?”

Castiel shrugged. “The older brother seems intriguing.”

Dean sighed, stretching. “I should head out, before I collapse. This has been nice, Cas.”

The model felt a smile forming on his face. “It was. We should do this again sometime.”

“Tomorrow?”

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. “Sure.”

The bartender stood, forgetting his military jacket on the couch. “See ya in the morning. I’ll make you tea.” 

Castiel could feel himself moving closer to Dean, his steps heavy. He stopped about a foot away, looking over his neighbor. His chiseled jaw, the freckles, vivid green eyes. 

They had known each other for only a few months, but Castiel felt like he had met Dean years ago. He had never experienced a relationship like the one he had with his neighbor. 

Dean, unlike so many people Castiel knew, didn't want anything from him. He just liked being around the model because of who he was...

He looked up at the bartender, a sense of longing in the pit of his stomach.

“Goodnight, Dean.”

The bartender flashed him one last grin before leaving the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him.

———

Dean’s POV:

He woke to a slow start. Dean stayed with Cas until around three in the morning. 

Something about the model was always able to relax him. For the first time, Dean had fallen asleep without needing to use drugs or alcohol.

He felt... good. This was the most rested he had felt in, well, forever. 

A giddy smile slid onto his face. About thirty minutes later and he hears a knock at his door. 

Castiel, as always, was waiting patiently In the hallway. “Hello, Dean”

“Heya, Cas.”

The model shuffled in, taking his rightful spot at the kitchen table. 

His voice was low. “I was wondering... where is the wedding?”

Dean felt a chill run up his spine. “Sioux falls, South Dakota. Bobby moved there a couple years back, and he doesn't have the money or time to get back here.”

Castiel nodded slowly. “Should I buy a plane ticket then?”

Dean walked into the kitchen, grabbing a tea bag out of a cabinet. “Uh—Sammy already got one for you. You’re going to be on the same plane as me, them, and six others: Ellen, Jo, Benny and his wife, and Charlie and her girlfriend.”

“Oh... that sounds nice.”

Dean shook his head, his stomach churning. “It’s going to be a disaster. I hate flying”

“Why?”

Dean found himself admitting something that not even he knew Before. 

“... It makes me feel trapped.”

Castiel sounded nervous. “Are you going to be okay flying?”

Dean shrugged. “Will I Do it? Yes. Will I make it there alive? probably not”

Castiel chuckled. “I’m sure you will make it to South Dakota without dying. I’ll be there with you.”

Dean smiled, dumping some honey and the tea bag into hot water. 

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

Dean and Castiel continued their morning in a companionable silence, one drinking tea contently while the other unloading the dishwasher. 

Something about this just felt... right. 

Like this is what he should what been doing his whole life. Spending each morning with Cas, talking together, walking to work, binge watching ‘NotNatural’ together—

Wait, why was he just thinking that?

No way did Cas like him that way! He was a famous model, who traveled all around the country and met people a million times more interesting than him.

Dean was just some random nobody, working day in and day out with no breaks. Hell, he couldn't even appreciate what Cas looked like... be half be the man he deserved.

Why would someone as special as Cas want him? 

Castiel finished his tea and set the cup in the sink. He then turned, facing a distraught Dean. 

“Ready to go?”

Dean nodded, grabbing his keys and jacket. They left the apartment and went down to the lobby. Garth looked up from his phone and saluted them.

“See ya two later!” 

They walked down the street. Once in a while they would be approached by a bloodthirsty fan girl/boy. 

Castiel seemed to find it bothersome at times, but Dean was always amused.  
After a couple fan interactions, Dean and Castiel arrived at the bar...

... and walked right into a heated argument. 

Gabriel threw a wet dish towel at Sam’s face. 

“WE NEED CAKE!!!!”

Sam stumbled backward, ripping the towel from his face. “NO! I know it’s ‘tradition’ to have a wedding cake, but who needs all those calories? You certainly dont!”

Gabriel bear attacked him. 

Castiel stared wide-eyed at the engaged couple, who were now wrestling on the floor. Gabriel was straddling Sam’s waist, a fork in hand. 

Their relationship was an interesting one... 

Dean was less shocked. “Really? Are you two having this argument again??? I’m sure that you can get a wedding cake AND a healthy option.”

Sam and Gabriel sighed. “I guess”

Gabriel smiled. “JINX!!! YOU OWE ME A SODA!”

Dean rolled his eyes, moving past them and to the back of the kitchen. 

Castiel sighed, pulling out his phone.

“I have to go, Rowena scored me a gig with Jody Mills.”

Dean frowned. “Who’s that?”

“Just a landscape photographer. She likes combining people and sceneries. 

Dean laughed. “See ya later!”

Castiel left, and Dean did his best to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I’m sorry that this update isn't as long as most. I felt like I needed to dedicate one last chapter to their temporary ‘apple pie life’. 
> 
> I promise that the next one is longer! It will be the chapter that Dean and Castiel fly to Sioux Falls!
> 
> How do you think it’s going to go?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I am SO exited about sharing this update with you! Yes, this extra long chapter is all complete with ridiculous pining, tooth-rotting fluff, and our idiots being... well, idiots!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Castiel’s POV:

This was it.

Castiel was running around his apartment, checking his bags and second guessing himself. 

Suit? Check.   
Hoodie? Check.   
Phone plug? Check.   
Mental stability?

..... Not check. 

After looking around the apartment for things he might have missed, Castiel glanced at the time. 

Fifteen minutes to go.

He grabbed his suitcase and backpack, locking up his apartment and walking down to the lobby. The model waited on the couch, wringing his hands together. His stomach churned violently. 

He barely believe that he was going to a wedding as Dean’s plus one. 

Holy Chuck, he was so screwed.

Gabriel showed up five minutes late. 

He looked around the lobby in confusion. “Where’s Dean-o?”

“He hasn’t come downstairs yet...”

Gabriel groaned. “He must be stalling because he’s nervous. I’ll get him—

Castiel interrupted without thinking. “No!”

The shorter man rose an eyebrow.

The model cough uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean—I can go talk to him...”

Gabriel gave him a knowing smile. “Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Romeo.”

Castiel’s cheeks were on fire, and his ribcage pounded. 

He went back upstairs and knocked on Dean’s door.

No reply.

“Dean? Gabriel is here.”

No response. 

“Are you okay? I know flying scares you...”

No response. 

Castiel sighed, pressing his hand against the door. “Dean. I promise it won’t be as scary as you think. The flight is only a few of hours... and I’ll—er—everyone will be there for you. If you need me—er—us, we will do everything to make the experience less terrifying.”

There was a grumble on the other end of the door, and it opened. Dean had a sour expression on his face, lower lip sticking out. 

He pointed a finger accusingly in his direction. “If I die, it’s your fault!”

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes, a tiny smile forming on his face. Dean was adorable when he was nervous. 

“Come on, we’ll be late to the airport.”

He walked into the room and grabbed one of Dean’s bags. The bartender grabbed the other, and they went down to the lobby.

Gabriel was smirking at them, his eyebrows wiggling. “Dean! Are you ready to die???”

The bartender dropped his bag, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Castiel gave Gabriel a glare.

After calming Dean down, they walked to the car and drove to the airport. Castiel could see his neighbor growing more anxious by the second. He drummed his fingers against the car door, biting his lip. 

It made something in Castiel’s chest ache, seeing Dean this way. 

Gabriel parked the car. Sam followed his fiancé, walking to the back of the Impala and popping the trunk. They began to argue over who should carry the bags.

Dean took a deep breath, facing in the model’s direction. “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“This is our chance.... let’s steal their car keys. We can hightail it outta here and do a ‘NotNatural’ Marathon back home!”

Castiel laughed. “I’m sorry, but we have to go. Don’t you want to see your brother get married?”

He scowled. “I hate it when you’re right.... let’s go.”

Dean stepped out of the car, feeling his way to the trunk and getting out his suitcase.

He grumbled. “Alright, I need one of you losers to lead me.”

Sam made his way over to help, but then paused. He turned to look at Castiel, a devilish smile forming on his lips.

“I can carry your luggage, Dean. Can you lead him, Cas? Gabriel can carry your bags for you!” 

The model nodded, creeping over to an anxious Dean and pressing up against his side. His stomach fluttered when he felt a calloused hand wrap around his upper arm. Dean traced circles on Castiel’s bicep.

He barely caught the wink that Gabriel offered him. 

They entered the airport, weaving through the crowds of people. 

The experience was... chaotic, to say the least.

They found a Swiss Army knife in Dean’s backpack, who failed to convince security that he needed it. They decided to mail it back to the apartment complex, where he could pick it up later.  
As they got closer to the gate, Dean’s grip on Castiel’s arm tightened. The model had indents pressed into his skin.

After an hour, they arrived at their gate. Gabriel spotted a group of people and shouted. 

“Hey, folks!!!”

He ran over and hugged a couple of them, leaving Sam, Dean, and Castiel behind. They walked towards the group of people. 

Gabriel looked back up at the model, throwing a hand in his direction.

“Castiel, I want you to meet Charlie and Gilda, Ellen, Jo, and Benny and Andrea.”

The model extended his free arm, offering his hand to Charlie. Before he could process what was happening, he was trapped in a dangerously tight hug. 

Castiel let out a yelp in surprise. The young woman grinned mischievously at him. 

“So you must be Dean’s neighbor! Sam told me a LOT about you”

Castiel felt his face burning. “He did?”

The middle aged blonde, Ellen, nodded. “You bet!”

Castiel looked back up at Dean, who’s head was bowed low. 

Jo, the youngest of the group, grabbed his hand. “Come, sit with me!”

Castiel was dragged into a chair between Jo and Benny. He learned that Ellen, Jo’s mom, used to own Dean and Sam’s bar. She gave it to the Winchesters when she retired. Benny was Dean’s best friend from the ‘school for the blind’. Charlie was a college friend of Sam’s before he dropped out to work with Dean.

By the time they finished telling Castiel all this, the receptionist began calling in groups. 

Dean froze up in his seat, his jaw clenched. Castiel waited until everyone had gone on the plane to talk to him. 

The model then sank into the seat next to Dean.

“We have to go...”

The bartender shook his head, voice trembling. “No... I can’t. I— No way am I getting on. It would be a death sentence!”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “My seat is only two rows from yours. I’ll be here if you need me.”

Dean’s shoulder slightly relaxed to the touch. “I—....

Castiel did something he never imagined doing. He began to massage Dean’s shoulder. His fingers worked out a knot that had formed. His hands moved to the back of his neck.

“I am right here, Dean. I’ll be here the whole time.”

He did that for a couple minutes, massaging Dean’s upper back and trying to calm him down. He could feel the tense (and very fit) muscles loosening.

Castiel let his hand drift to Dean’s upper arm. “Ready?”

The man looked like he was about to refuse, but he slowly nodded. Castiel stood, bringing Dean up with him. 

They walked over to the receptionist, handing him their passports and tickets. 

They got onto the plane, Castiel lightly massaging Dean’s arm along the way. He thought that at any moment, Dean would have told him to stop. Surprisingly, he never did. On the contrary, the bartender seemed to lean into the touch, as if it was the only thing grounding him. 

Castiel felt like he was betraying Dean when he left. He sat in his own seat, his own hands shaking. 

———

Dean’s POV:

He was sitting by the window, face buried in his hands. 

Sitting next to him was Jo, who was rambling about a stupid show called ‘Ghostfacers’ or whatever. Sam and Gabriel were further up front with Benny and Ellen. 

Cas was siting a couple rows behind him, but it felt like they were a thousand miles apart.

Then the plane started moving.

The. Plane. Started. Moving.

Shitshitshitshitshitshit.

He muttered to himself. “Sonofabitch”

Jo didn't seem to hear him, continuing to rant about the show. 

Dean’s throat closed up. 

He was about to be stuck on a plane, thousands of feet in the air. 

Imagine being trapped, hurtling towards the earth’s surface. The harsh contact between the nose of the plane and the hard surface of the ground, killing everyone on impact.

Dean didn't notice that he was now hyperventilating. No, he was too focused on the fact that he was going to die.

His eyes welled up, his heart pounding painfully against his ribcage. 

He wished he could stop panicking, but he couldn't.

Jo had very well noticed what was going on now. She had a hand on his wrist, and was saying something that Dean couldn't understand.

Hell, he couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. 

Everything was so dark. He felt alone. 

He was going to die crashing. Well, if he didn't die from a heart attack first, that is.

Dean then heard something. It was distant and muffled, as if he was hearing it from underwater.

A low voice, like the rumbling of a thunderstorm. It was firm and insistent, but not directed towards him.

“Trade seats with me.”

Jo didn't have to be told twice, scrambling from the seat. 

The plane began turning, and Dean’s breathing became more rapid. He could feel himself getting light headed, but he didn't care.

Because he was going to die today. 

The voice again. It sounded closer. 

“Dean! Listen to me.”

The bartender’s heart still raced.

“I’m right here. You have me...”

Dean felt his breathing slowing down from ‘I’m going to die’ mode to ‘panic attack’.

Cas rested a hand on his. “Okay. I want you to take a deep breath in.”

The man inhaled, trying to control himself. 

A tear slid down his cheek. 

Castiel’s voice was softer than Dean had ever heard it. “Good... now hold it.”

Dean did as he was told. 

“Now let it out.”

He let himself exhale, the sound tumbling from his lips in a wet sigh. Another tear slid down his cheek. 

He felt the plane stop. 

They were about to take off. 

Castiel noticed too. “What do you need Dean?”

“I—I...”

Dean chocked back a sob.

“Is it okay that I touch you, Dean?”

He somehow managed a nod. 

Dean barely noticed that Castiel removed the arm rest between them. The model scooted closer, their thighs were touching. Castiel draped an arm around him. 

They lurched forward, the plane speeding up.

Dean needed more. 

Before he could stop himself, it was too late.

His hand was buried in the inside of Castiel’s hoodie, gripping at his shoulder. His other arm had somehow managed to slip around Castiel’s waist. His leg was on top of Castiel’s. 

The plane was now sped down the runway, and Dean felt water welling back up in his eyes. 

He buried face into the crook of Castiel’s neck, his tears landing on the bare skin. 

The model responded by bringing his hand to the back of Dean’s hair. He used his other hand to massage his back.

The plane took off from the ground, barreling up into the sky—

No, Dean shouldn’t think about that. He should focus on Cas...

He could hear breathing in his ear, slow but shallow. Dean could feel the model’s chest ring and falling. 

The minutes flowed by, and the plane became steady.

Dean’s heart was now racing for a different reason. 

He was still clinging onto the model like a life raft. He could feel the muscles moving in his shoulder, which Dean was still gripping tightly. Oh right, and there was also the fact that Castiel was massaging the small of his back.

Dean had no idea what to do. Stay like this? Jump away? 

Castiel’s hand hit a knot in his back, and he started working it out.

Shiiiiiiittttttt. 

That felt good. 

Dean was barely aware that he was in an airplane anymore. After an eternity of Dean going through a bisexual panic, he could feel himself getting tired. 

Castiel’s firm hand hand moved impossibly further down. Every touch made Dean fall deeper into something.... something he had never felt before. 

The model spoke, his voice soft in his ear. “Are you feeling better? You stopped hyperventilating, but your heart is still beating rapidly.”

Dean’s face burned, His throat dry. 

“Yeah... yeah.”

“I’m glad.”

Dean ignored the wave of disappointment that washed over him when Castiel let go of him.

“Thanks, Cas... you really helped.”

The model hummed in reply, grabbing something out from his backpack. 

Embarrassment flooded through Dean. He had a panic attack in front of Cas... hell, he CRIED on him. 

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”

Castiel froze, the silence between them unwanted. 

Then it happened. 

The model placed his hand on Dean’s. Castiel continued fiddling with something in his other hand. 

“Never apologize to me about this, Dean. You did something that terrifies you, which is really brave.”

His face burned, and he felt a desperate need to change the subject. “How long have we been up here?”

“An hour.”

Dean’s eyes widened. 

He had been clinging onto him for an hour? And the model was OKAY with that???

Cas interrupted his thought process. “I’m going to play some music.... do you want to listen with me?”

Dean nodded. 

He pressed one of the earbuds into his hand. Dean put it into his left ear, leaning his head against the back of the plane seat. 

He took a deep breath.

The music started playing.

“Wait. Cas, is this the Walkman I gave you?”

“Yes.”

Dean’s face burned. So Cas actually listened to the mixtape... and liked it!

The bartender opened his mouth to say something, but the plane shook. He shut his eyes tightly, gripping the seat in front of him.

After the plane settled, Dean found himself able to breath again.

“What was that?”

Castiel moved his hand back to Dean’s shoulder. “Turbulence. Are you okay?”

Dean sunk back in his chair, pulling his signature pouty face. “I can’t believe I’m doing this! I should be back in the bar right now...”

Castiel chuckled. “You’re doing great. We’re half of the way there.”

———

Castiel’s POV:

It took an hour to get through the playlist. Dean calmed down as the flight continued, but a tense atmosphere still surrounded him. Castiel wanted to massage his back again, but refrained. He knew Dean must have been uncomfortable with it...

Right?

He spent the next thirty minutes reading the horror novel with Dean. 

The flight attendant spoke over the intercom. 

“We are landing in twenty minutes.”

Dean immediately regained all the anxiety from before. His knuckles turned white from gripping the arm rests.

As the minutes passed, the plane started to drop. 

Dean gasped, his eyes wide. 

Castiel knew that he would have a panic attack if he didn't do something, so he hesitantly slipped his hand into Dean’s. The man responded by intertwining their fingers.

Sam walked back from the bathroom, double taking when seeing them. 

He then grinned like a five year old, winked, and sprinted back to his seat. 

Huh.

The plane dropped again, and Dean’s gripped his hand tightly. Castiel felt his face burning, but he lightly squeezed back. He plane dropped another few feet. 

Dean exhaled, his voice shaking slightly. “Can you talk, Cas? I need something to concentrate on.”

The model rose an eyebrow in confusion, but his heart melted when seeing Dean’s eyes welling up. No way was he going to let him cry again. 

Not in a million years. 

So he began talking. 

“Well, I am really exited about the wedding. I have never been to one, so it should be an educational experience.”

Dean smiled slightly. 

Castiel continued. “Meg told me that you are supposed to throw rice at the married couple, but I find that rather strange. Do people really do that???”

Dean laughed for the first time today. 

A strong sense of accomplishment overwhelmed Castiel. He was able to get Dean to laugh! On an airplane!!!

Castiel grinned. “She also said something about the couple throwing flowers at people. Why do they do that? It sounds violent!”

Dean laughed again. His voice shook slightly. “Uh—the couple will throw a bouquet of flowers at a crowd. Whoever catches it will be the next to marry.”

Castiel tilted his head. “But how does that work? From my knowledge, people can get married whenever they want.”

Dean chuckled. “It’s just a superstition, Cas.”

The model frowned. “It’s very strange...”

The plane hit the ground, speeding forwards. Dean yelped, his grip on Castiel’s hand tightening. The model had lost all feeling in it by now.

He continued. “I’m also very exited to meet Bobby. I remember you telling me about him.”

Dean listened as Castiel rambled about the wedding as the plane moved towards the gate. 

The pilot’s voice rang from the speakers. 

“Welcome to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. It is currently 70 degrees outside, and partly cloudy. We hope you have a wonderful experience here!”

Dean cheered. “We made it in one piece!”

Castiel smiled at his neighbor’s excitement.

The next hour flew by, no pun intended, as they got their bags and rented cars.  
Dean had to make the choice between going in Cas’ car, suffering via Sam and Gabriel’s yelling at each other, or being sandwiched between Jo (who was STILL talking about ‘Ghostfacers’) and Benny (who kept saying ‘brother’ every six seconds).

The choice wasn't that hard for Dean, who immediately grabbed Castiel’s arm.

They got into the car. 

Dean sunk into the passenger’s seat, a content smile on his face. 

It was nice to see him back to normal, grinning mischievously and tapping along to the radio. The windows were down, the cool wind ruffling the passenger’s dirty blonde hair.

Oh, Chuck. 

Castiel was still staring at Dean.

The man was humming to the song ‘All out of love’, a lopsided smile toying with his perfect lips. The sun peeked out from behind the puffy white clouds, illuminating his tan face. 

Castiel’s body was on fire, and he had the impulse to lean over and kiss Dean.

OH SHIT! HE SHOULD BE LOOKING AT THE ROAD—

His head whipped back around to the glass in front of him. 

‘Focus on the road’, he chided himself, ‘you don’t want to get into an accident.’

But Dean—

NOPE!

The man next to him turned the radio down. Castiel snuck a glance of him in his review mirror. 

Dean was biting his lip. 

And Castiel had a heart attack.

“I... so we are staying in the same hotel with everyone else. Bobby is going to be staying in his home, which is about thirty minutes away. Uhh— so tomorrow we are doing a family brunch thingy. Are you chill with that?”

Castiel tilted his head sideways. “‘Chill’? I am actually quite warm.”

Dean laughed. “No, Cas. It’s just an expression! Are you okay, ‘chill’, with going to the family brunch?”

Ohhhhh

“Of course, Dean.”

“Great!”

———

After twenty minutes of driving, the two had arrived to the hotel. The tall building loomed over them. Dean’s wrapped his hand back around Castiel’s upper arm. They walked into the lobby. 

Sam was arguing with the receptionist. “What do you mean that we only have five rooms? We booked six!”

“Sorry, sir, but we have run out of room.”

Sam locked eyes with Castiel. They came to the same realization. 

The room was supposed to be for him.

Oh, Chuck, why does everything go wrong???

Sam walked over, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Cas’ room is booked.”

Dean sighed. “Oh... huh”

Sam continued. “I’m sure Bobby would be okay with it if Castiel were to—

Dean shook his head. “No way am I making Cas drive thirty minutes every day!”

Castiel felt his cheeks burning, touched by Dean’s concern. “It’s not that bothersome to me, Dean, I actually—

Dean held up a hand, silencing him. “We can try to make other arrangements, but for now you stay with me!”

Castiel’s tensed up, his eyes widening. Sam had a evil grin plastered on his face.

“You know you have only one bed, right? And bathroom, and—

Dean rose an eyebrow. “I’m sure we can get by. Cas and I have been practically living in each other’s apartments every morning. I can just sleep on the couch or something—

Castiel huffed. “I’m not letting you sleep on the couch. If it’s anyone, it’ll be me—

“No—

“GUYS!!!”

They turned to the interrupting moose, glaring. They spoke simultaneously. “What?!?”

The tallest man immediately lost all his confidence. “Calm down—you two are acting like Gabe and I...”

Castiel knew what that was supposed to mean. Sam was saying their were acting like a married couple...

Here comes his second heart attack of the day. 

Dean sighed, his own face a light tint of pink. “Look, Cas. Why don’t you bunk with me? You are my plus one after all.”

“Okay.”

Oh, Chuck..... this was going to be an interesting week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, my own fear of flying helped out a lot when writing this, as you can probably imagine! 
> 
> So how did you guys like this chapter?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and wonderful comments. You all are really incredible! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Castiel’s POV:

He staggered into the hotel room. It was bigger than Castiel had previously expected, there was a small balcony and a makeshift living room. Sam and Gabriel must have booked suites for everyone!

A sense of dread washed over Castiel when seeing the bed, which was positioned in the middle of the room. 

The reality of it all began to sink in. 

His eyes then drifted to the sofa. It was terrifyingly minuscule, and would be too cramped for someone to sleep on.

Who would get the bed? Who would have to suffer via couch? 

The sound of Dean sighing caught Castiel’s attention. The bartender stifled a yawn, setting his bags down in the corner and flopping onto the bed. It was obvious that he was exhausted. 

His voice was muffled by the blankets. “I think the flight really wore me out. What time is it?”

Castiel looked over at the clock on the wall.

“Three seventeen.”

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhh”

Castiel chuckled. “Why don't you get some rest?”

Dean shook his head, giving him a weak thumbs up. “M’fine!”

“You should. I wanted to go swimming anyways, so you’ll have the room to yourself.”

Dean was silent for a long moment, and Castiel thought that he may have fallen asleep. “Okay... I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get some shut eye.”

Castiel rummaged through the suitcase, finding his swimming trunks. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. 

He then walked down to indoor pool.

To his surprise, Jo, Charlie, and her girlfriend, Gilda, we’re already there.

How did they get down here so fast?

They all turned to face him.

Jo grinned childishly. “Heeeeyyyyyy, Castiel!” 

Charlie giggled. “We finally have time to get to know you!”

The model shuffled over, suddenly feeling self conscious. He sunk into the water, reluctantly swimming over to them. 

Jo tilted her head. “So... you really did wonders with calming Dean down today, huh? I’ve never seen him so calm on a plane before!”

Castiel’s eyes widened, his whole body on fire. “I—uh, really?”

Jo nodded, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “How’d you meet Dean?”

Before Castiel could answer, a loud cheer echoed from behind him.

Gabriel was standing there, hands on his hips. “He was running away from fan girls! Dean let Cassie, here, hide under the bar’s counter until they left.”

Castiel nodded in affirmation. 

Gilda giggled. “That sounds SO romantic. No wonder you two are together!”

Castiel spluttered, choking on the pool water. If he wasn't flustered before, he was now. 

Gabriel laughed at the model’s reaction, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “They’re not dating... yet.”

“Oh—my mistake. Where’s Sam?”

Gabriel shrugged. “He wanted to make some calls. He’ll be down in a bit.”

———

After about an hour and a half, Charlie and Gilda headed back to their room. Ellen then came down, turning on the hot tub. Castiel, Gabriel, and Jo got out of the pool and joined her. 

So there they sat, in a very crowded jacuzzi. 

Ellen looked over Castiel, a tiny smile on her face. “So, has anyone told you how Dean learned to bartend?”

Castiel shook his head. 

“Well, the kid was seventeen. He begged me for a whole year to teach him how to mix drinks. I kept refusing, since the legal age to start learning is twenty one. Eventually, I gave in. Dean was very clumsy at first, and being blind obviously didn't help. So I rearranged the entire bar. I made him memorize where everything was for an entire month before I let him start. That kid was a natural! Better than me, that’s for sure—”

“Don’t be too modest! I learned all I know from you.”

Castiel turned around, surprised to hear Dean’s voice. 

Oh. My. Chuck. 

Dean was standing by the entrance, leaning against the doorframe. 

He was only wearing black swimming trunks. 

It took Castiel a moment to process what he was seeing. 

He was shirtless.

Dean. Was. Shirtless.

Castiel’s breath hitched, his eyes widening. 

The first thing the saw were the abs. 

One question... HOW???

In all the time Castiel had known him, Dean had never mentioned working out. It seemed as if he spent all his time either at home or at the bar. 

Castiel’s eyes darted across the man’s body, observing the toned and defined muscles. 

The freckles, the shamrock green eyes, the tan completion, the lopsided smile.   
Well, he was screwed. 

A sly grin distorted Dean’s face, his eyebrow slightly raised.

Peeking out from behind him was the moose. “I decided to wake Dean, here! He was out like a light when I checked up on him.”

Dean shot him a glare before walking over.

He sat down at the edge of the jacuzzi. “Room for two more?”

Ellen, Jo, and Gabriel shifted, leaving room right next to Castiel.

They were TRYING to get him killed!!!

Dean slipped into the hot tub, one of his arms draped around the model.

The dry bicep pressed lightly against Castiel’s wet back, sending chills up his spine.

Sam got in next to his fiancé, a wicked smile on his face. “What are you all talking about?”

Ellen smiled, a sense of pride in her voice. “I was just telling Cas about how Dean learned to bartend.”

Sam and Ellen continued continued talking, mostly about the status of the bar. Castiel could barely concentrate. 

He was aware of every movement Dean made, whether it was His breathing or his arm shifting slightly.

Was... was Dean pulling him in closer? Their sides were now touching, Castiel’s nestled comfortably under him. 

No, he must be imagining it.

Castiel’s entire body was burning, and his stomach churned violently. If he stayed in the jacuzzi any longer, he would be cooked alive!

His face must have been really red, because Jo and Gabriel kept exchanging looks.

Dean sighed. “Well, I’m going to cool off in the pool.”

He stood up and left the hot tub. He found the railing to the pool and dove in. He was underwater for a moment or two, holding his breath 

Castiel suddenly felt cold all of a sudden. 

Why couldn't the damn temperature just be normal?!?

After another ten minutes of talking. Gabriel kept catching Castiel glancing over at Dean, who busied himself by doing laps in the pool. 

Sam sighed, standing up and stretching. “I guess Gabe and I should turn in. We’ll see all off you tomorrow!”

Everyone but Castiel and Dean followed suit, standing up and filing out of the room. Gabriel was the last one to leave, shooting Castiel a wink and grin before closing the door behind him.

Castiel practically flew out of the hot tub, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself. He then sat at the edge of the pool, Sticking his legs in.

Dean swam over to him, resting his forearms on the side of the pool. His elbow touched Castiel’s thigh, only a thin layer of fabric separating their skin. 

The bartender let out a content sigh. 

“You hungry yet? I’m starving!”

Castiel nodded. “I am rather famished.”

Dean rested his cheek oh his forearm, closing his eyes. “Where do you want to go?”

“I have no idea”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh—Pizza?”

“Okay.”

Dean lifted himself out of the pool and extend his hand. “Can you lead me back upstairs?”

Castiel immediately took Dean’s hand, allowing it to wrap around his bicep. 

Shitshitshitshit—

Dean bit his lip. “Thanks for coming out here with me, Cas.”

“I’m glad I’m here. I am very exited to meet the rest of your family.”

The bartender beamed, making Castiel’s face burn. 

———

Dean’s POV:

They went out and got pizza. He had four slices, warranting a very worried expression from Castiel. 

They had been back in the hotel for only five minutes. A sense of doom lingered over him. 

They were going to have to talk about it sometime. 

Where were they sleeping?

Dean took a shower first. It was terrifying to think that they would be using the same... well, the same everything, for an entire week.

He was careful to not make a mess. 

He brushed his teeth and got his into his sweatpants. 

Should he wear a shirt too? 

Most nights, he didnt wear anything but boxers. Obviously, tonight was a different story. 

So he put on the shirt. 

Castiel went into the bathroom afterwards. He took an rather quick shower.

Dean smiled at that. Cas had always said that he believes in taking less than five minute showers, in order to conserve the environment. 

After ten minutes of finishing up, Castiel was back out of the bathroom. He plopped down next to Dean on the couch with a sigh. 

“So you’ll sleep in the bed.”

Dean snorted. “Nope—nu uh, no way. You’ll get the bed. I already took it for a nap”

“No, Dean, this is your room. I’m not going to steal your bed from you”

The bartender groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well, we can’t argue about this all night. Why dont we play a game? Whoever loses gets the bed!”

Castiel huffed. “Fine. What should we play?”

“Rock, paper scissors? We’ll just say what we are thinking out loud”

“Okay... three, two, one—

They both spoke at the same time “Rock!”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Three, two, one—

“—paper”

“—rock!”

Dean grumbled. “Two out of three? I’m not letting you sleep on the couch”

Castiel shook his head. “Nope, you lost, you get the bed. That was the deal”

Dean scowled. “I cant—

“Yes, you can, Dean. I’ll be fine.”

Ughhhhhhhh

———

It was one in the morning, and Dean still failed to sleep.

What was the point of him taking the bed when he wasnt even sleeping???

Dean felt another pang of guilt. Castiel had been silent for the past four hours.

Maybe he was asleep by now.

Dean replayed the day in his head. Castiel had (somehow) managed to convince Dean that he wasn’t going to die when flying. No one had been able to do that before! Not even Sam... 

He could still feel warmth where Castiel had massaged his back and neck—

Dean’s thoughts were disturbed by a loud thumping noise, along with a pained grunt.

“Cas?”

“Dean? What are you doing up?” If the model’s voice was deep at day, night was an entirely different story. The gravelly voice actually shook him.

“I couldn't sleep. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you... fall off of the couch?”

Castiel was silent. 

Dean felt a tidal wave of guilt overcome him. Then anger and frustration.

“You know what? That’s it—Come on!”

Castiel’s voice was groggy with confusion. “What?”

Dean moved to the left side of the bed, patting the spot next to him.

“No way are you sleeping on that for the entire night! If neither of us want the other to sleep on the couch.... why don't we both sleep here?”

Together....

Castiel was still for about ten seconds, contemplating what to do. 

Dean thought that he was going to refuse, but he heard the padding of Castiel’s feet, moving to the edge of the bed. 

Oh, Chuck, he didn’t think this through.

There was a pressure on edge the bed, and the rustling sound of blankets. 

Ahhhhhhhhhh fuck.

Castiel settled underneath the warm and heavy blankets, sinking into the perfect mattress. He sighed contently, causing something in Dean’s chest to flutter. 

It took a few moments to get his voice to work. It came out as a croak. 

“Better?”

“Yes, Dean.”

He then faced away from the model, his face burning

“Good.”

———

Castiel’s POV:

He was awoken by the sound of banging on the door. 

“Hey, are you two alive??? Brunch is at ten, and it’s already nine thirteen! You have twenty minutes to get your lazy asses up and ready.

Castiel’s eyes darted over to Dean. 

He was on his side, hair ruffled and a lax expression settled across his features. Sunlight peaked out from the slightly open curtains, making his tan skin glow. 

Gabriel knocked again. “Are you two even awake?!?”

Before he could react, Dean sighed, nuzzling deeper into the covers. His mumble was barely audible. “Five minutes....”

“Wake. The. Hell. Up. Or. I. Will. Break. This. Door. Down.”

Dean jumped up in surprise.

“What time is it???”

Gabriel grumbled from behind the door. “Nine thirteen. Now get up and ready!”

Dean groaned. “Cas! You up?”

The model huffed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. “Now I am.”

Dean fell out of bed, scrambling over to his duffle-bag. He pulled out a button down shirt and jeans. “I don’t understand! I haven't slept in till nine since I was like—seven!”

Castiel nodded. 

Wait—

Why did they sleep in so late? Castiel had middle-of-the-night insomnia, and Dean didnt seem to sleep at all!

The bartender groaned. “Fuck, we don’t have any time to get ready!!!”

Castiel also shot out of the bed. He dug around his suitcase, settling on a dark blue button down and black jeans. 

He turned around to ask Dean if he could use the bathroom when—

Shit. 

Dean had already peeled away his sleeping shirt, revealing his perfect shoulders and torso. 

“If we’re ready within the next fifteen minutes, we should be fine...”

Castiel’s words got caught in his throat.

He should be used to seeing Dean shirtless by now. Hell, he saw him with only swim trunks on yesterday! Despite this, it felt like he was experiencing the shock all over again. 

Dean is too perfect. 

And it was going to be the end of Castiel.

The model tore his eyes away from his neighbor, taking his own shirt off and pulling on the dress shirt. His face burned, trying to ignore the pounding in his ribcage.

The bartender rambled about how late they were going to be. 

Castiel made sure to not look behind him as he finished getting dressed. He didn't want to catch Dean with his pants down, quite literally.

He didn't know whether he could control himself if he did. 

So Castiel finished putting on his attire and ran into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and flossed. Dean came in a couple minutes later with his own toiletries in hand. He plopped them down in front of him and pulled out his things. 

He fixed his adorable—er—messy bed head, running his fingers through his hair with a gel of some type. He got out his own toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing his teeth vigorously. 

Castiel eyes kept drifting over to the man. 

‘No’, he chided himself, ‘focus on getting yourself ready’

Well, his eyes didn't get the memo. 

Despite not being able to see, Dean was able to express emotion in his eyes perfectly. Right now, they were screaming ‘we are so fucking late’, the green masterpieces wide with concern.

Dean looked well rested. He didn't have the usual dark circles accompanying him, and his lips weren’t cracked. They looked smooth and soft to the touch—

ughhhhhh, FOCUS!!!

Castiel went back to styling his own hair, which was slightly ruffled from slumber.

After a few more minutes of frantic styling, Dean spoke.

“Hey, Cas. Time check”

The model tilted his head sideways. “What do you mean?”

The bartender rolled his eyes, a smirk forming across his face. “What time is it?”

Castiel walked out of the bathroom and to the clock. 

“Nine twenty-five.”

“SONOFABITCH! We gotta go now.”

Castiel frowned. “I haven’t shaved yet”

Dean rolled his eyes, stumbling out of the bathroom and over to his hiking boots. “There’s no time. I’m sure you look great. ”

“Are you sure? I haven't even—

“Dude, litterally everyone thinks you look perfect. Like, Jo went on a twenty minute rant over text about—

Dean stopped himself, his cheeks a shade of pink. 

Castiel felt a tiny smile slipping over his face, surprised.

The bartender coughed uncomfortably, continuing to assure his friend. “Anyways, you’ll look great whatever you do. Now lets go!” 

They finished putting on their shoes and bolted out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are finally sleeping together, but no cuddling.... yet. Haha, I guess I wasn’t kidding when I tagged ‘slow burn’, huh?
> 
> Don’t worry, the next few chapters are super fluffy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I want to thank everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented. You are all amazing! <3
> 
> I’m sorry for this post being a bit later than most. I deleted half of the chapter and rewrote last minute! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Dean’s POV:

Dean was led down to the parking lot. 

The model hummed. “Everyone’s cars are still here. Should we wait?”

Dean grinned evilly at Castiel’s observation. “No. Maybe we can beat them to Bobby’s!” 

They got into the rental and sped off. Dean rolled his window down. The cold morning air rushed into the car, causing him to shiver. 

Fuck, now he wishes he brought a jacket. 

Castiel glanced over at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Dean, are you cold?”

“Pft, nah.... yeah. I forgot a jacket.”

“Why don't you just close the window, then?”

“But it feels good!”

Castiel rolled his eyes, exasperated. “I threw my hoodie in the back seat. If you lean, maybe you can reach it.”

Dean’s eyes widened. Castiel was offering him his jacket???

“Really?... I—uh—thanks, Cas”

the bartender twisted, reaching over to the backseat. After a couple moments, his hand found a heap of fabric. He grabbed it, bringing the jacket to the front. He slipped it on. 

The jacket was warm, the inside lined with fleece and outside with cotton. It was the perfect size, as if it had been custom made for him. The faint aroma of honey and mint lingered on it.  
Dean forgot about the cold wind hitting his face. 

His voice faltered slightly, his cheeks burning.

“Woah... this jacket is really nice! Where’d you snag it?”

Castiel drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “Crowley is a fashion designer up in New York. He offered me a custom made jacket in return for an extra couple hours of work.”

“Well, you made the right choice. This thing is great!”

“... I can maybe have Crowley make you one, if you’d like. He has too much spare time, anyways.”

Dean bit his lip, concealing his shaking hands in the jacket pocket. “That would be really nice of you, Cas.”

The rest of the drive was silent. Dean remained calm on the outside, but his brain was screaming. 

He was wearing Cas’ jacket!!!

They turned off the street, parking in the front of Bobby’s cabin. 

Dean sighed, getting out of the car. He didn't need to be led. 

He had memorized Bobby’s place last time he was there. He knew that he wouldn’t want someone leading him everywhere...

Castiel fell into suit, walking a couple steps behind him. 

He trudged up the steps and knocked on the door. 

About ten seconds later and Bobby opens it. 

A familiar voice hollered, gruff and loud. “DEAN!!!”

He grinned boyishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Heya, Bobby!”

The man drew the bartender into a tight hug. “I missed you, boy.”

“Missed you too.”

Bobby let go. “And who is this young man?”

Dean put a reassuring hand on the model’s shoulder.

“This is Cas.”

The middle aged man laughed. “Dean’s told me all about you over the phone! 

Dean cringed, facing away from his neighbor. 

Castiel tensed up under his grasp. 

Oh shit, why did Bobby have to say it like that???”

Castiel sounded unsure of himself. “All good things, I hope. I have heard great things about you.”

“Trust me, Dean is practically in LOVE with you!”

Dean held back a choke, pursing his lips. Castiel, did in fact, choke, spluttering out a couple incoherent words.

ignoring the previous statement, Castiel shook Bobby’s hand and they stepped inside the cabin.

Bobby showed Cas around while Dean sat on the couch. 

Okay. This is all normal. It’s completely and totally normal to bring your breathtaking neighbor to your brother’s wedding as a plus one, sleep with him, wear his hoodie, and introduce him to your foster father. 

.... Yup, definitely normal.

Sam and Gabriel arrived while Bobby was showing Cas the backyard. 

The moose let out a strangled gasp when seeing his brother.

“Dean, are you... wearing Cas’ jacket?”

Dean pointed an accusing finger at his brother. “Shut your face, bitch!”

“Oh my Chuck, YOU ARE!!!!!”

Before Dean could defend himself, Bobby and Castiel barged in. 

Their foster father had set his home up for brunch. Everyone invited to the wedding would be attending it, as a reunion of sorts.

As the hour rolled on, a massive crowd had gathered. Castiel was approached by almost every person. They all asked how he met Dean, and were curious to where their relationship stood. 

What surprised Dean more? Cas’ response to them. 

Back at home, Castiel would be silent and closed off from everyone besides himself and Dean. Today was a completely different story. After getting used to Bobby, the model was open and willing to socialize. He would tell everyone how they met, him hiding behind the bar counter from a teenage mob. Whenever someone asked about their relationship towards each other, Cas would respond by saying they ‘share a profound bond’.  
Dean, for whatever reason, began to feel trapped. He didn't want everyone prodding at Castiel like a new toy—

Then he realized something.

For whatever reason, Dean wanted to be alone with Castiel. He didn't like the idea of sharing him with anyone else. 

He liked spending his mornings alone with Castiel, drinking tea and complaining about work.

It’s normal to feel that way about a friend, right?

———

Castiel’s POV:

The model stood in the backyard, mingling with Dean’s family.

He had to make a good impression. That, or he could kiss his nonexistent chance with Dean goodbye. They bartender prioritized family, and if they didn't approve of him, Castiel would be kicked to the curb.

After talking with a man named Adam, he creeped back into the cabin, filling his glass with ice water. Everyone else appeared to be outside, making conversation. 

He felt a firm hand clasped his back, causing him to jump. 

Bobby laughed, his eyes shining. “Hey, Castiel. We haven't really gotten the chance to talk alone, huh?”

“Uh—no, sir.”

The man smiled warmly at him. “Just call me Bobby. It’s obvious that Dean considers you important. Anyone who’s a... friend... of Dean is a friend of mine.”

Castiel leaned back on the counter, smiling shyly out the window. He saw Dean at the edge of the woods, talking to a little girl. He recognized the her as Lilith. She seemed nice, although a bit intense.

Bobby chuckled. “He’s something special, ain’t he?”

Castiel subconsciously hummed in agreement. He brought the drink to his lips, the cold water soothing his throat.

The middle aged man sighed. “You know, at first I was unconvinced.... but now I am positive. You definitely have the hots for him—

Castiel chocked on the water, which suddenly tasted a lot like vodka. He fought the urge to spit back in his cup, swallowing the liquid. 

His voice came out in incoherent jumbles. “I have—hots for—and Dean—and... huh?”

Bobby smirked at him. “It’s obvious, idjit! You’re always looking for him. Oh—and don't get me started on the looks you keep pulling!”

Castiel’s face burned. Finding himself unable to reply, he just looked down at the kitchen counter

Bobby returned his hand to Castiel’s back. “Dean seems to be very fond of you. He kept calling me over the summer to boast about your Braille. Apparently you’re a fast learner. Oh—and he mentioned how you always walk with him to work.... he likes that. A lot.”

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. “He does?”

The man rolled his eyes. “You really are oblivious, aren’t ya? It’s like you two were made for each other— you’re both equally thick-headed, pining idiots.” 

“I... wha?”

Bobby waved him off with his hand. “Ah— never mind. You two will figure it out... eventually.”

Before Castiel could regain his bearings and question Bobby, the older man started up another conversation. He tried to keep up, but his brain was still malfunctioning. 

The man interrogated him, asking about his childhood, job, celebrity life, whatever came to mind. 

By the time Bobby had left the kitchen, half of the guests had fled. 

Castiel had, somehow, managed to to keep his cool. He mingled with the remaining people, asking and answering questions. 

As the next few hours passed, he felt a sense of dread overwhelm him. 

He was searching for two specific people. He had been keeping an eye out for them since he had stepped into the cabin.

Where were Dean’s parents? 

He remembered seeing them in a photo a few weeks back. The charming blonde woman and a black-haired man. 

Castiel was anxious to meet them. From what he could tell in the photo, the family was close. 

He recalled the look of excitement on toddler Dean’s face. The resemblance between him as a child and as an adult was uncanny. The lopsided grin only seemed to have brightened with age.

He HAD to impress Dean’s parents. 

But another hour ticked away, and the couple never showed. 

———

The remaining of brunch was slow. The meeting stretched on until late afternoon. Sam and Gabriel, Charlie and Gilda, joined Dean and the model for dinner. They stopped at a burger place on the way back to the hotel. 

They then all went swimming in the pool later that evening. 

Castiel found himself in Dean’s hotel room, hovering over the bed. The bartender was already in the shower, washing away the day.

A jumble of nerves overcame him. 

The only bad thing that happened last night was that they accidentally held hands. 

But what if something else happens? 

The bathroom door opened, Dean trudging over with a tired expression on his face. He flopped onto the bed with no hesitance, groaning.

“I’m so glad we’re out of there. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing family again... but I had no idea how much longer I could listen to my cousins’ ramblings about reality TV.”

Castiel smiled to himself. “Your family seems very nice.”

Dean hummed in acknowledgment. 

Castiel let out a nervous exhale. He would have to get into bed sometime....

So the model slipped underneath the covers, trying to keep as much distance between him and Dean as possible. 

He leaned over and shut off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. The only light in the room was entering in from the window, partly covered by the curtains. Dean was back, sighing as he sunk into the mattress. 

“How’d you think of Bobby?”

Castiel felt his cheeks flush, remembering the conversation from earlier that day. “He is very kind. And very... observational.”

Dean chuckled, rolling off his back to face Castiel. 

The model’s breath hitched.

Just like this morning, Dean had a relaxed expression on his face. 

It was so... real.

In the day, Dean walked with his chin up. His posture was almost perfect, to the point where Castiel wondered if it was painful. The amount of effort he put into seeming normal was admirable.

Right now, it was just him and Dean. 

For the first time since he had awoken, Dean’s shoulders relaxed. He was just being himself. 

His voice was barely audible over the blood rushing in the model’s ears. 

“Good night, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write!
> 
> I hope you are all having a wonderful week and that you enjoyed this update! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! :)

Dean’s POV:

~~~~~~Dream wooooooo~~~~~~

Dean was four again, sitting cross legged on his twin-sized bed. 

He looked up at his trembling father. John’s bottom lip shook, tears streaming down his his sunken face.  
The little boy barely understood what his father was saying. 

“Dean—I.... your mother isn't—

He chocked back another sob, trying to restrain himself. 

“Your mother isn't coming home.”

Dean tilted his head. “When is mama coming back, then?”

John knelt down to his level. “She isn't.”

Dean frowned, fiddling with his hands. His confusion must have been apparent by the look on his face. 

No one had ever told him what death was. It was never relevant... until now. 

John rested a trembling hand on his son’s shoulder. “Your mother was very sick... and if you get too sick, you have to go to the hospital, Remember?”

Dean nodded in affirmation.

John continued. “Well, sometimes you don’t come back from the hospital.”

“But can’t we visit her?”

“Not like the way we used to.”

Dean frowned. “That doesn't make sense...”

John gritted his teeth, growling out the words in frustration. “Your mother’s body stopped working. that’s what death is, Dean. Death is when someone’s body stops working, and the person leaves us.”

Dean felt his eyes welling up, realization hitting him like a truck. “She left us?”

John nodded. “Yeah, kiddo. She did.”

~~~~Dream wooooo~~~~~

Dean shot up from the mattress, almost falling off the edge of the bed. 

Where was he???

There was a groan to the side of him, groggy and deep. “Dean?”

He let go of a shaky breath. 

Dean remembered now. He was staying in a hotel with his family and friends. In only a couple days, his brother would be married.

oh right, and he was currently sleeping with Cas, who was his plus one.

The model rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

His words came out, barely a wisper. “Just a dream. M’ fine.”

Castiel sighed, shifting his weight so he was closer to Dean.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Dean had never talked about Mary or John before. To anyone. If anything, he was the person who shut down those conversations.

Then why did he want to tell Cas?

“I....”

He had always been supportive. Maybe telling him would be a good thing.

But what if Cas concluded that Dean was broken? Too complicated and weak to hang around?

The model’s voice rumbled, reminding Dean of thunder. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“...It was about my mom.”

Castiel was silent, patiently waiting for Dean to continue. He started to massage his back, just how he had done on the plane. The comfort gave him the assurance he needed to continue.

“Uh—remember that photo? The one of my family?”

Castiel hummed. 

“I was four when that picture was taken. And that was taken a few months before—

A rogue tear escaped from the corner of his eye, sliding down his cheek. “My mom had problems when having Sam. Due to a complication, she needed a C-section. She lost an unhealthy amount of blood.... The problems only got worse from there. My mom kept it from us, in order to stop us from worrying. We were short on money, and the hospital bill for Sam was already putting a dent in our finances. By the time we found out about it... it was too late.”

Castiel hitched a breath, his hand lingering on the crook of Dean’s neck. 

“I didn't really get what happened at first. I uh—.... I dreamt of when my dad told me she wasn’t coming home.”

Castiel was still, not even his breathing audible. 

The eerie silence stretched. 

What if Cas thought he was weak?

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry.”

He trembled, relieved by Castiel’s words.

“Do you want to talk about her?”

Dean... had never been asked that before. John never let him mention his mom, and Sammy was always too terrified to talk about it. Dean, whenever his brother had tried, shut him down. 

Maybe it was time he finally did.

“Mary was kind. She was a terrible cook, but knew how to make the best Mac and cheese. She was really smart too, from what I can remember. Sammy definitely got his brains from her. She liked gardening and took a lot of boxing classes. She was never able to stay still too long, always wanting to go on hikes and road trips. I Guess I got that from her.”

“She sounds incredible.”

“She was...”

Dean felt himself smiling. It was subtle and small, but genuine. He was never able to think about his mom without crying, but this was the first time he had smiled. He and Cas sat there for a while, letting what each of them had said sink in.

Castiel’s hand moved down to the small of Dean’s back, sending a chill running up his spine. “Do you think you can fall back asleep, or do you want to stay up?”

He slipped back under the covers, muscles loosening. Castiel did the same. 

For the first time in his entire life, Dean had willingly spoken about his mother. 

Sure, he might not have been ready to tell Cas about John, but baby steps, right?

What mattered is that Dean trusted Cas, more than anyone he had met since the accident. 

What did this mean???

Dean was terrified (and maybe even excited) to find out.

———

Castiel’s POV:

A natural light flooded into the room, rousing Castiel. He forced his eyes open, squinting at the window. A quick glance at the wall confirmed that it was—

Eleven. 

Huh.... weird. 

Once again, Castiel had found himself sleeping in late. 

His gaze drifted over to the man sleeping beside him.

The events of last night rushed back to him. 

Dean had a nightmare.

The first thing he remembered from last night was that Dean was turning a lot in his sleep, as if trying to find a comfortable position. Then he began mumbling. By the time Castiel realized that Dean was having a bad dream, he had awoken. 

It broke Castiel’s heart when Dean told him about Mary. The more Cas thought about the bartender, the stronger his urge to hug and console him was. 

There was a moment last night when he was going to pull Dean into an embrace. He refrained, not wanting to make him feel awkward or uncomfortable. 

He settled on massaging his back instead. Maybe it wasn't the best method to console him, but it seemed to have worked. It had helped Dean back on the flight...

Castiel slowly got out of bed, sparing his friend a last look before getting ready. 

He got into his swimming trunks and grabbed the room key. He then walked down to the pool.

The first ten minutes he was alone. 

Then the door opened, revealing Gabriel. He smiled when seeing the model.

“Cassie!”

Gabriel dropped his towel on a beach chair and stuck his feet in the pool. 

“How are you doing?”

Castiel fought back a yawn. “Good... you’re getting married in two days. Are you exited?”

Gabriel nodded, looking sheepishly down at his engagement ring. 

“You know, I thought I would be nervous or scared about getting hitched. I used to like the idea of running free, but then I met Sam. He taught me things I don't think I would have ever understood without him. I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my life arguing with him!”

Castiel smiled at the thought of Sam and Gabriel waking up in twenty years and arguing over who stole the blankets.

He wondered what it would be like to wake every morning with Dean. To roll over and be able to see those green eyes and freckles. 

Castiel didn't deny it anymore. He COULDN'T deny it anymore.

He had fallen for Dean harder than he had ever fallen for anyone in his entire life. 

And he hoped that Dean would be there to catch him.

“Gabriel... I hope you don't mind me mentioning this, but Dean brought something up yesterday. I wanted to know how to approach the situation without making him feel uncomfortable.”

The man nodded. “What did he say?”

“He talked about Mary.”

Gabriel first nodded. “Oh, well—

His eyes then widened, color draining from his face.

“Dean... mentioned Mary... to you???”

Castiel nodded, his stomach churning. 

“Is there something wrong with that?”

Gabriel stared down at the water, eyes unfocused. “No. It’s just that... Dean never talks about Mary with anyone. Not even Sam...”

Castiel felt his face heat up. “He doesn't?”

“No. And John is a forbidden subject all together— he didn't tell you about him, did he???”

“John?”

Gabriel let out a relieved sigh. “His father. Dean never told you about him?”

Castiel shook his head. 

Why did Gabriel look so nervous?

“What? Is something wrong with his father?”

Gabriel laughed bitterly. “That’s the understatement of the year! Sam still hates the man with all his guts. Dean never had the heart to, though. He always blamed himself for— sorry, Cassie, I shouldn’t talk about it...”

Castiel nodded, confused. 

Gabriel rested a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll tell you about it eventually. If he’s mentioned Mary... he must really like you.” 

This was very confusing to him. Something was being kept from Castiel, wasn't there?

———

He walked back to the hotel room shortly after. Dean was still in bed, reading the horror novel. His hair was a ruffled mess, sticking up in multiple areas. He bit his lip in concentration, his index finger gliding over the Braille.  
He grinned like a child, holding the novel up in the air.

“Heya, Cas! The book just got really interesting, the killer—

Castiel shushed him. “No spoilers!”

A mischievous look entered the other man’s expression. “what would you do if I told you that—

“Shush—

“Cain’s wife dies!”

Castiel’s mouth hung open. “No! She did???”

Dean shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to read and find out!”

He grumbled, walking over to his suitcase and getting out a new pair of clothes. “What are we doing today?”

The bar tender turned a page of the book, a bored expression on his face. “Don't know. I have to go to the rehearsal dinner later tonight and practice my speech as best man.”

The man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I still have no idea what to say. I have written down a million things, but none of it felt right.... actually, can you help me?”

Castiel hummed in answer, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Dean put the book down, getting up and retrieving a sheet of paper out from his duffle bag. 

He sat back down on the bed. “Okay.... alright. Here goes nothing.”

Dean’s voice was shaky when he first started talking, but he quickly warmed up. He talked about the first time Gabriel had met Sam. 

Apparently, Gabriel had strolled into the bar and demanded an interview. Sam refused him at first, kicking him out of the restaurant. After THREE MONTHS of coming in every morning and demanding an interview, Sam submitted to him. 

As it turned out, Gabriel was actually a magnificent cook. Out of spite, Sam still didn't want to hire him, but Dean had a good feeling about the guy. On the first day of work, Gabriel had argued with Sam about the new design of the menus. As the year stretched on, their genuine arguments became playful. Sam’s previous hatred towards the man for being too flirtatious and extroverted became admiration.

Dean reminisced of how Sam rushed into his apartment at three in the morning one time, terrified by the fact that he had fallen for a person he had despised so much. What was even funnier was that Gabriel had showed up a few minutes before Sam with the same problem, and overheard everything he had said. Well, they got together. Now the two were here, five years later, getting married. 

Castiel loved Dean’s speech, lasting a short and sweet seven minutes. 

Dean was not as convinced, running through it several more times before putting it down.

The morning passed by quickly, and Dean and Castiel spent their afternoon roaming around town. 

Dean had to leave for the dinner rehearsal, and Castiel spent the rest of the evening in the room. He read the horror novel, catching up to where the bartender had left off.

And yes, Cain’s lover, did in fact, die. 

Castiel may or may not have cried. Just a little. 

Dean came back about a couple hours later, exhausted. 

He dove face down onto the bed, grumbling profanities into his pillow. 

Castiel chuckled, also sliding underneath the covers.

Dean was asleep before Castiel had even put his phone down. 

So he scrolled through social media. 

Not to his surprise, there had been a couple photos taken of him and Dean walking around the town. Many people were theorizing what they could be doing together in a different state. 

Quite a few believed that they were on a romantic retreat. 

If only. 

Castiel had no idea how long he had been looking through social media before it happened. 

He felt a warm pressure on his side. Dean had shifted in his sleep, his side pressing up against his. 

Shitshitshitshit—

Castiel tried to wiggle father away, in order to respect Dean’s personal space. The other wouldn’t have it, making a tiny groan and shifting with him. If the model tried moving again, he would fall off of the bed.

So after a whole five seconds, the model gave up trying to escape. 

He turned off his phone and placed it on the nightstand. The drama could wait.

He slowly sunk into a lying position. Dean subconsciously moved with him.

His head now rested between Castiel’s chest and shoulder. 

This was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter was filler. I tried to add my usual fluff and angst thing, but I’m mostly prompting for the next few chapters. Trust me when I say that the next one is... fun! 
> 
> Not having to do with the story, what is the weather like right now for ya’ll? I know it’s a weird question! My place is always really sunny, and we’re getting clouds for the first time in what feels like an eternity! Hopefully it rains. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE you all so much! The feedback on the last chapter was incredible. I really enjoyed reading about what the weather was like for you. It was so much fun, and I think I might ask other questions like that in the future! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dean’s POV:

The sound of the shower starting woke Dean. He flailed around for a moment, stretching and sitting up. 

Embarrassment and guilt still overwhelmed him. Maybe he shouldn’t have told Cas about Mary...

He could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, which would usually still be down when he woke. 

How long was he asleep?

Dean sat in bewilderment until Castiel exited the bathroom. 

The bartender’s groggy voice sounded foreign to him. “What time is it?”

Castiel hummed, looking over at the clock. “... You’re not going to like my answer, Dean.”

He sighed. “Ten?”

“No. Eleven forty-three.”

“....What??? Like—eleven in the morning? Almost noon?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.... woah, okay.”

Castiel huffed, flopping back down on the bed.

A sly grin entered Dean’s expression. “My brother’s getting married tomorrow! This is your first wedding, right?”

Castiel nodded. “I know that there is a ceremony and cake, but what else happens at weddings?”

Dean chuckled at Castiel cluelessness. “Well, there is usually food, accompanying the wedding cake, dancing of course, an—

Castiel’s breath hitched. “Dancing?”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

The model sighed, sounding defeated. 

Dean stood, foraging for clothes inside his black hole of a suit case. The Bachelor's party would be starting soon, and he planned on spending every moment of the day with Sammy.

Castiel was frozen in place, fiddling with his hands. 

Dean frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Cas’ words sounded forced. “Nothing....”

———

Castiel’s POV: 

Shit!!!!!!

Castiel. Didn’t. Know. How. To. Dance. 

He never needed to know how! He tried hip hop club with Meg back in High school, but he sucked. It would be more than accurate to say that he had two left feet.

And he might actually have to DANCE with someone???

Chuck—what if he had to dance with Dean?!?

What was he going to do?

Dean’s head turned in his direction, his eyes glinting with excitement. “I’m sure you’ll love it! Wedding food is SO GOOD!”

Castiel laughed nervously. “Uh huh.”

The bartender took his clothes and walked into the bathroom. He didn't close the door in order to maintain conversation with the model. What Dean didn't know was that there was a mirror reflecting off the wall, revealing the inside. 

Before Castiel could warn him, the man had already started undressing.

He turned away the second Dean peeled off his shirt. He only caught a glimpse of tan skin in the reflection. 

“So I have to go to a Sammy’s bachelor party. Are you going to be able to keep yourself occupied without me?”

Castiel spared a glance in the mirror, feeling weird talking to without seeing anyone. 

Nononononono

Dean was facing away from the mirror, only wearing a pair of boxers. Castiel’s eyes followed the indentations of his back. He watched as Dean rolled his shoulders, showing off muscles he didn't know existed. Castiel could even spot some freckles on his upper body, which faded by his mid back.

Dean crossed his arms, waiting for a reply. He looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah?”

Castiel’s throat was too dry for him to form a reply. He just stared, wide-eyed and mouth a gape.

Dean sighed, still waiting for his friend to respond. His hands traveled down to his boxers, pulling them— 

Castiel whipped his head back around. 

Nooooooo

Dean just took them off...

Before turning his head, the model had caught a glimpse of hip bones and— 

“Cas? You okay with that???”

Castiel bit back a whimper, wishing that he could drink a gallon of bleach. “Mmhmm.”

“Awesome. I’m sure you can find someone to talk to while I’m out.”

Castiel stared out of the window in disbelief. 

He wasn't supposed to see that!

Not that he didn't want to—

‘Nope’, he chided himself, ‘stop thinking about how Dean is literally PERFECT—

He could hear footsteps from behind him. “How do I look? I want to look good for Sammy on his last day of freedom!”

Castiel had to physically turn his head with his hand, afraid of invading the other’s privacy. 

Dean was facing him, a charismatic grin plastered on his face. 

He wore a button down tee shirt and jeans. His hair was gelled, styled to look effortlessly stunning.

Castiel’s mouth was, once again, a gape. “You look incredible, Dean.”

The bartender’s eyes softened, a tiny smile sliding onto his face. Before he could respond, there was a knock at the door. Dean walked over and opened it, revealing a dressed up Charlie. 

She smiled up at him.“Ready to go? Sam is waiting for you downstairs.”

“Yeah.”

He looked over his shoulder. “I... gotta go. I’ll see you tonight.”

And just like that and he was gone, leaving Castiel emotionally wasted. 

———

Jo’s POV:

She decided to stay in the hotel. Ellen went to Gabriel’s bachelor party, who had declared to her that they were going to get ‘very drunk’. 

No thank you, Jo is fine with sitting on her bed and watching ‘Ghostfacers’. She didn’t want to be hungover at the actual wedding.

About two hours into her marathon and she hears a frantic knock at the door. She gets up to open it, thinking that her mom had forgotten something. 

To her surprise, a very nervous looking model was standing on the other side.

“Hey, handsome, what can I do you for?”

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip. “Dean told me that you have to dance at weddings, and I have no idea what to do. You HAVE to teach me!!!”

Jo giggled. “Well, you came to the right place! Lucky for you, I actually took dancing lessons back a couple years back.”

Castiel sighed, a wave of relief washing over him. He walked into the hotel room, wringing his hands. 

She gave him a reassuring grin, walking over to the TV and shutting it off. She grabbed her phone and found a ‘slow song’ play list.

“Okay. Do you want to learn how to lead? If you want to dance with Dean, you’ll have to do that.”

The man’s face went a beet red, and he nodded sheepishly. “I would like that.”

Jo grinned. “Good. Okay, you first need to ask whether they care to dance with you. Imagine I’m Dean and ask me.”

Castiel cleared his throat, shuffling nervously over to her.

“Uh—would you... you like to dance?”

“CUT!!!”

Castiel flinched, hands shooting up defensively. 

Jo shook her head. “Look, you are very adorable when you say it like that, but that’s not what you should go for. One thing I know about Dean? He’s used to having to be the charming one. He would be in for a... very happy surprise if you were confident, charming, and in control. He doesn't get that treatment often.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay. Can you give me an example?”

Jo grinned, taking Castiel’s hands and sitting him down on the bed. She spoke, making sure her words tumbled out with confidence and authority. “Would you care to dance with me, Dean?”

Castiel nodded, standing up to switch roles. 

He walked over to Jo, his back straight and his face expression set. He offered her his hand, a sly smile on his face. 

“Would you like to dance with me?”

Jo sighed. “We’ll work on it. Make sure to say his name, it gives a sense of intimacy.”

———

Hours passed, and a LOT of tears were wasted, but Castiel’s dancing skills had improved immensely. 

At the beginning, he would stumble and step on Jo’s feet. He was always looking down, his attention on his next move rather than her. 

Jo cringed whenever she thought of Castiel asking Dean to dance. Hopefully he would not suffer as many injuries as she is had received.

Now, he asked her to dance with charm and intellect. Castiel had found a way to still be himself and also act calm and collected. He led her with confidence, his blue eyes glued to hers the entire time.

Whenever she felt like he was confident enough, she would add another step to their dance. 

By the end of the (very VERY long day), the model had even learned how to swoop and turn his partner. Jo doubted he would use those moves, but it was still reassuring to have under his belt. 

Jo was very proud by his improvement. Somehow, she was managed to change Castiel from the worst dancer in the actual history of the world, to even better than HER! And she had been dancing for years!

He thanked her profusely for her help, a giddy smile on his face. 

“Is there anything else I should do? Other than dancing?”

“Well, don't be afraid to start up a conversation with Dean. I’m sure he will be very pleased by your skills. Off of the dance floor, I would give him a little space to be with Sam. It is his baby brother’s big day, after all. You can hang out with me until Dean is alone. Then I would swoop in and be Prince Charming. Also, don't pretend with him. He always appreciated when people were open around him. Dean is a relatively closed off man, so encourage him with your body language to relax. He’ll follow suit.”

Castiel stood a few feet from the bed, hand resting on the desk. He looked exhausted, his movements sluggish and body covered in sweat. “Can we do it one more time?”

Jo smiled. “Of course!”

———

Dean’s POV:

Dean sat in a bar, calloused hand wrapped around his drink. 

He spent the early afternoon going around town and on hikes with Sam and other family friends. 

Then they went out to dinner, where Charlie had proposed going to a bar.

So here he was, babysitting his brother as he got wasted with Charlie, who had dared him to a competitive game of beer pong. Oh right, and they were drinking Vodka, not beer...

Although physically present, Dean’s mind was somewhere else. 

Castiel had been acting weird when he left. He had no idea why. 

Was it something he had said or done? Both, maybe? 

Sam noticed his brother’s vacant expression, stumbling over and sitting next to him.

His words were strung together in a long slur. “Heya, Deannn. Watchya thinking about?”

Dean smiled, resting his hand on his trashed brother’s. “Nothing.”

Sam laughed, running a free hand through his hair. “I know that look! You’re thinking about Cassie, aren’t you???”

He shook his head. “What? No way—

Sam huffed. “It’s my last day as a free man, Dean. Why don't you just be honest with me?”

Dean chuckled quietly, squeezing his brother’s hand. “I was.... Just thinking about a conversation I had with Cas this morning. What’s it to you?”

Sam giggled like a preschooler. “You know, I never thanked you for what you did for me and Gabe. You made us WORK... and without you, I would have fired him. And... and I want to be there for you and Cas the way you were for me and my gummy bear. I know you guys are going to go through a lot of shit, but I want be there cheering you on when you two finally decide to bone!”

Dean choked on his drink, eyes wide and cheeks burning. “W-what??? Sammy, you know that I’m—

Sam grinned, batting his eyes. “In love?”

He rolled his eyes, trying to convince himself that Sam was just drunk. “No.”

Sam whined, slamming his head down on the table. His voice was barely audible over the sound of music and chatter. 

“I bet... a gazillion dollars that you do.”

Dean shook his head. He decided to entertain his brother’s theory. “Why do you think I’m in love him?”

Sam giggled again, drumming his fingers on the table. “Well, first of all, you keep looking for excuses to touch and be around him. Like— only HE has led you the entire trip. And you are sharing a room—let alone a bed— with him. And you wore his jacket through the entirety of brunch! Second of all, you smile whenever someone talks about him. And not just a smile. You look like a sappy teenager in a rom com!”

Dean sighed, taking another sip of his drink. “I...ugh.”

Someone ran over, crashing into neighboring tables as she arrived. Charlie spoke loudly, grabbing the attention of almost everyone inside the bar. “Aweeeeeeee! Are we talking about Dean’s hubby?”

His face went red from embarrassment. “Shush!”

Charlie cackled like a witch. “So we are, then!”

Sam nodded. “Yesh. I just told Dean why he loves Cassie!”

“Of course Dean likes Castiel. They are husbands, after all!”

Dean groaned, wishing that he wasn't surrounded by drunk toddlers. “Are you guys serious?”

Sam nodded, lips twisting into a pout. “As the plague.”

“Guys, even if I did... ‘love Cassie’, which I most certainly don’t, he would never like me back.”

Charlie and Sam shared a deadpan expression before turning back to glare at him. “Are you kidding us right now?”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “What?”

Sam muttered something under his breath. He then placed a large hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Why wouldn’t he?”

Dean shrugged, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. “Well, I have nothing to offer him. I have only enough money to get myself by, I am terrified of leaving the city, and I cant even see him.”

Charlie put a hand over Dean’s mouth, using the other to flick his forehead. “You’re the stupidest sap I have ever had to console!”

Dean scoffed. “Am I wrong?”

Sam and Charlie rolled their eyes simultaneously. “YES!”

“How?”

Sam laughed, leaning over the table to whisper his next words. “For one, you have a LOT to offer him. Just because you can’t see and that you had a hard childhood, doesn't mean that you’re broken. For another, Castiel doesn't even notice those things about you. He likes being with you because of who you are, nothing less, nothing more.”

Charlie giggled. “And he looks at you like you’re a GOD!!! The pining going on between you two is ridiculous. Can. You. Stop. Pining. And. Just. Kiss!?!

Dean’s body felt like it was on fire. 

‘None of what they’re saying is true. They are just very drunk.’ 

“I have no idea what you two are talking about. We’re not pining!”

Sam burst out laughing, sliding out of his seat and crumpling on the floor. 

Charlie just sat there. She sniffled, bringing a hand and wiping furiously at her eyes. 

Dean’s mouth hung open. “Are you... crying?”

Charlie nodded. “It’s all too much! I can’t handle the stress anymore. Talking about how hopeless you are is making me miss Gilda!”

Dean downed the rest of his drink. He’s too sober for this

———

He arrived back to his room late at night. He had dragged Sam and Charlie, along with other drunk wedding guests, back to their individual rooms. Then he had to find Gabriel and bring him back home. That took another two hours. 

One thing he learned today? 

Trying to lead drunk people back to their rooms while being blind is NOT easy. Gabe kept tricking him, telling Dean the wrong room numbers and floors. At one point, Dean and him crashed into a wall. When asking him why he hadn’t warned Dean Ahead of time, Gabriel responded by saying. 

“My eyes were closed”

Never again. As long as he had something to say about it, Dean would NEVER go to another wedding in his life. 

He leaned against the hotel door, shutting it. He wanted to fall asleep right there, curled in the doorway. 

“Dean?”

The bartender hummed tiredly in response, trudging into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He took a longer shower, sometimes just standing tiredly under the water. His entire body ached. 

When he finished, he got into his sleeping clothes and brushed his teeth. 

He creeped back to the bed, getting under the covers without hesitation. He had no energy to freak out about sleeping with Cas tonight.

There was a low chuckle to the side of him. “Rough night?”

Dean grumbled. “Got lost on the way back. Blame Gabe.”

“Huh?”

“Ask me about it in the morning. What time is it?”

Castiel stifled a yawn. “You got back at two.”

“Nughhh”

Dean’s eyes widened with realization. 

Did Castiel.... wait for him? Did he stay awake so he could talk to him?

“You didn't have to wait up for me, you know.”

Cas was silent for a moment before he spoke. “I wanted to.”

Dean felt a small grin creep onto his face. He didn't bother hiding it from the model. 

“Thanks. What did you do while I was gone?”

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. “I hung out with Jo.”

“Oh cool! What did you guys do?”

“We watched Ghostfacers and talked about the wedding. We went swimming afterwards with Gilda.”

Dean laughed quietly at the idea of Castiel watching a Ghostfacer’s marathon with Jo. 

Castiel’s weight shifted and a clicking sound went off. That must have been the lamp. 

Dean smiled contently, a fuzzy and warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Cas waited for him.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheh
> 
> This was really fun to write. Next chapter is the wedding!!! 
> 
> I hope you’re having an amazing day/night! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I wanted to shout out my Beta Reader. They didn’t have an account until now, but they finally got one! :) 
> 
> Hey, Keeper_of_BEEES, welcome to the Ao3 family! Thank you so much for editing my chapters. <3

Castiel’s POV:

He phased in and out of sleep, a sense of calm overwhelming his senses. He only felt warmth, pressing up against his stomach and chest. 

It was not until he was fully awake did he realize his predicament. 

He was lying on his back, left arm wrapped tightly around Dean, who was using his shoulder as a pillow. 

On his chest was... well, Dean. The man was practically sprawled on top of him, his left leg tangled between Castiel’s. His arm rested on the model’s chest, fist clutching his shirt. 

Castiel knew he should have been panicked. He should wake Dean, or at least try and escape the situation. 

But he stayed there, frozen. Something about this felt... right. 

Castiel couldn't bring himself to wake Dean. 

He studied his face instead, which lied mere inches from his own. 

Castiel first looked at the bartender’s freckles. He wondered how long it would take to count them all.

The model then looked up at Dean’s hair, which was slightly ruffled. Castiel was still not used to it. Usually, he would be using gel, having styled it to look neat. 

Castiel loved when it was on it’s own. It looked fluffy and soft to the touch. 

Could he maybe...?

Castiel took his free hand, biting down on his bottom lip as he slowly buried his fingers in dirty blonde hair. He ran through it slowly, in disbelief of how fluffy it was.

The model’s hand flinched away as he heard a tiny mumble from Dean. 

Fuck! Why did he do that??? He was overstepping so many boundaries—

Dean nestled closer, hand moving up to Castiel’s right shoulder. His calloused hand rested on bare skin. The model could feel hot breath against his neck, causing chills to run up his spine.

Shit. 

Castiel’s heart thumped against his ribcage, as if it were trying to escape his body. 

After a couple minutes, his arm, still in the air, grew tired. 

He risked resting it on Dean’s back. 

He stirred, clinging onto Castiel. 

The model couldn’t help himself from grinning. 

Who could blame him? Dean was cuddling with him!

A banging at the door caused Castiel to flinch. 

Ughh—WHY???

Castiel’s held his breath, waiting for what would happen next. 

A low voice rung from behind the door. “Hey, brother—oh, and Castiel— Sam needs help getting ready!”

Dean mumbled again, breath still hot on Castiel’s neck. “Mmh—what time is it???”

What if Dean found out that Castiel was up before him? How would he react?

Dean grumbled, nuzzling his head back into the crook of Castiel’s neck. “You up?”

Uh—what???

Castiel didn't respond. Maybe he could just pretend that he was asleep...

Benny knocked on the door again. “Dean?”

The bartender was still for another ten seconds, forehead pressed into Castiel’s shoulder.

The model was beyond confused. Why didn't Dean flinch away? Why was he just lying here, on TOP of him???

Dean rose, removing himself from Castiel and creeping over to the door. He opened it, whispering to the intruder—er—Benny.

“Sush, Cas is still sleeping. What time is it?”

Benny sighed quietly. “Five in the morning. Sorry I woke you so early, but Sam is already freaking out. He wants to look perfect for Gabriel, and he wanted you to help.”

Dean was silent for a moment. “Okay. Just let me get my shoes on.”

After about two more minutes of quiet conversation and ruffling through stuff, Dean shut the door behind him. 

Castiel sat there, observing the empty room.

The model rolled over to Dean’s spot on the bed, warmth still radiating from where he had slept. 

He could smell the faint aroma of toothpaste and the hotel’s shampoo. 

It might not have made up for Dean’s absence, but it helped. 

Castiel tried to fall back asleep, hand buried underneath Dean’s pillow.

But it felt wrong. He felt as if he should have ‘woken up’ with Dean. Maybe he could have gotten ready and helped him with Sam.

That’s when he realized. 

What would happen when they went back home? 

Would Castiel even be able to sleep again without Dean next to him???

Most likely not. He wanted to stop thinking about what would happen back home. No more waking up next to Dean, no more long car rides or sleepy conversations. 

Castiel hated the thought of waking up in his cold apartment, not having Dean in his arms.

He gave up on rest about an hour after Dean had left, picking up the horror novel and struggling over the words. He was getting better at reading Braille, but he still took a while to read. He had to translate every letter before moving forward.

He then went down to eat the hotel’s complimentary breakfast. Dean, Benny, and Sam were nowhere to be found. 

Castiel went back to his room, awnsering to fan mail he had been avoiding.

Dean burst through the doors sometime around one, still wearing his pajamas. 

“Cas!!!”

The model flinched, dropping his phone. “Yes, Dean?”

“We need to get ready!!!”

Before Castiel could react, the bartender had turned around and rushed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and starting the shower.

It was obvious how nervous Dean was becoming. 

Castiel wasn’t shocked. Dean’s brother was getting married, after all! Who wouldn’t be exited?

He waited until the bartender got out of the bathroom, grabbing his own attire and taking a shower. After what felt like five minutes, Castiel was in his suit. He looked at himself in the mirror, contemplating what to do. He decided to keep his hair natural, remembering that people had often complimented his hair when it was ruffled. 

He took a deep breath, trying to relax. He had learned how to dance, he practiced for this.

Castiel was ready.

He left the bathroom.

.... He definitely wasn't ready. 

Even from behind, Dean looked fantastic. The tuxedo he wore fit snuggly, showing off his muscular figure. His perfect posture and attire made him look like a celebrity. Castiel, of all people, would know. 

Dean was struggling with tying his bow. He bit his lip in determination, hands shaking with nerves. 

Castiel walked over, instinctively taking Dean’s hands in his own.

“Let me.”

Dean struggled for a couple more seconds before groaning in frustration. 

“sonofabitch.”

Castiel began to fix the poorly tied bow. “I think you are even more nervous than Sam. He’s the one getting married, Dean, not you.”

The bartender chuckled, his face reddening. “Guess you’re right. I should stop acting like such a mom.”

“You are a good brother, Dean.”

He lowered his head, flushed by the model’s compliment. “Thanks, Cas. I try to be...”

Castiel finished fixing the bow tie. Only then did he realize how close they were. 

He gulped, looking down at Dean’s slightly parted mouth. He wondered what would happen if he were to lock lips with him, and how he would react if Cas were to bite his plump lower lip and tug at it—

Castiel pulled himself away in a daze, eyes darting everywhere but at Dean.

The bartender didn’t seem to notice, fiddling with his cuffs. “How do I look?”

Fuck him and his stupid question. Of course he looked great!

Castiel’s cheeks burned. His voice was barely above a whisper. “You look good...”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Look, I need to be perfect for Sammy... I need your help. Just use your modeling skills, or whatever, to fix me!”

Dean needed him. 

Castiel snapped out of his trance, deciding to approach Dean as a photographer would.

The model circled him, trying to find any flaws. Once in a while he would make a slight adjustment to something. He ended up only an inch away from Dean’s face. 

After about another moment of adjustments, Castiel found himself pleased with the overall result. 

Okay, NOW he can freak out. 

Dean’s lopsided grin was enough to make him pass out. He had never seen him so nervous and excited at the same time. His green eyes conveyed an emotion Castiel could not decipher. 

It made something in his heart melt.

Dean did a slow turn. “Okay, now how do I look?”

Castiel’s voice faltered again. How could he sum up Dean’s perfection in a simple sentence???

The words tumbled from his lips before he could stop them. “You look very pleasing.”

FUCK, that sounded awful! Nonono—

“Thanks, Cas.”

He felt as if he had been set on fire, and he looked away from the man in shame. 

Dean’s voice was soft, almost a mumble. “What time is it?”

Castiel looked up at the clock. “Two”

Dean panicked again, their intimate moment long forgotten. “It takes about an hour to get there, and we should get there early—

Dean stubbed his foot on the corner of the bed in his haste.

“Sonofabitch!!!!”

Castiel walked over to the pacing man, hands resting on his shoulders. “Calm down, Dean. You’ll be great. Sam will appreciate you, even if were to show up in jeans and a T-shirt.”

Dean bowed his head. “Sorry. Guess I never thought my little brother would get married... well, like, you know. I thought I would be prepared for it—

“You are. You have a wonderful speech and you look more handsome than anyone there will. Everyone will think you look hot—er—handsome.”

Dean’s eyes widened slightly. 

‘Pull yourself together’, Castiel chided himself, ‘stop saying things like that!!!’

He grabbed Dean’s hand, wishing he could erase the entire conversation from his brain. “Come on. We don’t want to be late.”

———

The hours rolled on, and Castiel found himself sitting on a bench.

The ceremony was taking place outside of a historical home of sorts, the early autumn air giving a welcoming atmosphere. 

Dean stood to the left of the Gabriel, waiting for his brother with a nervous expression on his face.

Castiel almost found it funny that Dean was more anxious then the married couple themselves. He wondered what Dean would act like If he were to be the actual groom—

Nope. He’s not thinking about this right now.

Sam walked down the isle with a wide smile on his face, escorted by Bobby. 

The ceremony went by very faster than he had expected. Gabriel’s brother, Loki, gave his speech, followed by Dean. 

Loki’s speech was not as HALF as good as Dean’s. Sure, Castiel was probably (definitely) biased, but who could blame him? 

Dean’s speech was sweet and simple. He talked about how Gabriel and Sam met, and added in a couple funny stories and jokes. Dean didn't even seem nervous! Somehow, he managed to pull himself together on the car ride over. 

Dean teared up a bit when the priest announced Gabriel and Sam as a married couple. It was strange to see so many emotions from the man. Before the trip, Dean always seemed either happy or indifferent.

In only a week, the model discovered Dean’s crippling fear of flying, that he cares more about family than anything, his mom was dead, and he is (surprisingly) an introvert.

With every new discovery, his desire to know Dean inside and out became unbearably intense. 

He had no idea that this man was so complex. 

Castiel sat down at a table, finding a spot between Ellen and Jo. Dean stuck by Sammy, as Jo had predicted, for dinner. 

He ate and talked to Sam and Gabriel’s friends and family. Most of them were unsurprisingly kind. 

However, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Dean and the other guests. 

An old college friend of Sam’s, Ruby, asked Dean a VERY interesting question. 

“So your brother is married before you, huh? When do you think you’ll settle down?”

The bartender offered her a charming grin, pointing finger guns at her. “Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

The woman smiled, then ungracefully handed him a slip of paper. “Well, I’m single and ready to mingle. Give me a call!”

Dean gave her one last smile as she left. He then waded it up the paper and dropped it into a trash can.

Thank CHUCK. 

Castiel let out a relieved sigh. 

Then he got nervous. 

What if Dean had the same reaction to him as to Ruby? What if Castiel was rejected like that???

Jo laughed, ebbing him away from his panic attack. “Don’t worry, Casanova, you’ll get your chance.”

The model’s face burned, eyes cast back down at the table. 

Time passed by, and everyone was sitting at their exclusive tables. 

Gabriel stood up, shouting for everyone’s attention. It was funny how loud and extroverted the man was. 

“I’m bored! Let’s dance before I go stir crazy!!!”

Sam lightly punched Gabriel’s arm in retaliation, but there was a boyish grin on his face. 

It was nice to see how happy the newly married couple was. Seeing them together gave Castiel hope. 

Just maybe this could all work out...

Gabriel led Sam to the dance floor, music playing softly in the background. Then Bobby danced with Gabriel, while Sam and Dean danced, then it switched. More people joined in. 

Castiel felt his adrenaline kick in, and his whole body shook. Jo gave him a tiny smile. 

“Wait until Dean get’s off the floor and another song pops on. That way he can catch a break.”

So he waited for about half an hour, the music became more pop, and people danced. Dean quickly left the dance floor, in order not to bump into anyone. 

About ten minutes later and another slow song pops up. 

Jo gave him a mischievous smile, nudging him with her shoulder. “Now go. Don't worry so much, you’ll do wonderful!”

He calmed himself, standing up and walking over to Dean.

———

Dean’s POV:

The bartender was leaning against the wall, smiling to himself. 

Sammy was married!

Sure, Sam and Gabe are going to fight... A lot. But they love each other more than anything in the entire world. 

And that’s all Dean could ask for his younger brother. 

To be happy. 

The music slowed. He grimaced, the thought of dancing again frustrating him.

Ruby, Lisa, and many more had attempted to slow dance with him, and he was getting very sick of it.

It just didn't feel... right. 

The only people he felt comfortable dancing with was Bobby, Gabriel, and Sam. They were his family. That, and they made sure he didn't bump into anything on accident. Others seem to forget that not being able to see made dancing difficult.

That’s when Dean heard the sound of someone walking towards him. Surprisingly, it wasn't the clacking of heels. Thank Chuck for that. 

“Dean.”

The bartender’s face immediately grew red. 

Oh. 

“Heya, Cas.”

“Congratulations, with your brother getting married.”

Dean chuckled to himself. “Yeah, I can barely believe Sammy is married.”

Castiel was silent for a moment. Unlike with most, Dean welcomed the silence between them. It didn’t feel awkward or strange. They just stood, both quietly enjoying the time they had together. 

After a couple more moments of silence, Castiel spoke. “Dean, would you care to dance with me?”

YES

Dean’s face must have been priceless. He stood there for what felt like a decade, in shock. He wanted to shout from the rooftops in excitement and crawl into a hole all at once. 

“I—uh—That would be great, Cas.”

Dean could barely process the fact that he was being led by Castiel to the dance floor.

He. Was. Going. To. Be. Slow. Dancing. With. Cas!!!!!

And even more surprising, the model had asked him! 

After the short walk to the dance floor, Castiel dropped his right hand on his waist, taking Dean’s hand with the other. 

Dean’s breath hitched, and his free hand moved instinctively to the model’s shoulder

Well, he’s fucked. 

Before he could relax, Castiel began to lead him. The steps were simple, but Dean could tell that the model knew what he was doing. 

Dean was so used to people stepping on his feet and being awkward, but Castiel was... perfect. 

Woah. 

Castiel spoke, only loud enough for Dean to hear. “What are you thinking about?”

The truth? ‘You’

“Going home and making you tea.”

That sounded like a safe answer???

“How about you?”

“I’m thinking about dancing with you.”

Dean’s face burned, and he felt a giddy smile form on his face.

Castiel continued. “But tea would be really nice too. Not as good as this, but still welcome.”

Dean’s heart was racing, and he bit his bottom lip. 

Castiel chuckled, barely audible over the music. It was as if his words were just for Dean.

Cas was picking up some more momentum. Not too much, but enough to match the tempo of the music. 

He spoke again about a minute later, his voice as low as thunder during a storm. Dean could imagine the blue of his eyes, stirring around in his irises like the sea. 

“What are you going to do while Gabriel and Sam are on honeymoon?”

Dean hadn’t thought about it, and he could barley focus on the question. 

He was to busy with the prospect of him DANCING with CAS. 

“I—don’t know how I’ll be able to juggle waiting, bartending, and running the restaurant while their gone. I’m afraid we might have to close until they are back...”

“How long will they be absent?”

“Ten days.”

“I don’t know much about waiting, but I can help out. I can just reschedule my modeling to the mornings. I’ll be here for you, if you’ll have me.”

Dean’s mouth was hanging open. 

Cas was offering to wait for him? Without ANY skills?

His heart skipped a beat.

Everything Cas had been doing for him: Being his plus one to the wedding and skipping out on work, helping Dean through his panic attacks and nightmares, dancing with him, and now he was offering to work shifts for him WHILE balancing his job as a model?

This wasn't neighborly.

Castiel was being a friend. 

If not something else...

Was Dean overthinking it?

“I would love that, Cas. I would have to teach you, and the pay is—

“I wouldn’t be doing it for any money, Dean. I don’t want you to pay me.”

OH. MY. CHUCK. 

Dean could feel something in his chest blossoming. It had been there since the first day he had met Cas and they shook hands. Ever since their first walk. Ever since Dean had let the man into his apartment.

But it seemed to have escalated a million times, the warmth spreading throughout his entire body.

Realization hit him harder than a plane. 

Did he... have a crush on Cas? 

He knew his question was loaded. There was more behind it than just what he said. 

“Are you really okay with that? The long nights? The annoying customers? AND having to wake up early every morning to do modeling too???”

“Of course.”

Dean’s couldn't stop himself from grinning. He chuckled lightly. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Castiel was silent for a moment. “Only a half as amazing as you.”

The song slowed, the song slowly fading out. Castiel came to a stop, causing Dean to step closer to him. 

Dean felt something he hadn’t in years. 

Until now, he didn't know how dark his world was. How depressing his ground hog’s day of a life had become. 

He thought he was happy, and that everything was okay. 

He was wrong. Every night before now, Dean would lay in bed, wondering what the day would have been like if he could see it. 

But tonight was different.

Because he could feel what he thought he was missing. 

Meeting Castiel Novak was like waking up from a nightmare.

Dean was still in a daze. His only remaining brain cell was screaming for him to get down and one knee and ask the model to marry him. Just skip all the dating and shit. He wanted Cas. 

Obviously, that would be too fast. Dean knew he would have to prove himself worthy first. He needed to be the man the model deserved.

Only then could he ask.

Dean didn't know how long he stood there. Their hands were still intertwined, as if they had always been like that.

He then heard faint clapping. 

Huh?

Dean only then realized that people had been watching. Heat rushed into his cheeks.

Castiel led him off of the dance floor. “Thanks for dancing with me, Dean.”

“Thank you for.... everything, Cas.”

———

Sam’s POV: (right before the slow dance)

Gabriel hung on his shoulder, kissing him on the temple. 

“I love you, Sam.”

The moose could barely believe that he was married to this man. To this annoying, cocky, happy-go-lucky loser.

And Sam was the happiest person in the universe. 

“I love you too, Gabe.”

The shorter man sighed, scanning the room. “We should play another slow song. I want to see if... you know, Dean takes the bait and asks Cassie.”

Sam grinned mischievously at his newly wed husband. “I like the way you think, Mr. Winchester!”

Gabriel pulled out his phone

Gabriel found a slow song and handed his device to the DJ. 

After the last song finished up, the slow song began. 

Sam and Gabriel left the dance floor to watch. 

Dean made no movement to go over to anyone. 

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a frown. 

Then Jo giggled, attracting the couple’s attention. Castiel gave her a nervous smile before walking over to Dean.

Gabriel clutched Sam’s tux, smiling ear to ear. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Sam watched in disbelief as Castiel walked up to Dean and spoke. His brother’s face went a deep shade of red, and he held out his hand for the other man to take. 

Sam was now grinning. 

Was this actually happening?

The two walked to the center of the floor. Castiel began to lead Dean, moving his feet skillfully. 

Gabriel shoved his hand into Sam’s pocket, grabbing his phone. 

“Imma video this!”

Sam rolled his eyes and continued to watch. 

Castiel had said something, but his voice was drowned out with the music. Dean replied, his lips forming into a question. Then Castiel claimed something, causing a childish smile to grow on Dean’s flushed face. Castiel chuckled. 

Sam had NEVER seen his brother like this. It was always Dean who pressured Sam to get in the dating field. Now that he thought about it, he had never played the romantic field himself. 

Why, Sam had no idea. Maybe it was because Dean was waiting for his brother to find someone first. Or possibly, he was scared.

The other dancers took notice of the charming pair. Everyone slowed to a stop and watched. There was no sound of chatter or conversation. It was as if time had stopped for them. 

Castiel and Dean continued their conversation, the crowd watching in curiosity. Some looked jealous, while others relieved. 

The song faded, and the couple remained glued together. People began to clap as they left the floor. 

Gabriel, before Sam could stop him, made a run for it. The moose followed.

Gabriel chirped, interrupting the intimate moment between the two. “How’d you learn to dance like that, Cassie, and where can I get lessons???”

Castiel’s face went a dark shade of red. He head nodded over in Jo’s direction. “My teacher’s over there.”

Sam spluttered. “Wait—when did you learn?”

“Yesterday.”

Dean’s face looked a bright shade of crimson. “You did?”

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes, Dean.”  
After intruding on Dean and Castiel’s conversation, The married couple continued to dance. 

About two hours later and Gabriel and Sam exchanged a tired look. 

The shorter mouthed the words ‘let’s get out of here’. Sam nodded, jerking his thumb to the crowd.

Gabriel grabbed the bouquet of flowers. “Okay, people, Sam wants me for himself. Time for me to throw this thing!”

Jo pounced up from her seat, a hungry expression in her eyes. So did most of the singles.

Castiel looked up at it with disinterest before looking back at Dean, who had been laughing about something. 

Gabriel shot Sam a grin. It was as if they could read each other’s minds. 

Gabriel winked.

Sam gave him a curt nod of approval. 

So his husband threw the bouquet in the air. It soared over the crowd, landing in Castiel’s arms. 

The only words he uttered was “oh....”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What???”

“I caught it.”

Dean’s face paled, body tensing. “Oh... huh.”

Sam and Gabriel grinned evilly. Their job here was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very fun to write! I hope you liked it. <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya’ll! I’m back with another chapter. 
> 
> Another thanks to Keeper_of_BEEES for beta reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Castiel’s POV:

The remainder of the the trip was a blur. The model could barely remember saying goodbye to anyone, along with driving back to the hotel. Castiel was only able to remember dancing with Dean. It was as if the entire world had faded away. It was just him and Dean, comfortable in one another’s company.

Ever since that night, a strange warmth lingered his chest. 

The plane trip back home was not as bad as the previous. Dean merely squeezed his hand like a lifeline, his head hung low. Castiel might have lost all feeling in his fingers, but he counted the flight as a success. 

After landing, the two claimed their baggage and took a taxi back to the apartment complex. The model had to stop himself from following Dean up to his apartment. He was tempted to ask his friend if he could come in. 

The fact that Dean wouldn’t be sleeping with him anymore was terrifying. 

The past week had been incredible. When in Sioux Falls, Castiel had achieved an over the average amount of sleep.

It didn't take him long to figure out why. 

It was because of Dean. For some reason, the man’s mere presence in bed was enough for Castiel to pass out.

Now they wouldn’t be sleeping together...

Castiel struggled to sleep that night. He stared numbly up at the ceiling, wishing Dean was sleeping next to him.

He felt like a zombie by the time the sun rose. He was roused by the sound off his alarm going off. He rolled over and turned on his phone. There was a tiny icon that had appeared, reminding Castiel of his task for the day.

Today, he would be waiting in the restaurant... With Dean. 

The model was terrified. What if he messed up and got someone angry? What if he embarrassed himself in front of Dean? What if Castiel somehow got Dean into trouble???

Castiel was panicking... just a little. 

He went up to Dean’s apartment, nervously knocking on the door.

The man opened it, stifling a yawn. His hair, as it usually looked in the mornings, was ruffled. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, making him appear older.

Did Dean not sleep well either?

“Heya, Cas. Wanna come in?”

Castiel slipped into the apartment, following Dean into kitchen. He tried to ignore his excitement when remembering how good Dean’s tea was.

After a couple minutes of companionable silence, Dean coughed uncomfortably. 

“Do you really want to work with me, Cas?”

The model hesitantly nodded. “Yes, although I am concerned about messing up...”

Dean shot him a reassuring grin from over his shoulder. “You’ll do great! I’m going be there the whole time. I’ll take over if you get nervous, okay?”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Dean.”

———

Castiel was now sitting on a stool in the restaurant, answering the endless notifications he had been ignoring. Dean was across the room, playing around with the music stations. 

A group of college students walked in around two. 

Dean perked up, head swiveling in the direction of the noise. He then offered Castiel a wink. 

“Watch and learn!”

The bartender walked over to the college students, guiding them to a booth. He gave one a compliment before continuing. After they had ordered, Dean walked back over to the model, a lopsided smile on his face

“See? Not as bad as it seems, right?”

About twenty minutes later and a couple entered the bar. Dean brought Castiel over to them, walking him through the steps in waiting.

By the time happy hour had arrived, the model had memorized the basics.

That rest of that night was uneventful.... or as uneventful as it could be. Once in a while Castiel would make a mistake, needing them to repeat an order or two. Despite this, the model was quickly learning. 

Dean, in contrast to Castiel’s night, was rushing from place to place, managing. 

One second he would be in the kitchen, helping his limited staff with the cooking. He then would bartend, making sure to ask whether his customers were satisfied. 

He took few breaks, but they all revolved around Castiel. He constantly checked up on him, asking whether he was feeling okay. 

The night passed quickly, and Castiel found himself walking home with Dean. The bartender rambled on about how well Castiel had done, telling him about all the compliments he had gotten about his ‘new employee’. 

Castiel grinned at Dean’s excitement. 

He actually fell asleep that night, exhausted from work.

——— 

Dean’s POV: 

UGHHHHHH

Dean felt like banging his head against the wall. 

He was surprised that he had been able to keep the bar running this long. Most people would have gone insane by now!

Dean had been running around for the past three days, making sure his employees were on task, that customers remained happy, and that the food was still edible. It would be an understatement to say that working as sole owner was a nightmare.

His only saving grace has been Cas. The model did what he was told with no hesitation, learning quickly from his (very few) mistakes. It actually seemed like he was enjoying waiting tables! Despite being antisocial, the man talked fondly of the customers he had met. 

Everything was going great.... 

Until now.

Dean heard, as usual, the door swing open. The person sat down at one of the stools by the counter, waiting for Dean to swing around to them.

Because of the chaos, it being happy hour, Dean took a longer period of time getting to her. 

After he finished making Karen’s drink, he walked over to the new customer. 

“Hey, what can I get you?”

The woman ordered a drink, a shrill twinge in her voice. She sounded like she was in her early twenties. 

After he set her drink down, She began to speak. 

“SO, I was wondering.... who’s that? You know, the man with ocean eyes and the sex hair?”

Dean chocked on his own saliva. He managed to croak a faint “what?”

“Yeah, the really handsome man in the corner. Woah, he’s gorgeous! His jaw line looks hard enough to cut glass...” 

Dean was going to ask her to stop, but he refrained. “What else?”

The woman continued, rambling on about how attractive he was.

At first it was amusing. Dean enjoyed hearing more about what Cas looked like.

But things, very quickly, took a turn for the worse. 

She wondered how good he was in bed. 

Needless to say, Dean might have overreacted. 

At first he was in shock. She was talking about Castiel like... that?

His shock quickly gave way to anger. 

Dean didn't expect himself to react the way he did. 

He leaned over the counter, mouth close to her ear. 

His voice was low and quiet. 

“First of all, he is not just a piece of meat for you to throw yourself under. Second of all, that man has a personality. Maybe you should ask him about real shit, rather than what’s in his pants. Now, why don’t you leave, before I get someone to throw you out?”

She stood up VERY fast, stumbling out the bar door. 

He smirked at her reaction, turning around and taking her untouched drink back to the sink. 

He didn’t regret what he had done. So what? Dean lost a customer! He would rather have polite customers with real depth than people like that.

And besides, no one should talk about his Cas that way—

Wait—did he just say ‘his Cas’?

Dean ignored how hot his cheeks felt, strolling to the back of the bar. 

———

About two days later and it happens again.

A man entered the bar around ten at night, strutting around like he owned the place. 

Castiel was busy waiting tables. The model, after finishing with the previous order, goes up to him.

“What can I do you for?”

The man chuckled. “With that pretty face? No cost.”

Castiel was silent for a moment, trying to process what the man had said. He tilted his head in confusion.

“Sorry, what?”

“You heard me. You can do me and it’ll be free.”

Castiel laughed nervously. “I meant to drink or eat.”

“Well, I would really want to eat out that ass of yours.” 

What. The. Fuck???

Dean’s nails dug into his palms, hard enough to draw blood. He stormed over to the two men, standing between Castiel and the customer.

“Is he bothering you, Cas?”

The model had no time to respond. The man spoke over Cas’ incoherent mumbles. 

“Mind your business!”

Before he could spit back an insult, Castiel grabbed his wrist. 

“Don’t, Dean. It’s okay...”

The bartender ignored Castiel’s plea for peace. He directed his attention to the other man, resisting the urge to punch him.

“Get out.”

The man stood, pressing his chest against the bartender’s. “Or what?”

Dean smirked. “Or you will be tossed out of here in a body bag.”

The three men were silent, waiting for one of them to make a move.

Then man then laughed. “Ohhh, I see!”

Huh? What was he talking about?

That’s when Dean realized where his right hand was located. 

Castiel didn't let go of Dean’s wrist. Rather, he moved his hand down to accompany his. Their fingers were laced together. 

Oh. 

The man scoffed, looking at Castiel when speaking next. “Well, when you decide to ditch the guard dog, come find me.”

He then turned around and left.

The sound of music and chatter were faint. Dean could only hear the blood rushing in his ears.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He muttered, his voice barely detectable. “Are you okay?”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand. “Let’s take a break.”

Dean followed Castiel out the back door of the bar, the cold night air greeting them. They stood next to each other in silence, both processing what had happened. 

Cas hadn’t let go of his hand yet.

Dean finally found the nerve to speak. “Does... does that happen to you often?”

Another long period of silence. “No. Not like that.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just wasn't prepared for it.”

“... I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, Cas. I just—I couldn't let him talk to you like that— I don't think I could let anyone talk to you that way.”

“I’m glad you did, Dean.”

He ignored how his heart raced. He leaned back against the wall, hand still intertwined with Castiel’s. 

Should he let go? Did Cas want him to? 

An endless list of thoughts and questions fired off in his brain.

The man thought Dean and Cas were in a relationship. 

And neither of them had denied it. 

What the hell did that mean???

Was it possible that Cas... Liked him back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> So, way off topic but I LOVED when you all answered my weather question! In order to continue that, I wanted to ask another fun question. Don’t feel too pressured to respond, it’s just fun thing to think about! :)
> 
> Strange question #2: What is your all time favorite drink?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> WARNING!!!:  
> This chapter contains descriptions of violence. This update also has a lot of information that is relevant to the plot. It is really important that you read the last part of it!!!
> 
> Sorry if I’m terrifying you all! I hope you enjoy this roller coaster of a chapter!

Castiel’s POV:

Castiel sat in a booth. The model smiled, watching as Sam and Gabriel argued over the details of their tragic Honeymoon. 

The couple had only been back for three hours, but were already at each other’s throats. Despite this, their hands were laced together, resting on the table for the model to see. He did not realize how much he had missed them until now.

Gabriel huffed, brushing a strand of hair a way from his face. “Look, it’s not my fault!”

Sam gaped at his husband. “Uh—no—it was DEFINITELY your fault.”

The moose jerked a thumb in Gabriel’s direction, talking to the model. “This loser, here, decided that taunting the deer was a GOOD idea. Ugh, now we have a dent in our car door...”

The shorter man chuckled, smirking up at Sam. He then smiled in Castiel’s direction, eyes bright. 

“And what happened while we were gone? Anything.... interesting?”

Castiel sighed. He knew they were going to ask...

At first things were running smoothly. Castiel had gotten used to modeling in the mornings and waiting tables at night. Fortunately for him, he was a fast learner. He would make a couple mistakes Every night, but the ones he made were tiny, something he could fix within seconds. 

Then the fourth night arrived. 

A man had hit on him. 

Castiel had no idea how to react. Sure, people told him about his looks constantly. It was his job, just something he had to get used to. 

But he never once experienced anyone offering him... well, sex, because of his looks. Surprisingly, he never expected to have someone flirt with him in person (the internet was a different story, of course).

He was grateful when Dean stepped in. 

Then the customer commented on their relationship, mistaking them for a couple.

Castiel was going to deny it at first, but then he hesitated. 

He often wondered what it would be like to date someone. To hold by someone who actually cared, and wanted to return his affection. Someone to spend his life with, hand in his. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to experience this with Dean. 

So he waited to see if Dean would deny it. 

His friend was silent, hand gripping Castiel’s like their lives depended on it. Dean looked content standing there, lips pursed together in determination.

The customer left them standing there to contemplate.

Castiel had no idea what the other was thinking. 

Was Dean realizing what Castiel had concluded? Was it possible that Dean wanted him too?

The next few days were strange. Not bad, just different. It was as if both of them had come to the same realization, and had no idea what to do next. 

Dean spoke softer to Castiel than with anyone else since then. He stood closer, allowing his barriers to come down. Their touches lingered longer than necessary. 

Dean also began to ask for Castiel’s input on things when it came to the bar. Whenever a decision had to be made, Dean would see what he had to say. Once in a while he would disagree with Castiel, but he always listened. Their (very few) disagreements became games, where they would debate over who was right.

They often joked and laughed together, just like before. But there was an element that wasn't previously there. 

But they still haven't talked about it. 

And Castiel was VERY confused. 

Did Dean like him or not???

“Cassie?”

The model looked up, realizing that he had not answered Gabriel’s question. 

“... Peaceful. It has been very nice working here with Dean.”

Sam smiled, a knowing glint in his eyes. “Did my idiot brother bother you at all while we were gone?”

Castiel smiled and shook his head.

Dean came back out from the kitchen, placing down two coffee mugs in front of Sam and Gabriel. He offered them a quick smile before disappearing again. About ten seconds later and he comes back with another mug. Castiel smiled, knowing what drink was inside.

Dean placed it down in front of Castiel before sitting in the booth next to him. 

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a tiny look before continuing on their ridiculous Honeymoon story. 

After about an hour of endless banter, the husbands went back to work. 

Now it was just Dean and him, sitting next to each other in the booth. 

Dean fiddled with his hands, exhaling loudly. “So, Cas... now what?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I—uh—um..... I was wondering... did you like working here?”

Castiel hummed, taking a sip of his honey mint tea. He sat there with tiny smile on his face. 

Dean bit his lip, running a hand through his hair quickly before returning it to the table. “If you want, I can... um... teach you how to bartend. You know, If you liked working here so much. Not as a job, obviously, but for fun.”

Castiel studied Dean’s facial expression. He looked extremely anxious, biting down on his lip. 

“Do you like me being here?”

Dean’s face drained, his mouth slightly parted. He nodded, his words slow and sure. “I like it when you’re here.”

“Then I’d love to, Dean.”

“I—great! Okay. When do you want to start?”

“Now?”

Dean chuckled. “Isn’t it a little early to start drinking, Cas?

The model shrugged. “Maybe.”

Little did Dean or Castiel know, Sam and Gabriel were watching from behind the kitchen door, grinning like idiots. 

———

A couple more weeks passed in this confusing state. Castiel and Dean both knew how they felt, but had no idea what to do.

Castiel hoped that Dean liked him back. He did not know what he would do if he didn't. 

Well, actually, he did. 

Castiel’s heart would break. 

He stared up at the ceiling, rubbing at his eyes. 

Oh right, sleep was also an issue. 

The longer time had passed, the worse he felt. Another week of insomnia might be the end of him. Castiel sighed, slipping into a long sleeved T-shirt and hoodie. The faint smell of Dean still lingered on it, being worn by him back in Sioux Falls. He nuzzled his cheek into the warm fabric. 

After a slow morning, Castiel got into the elevator and strolled to Dean’s door. 

What he found on the door surprised him. It was a note, words messily sliding down the page. It was all jumbled together.

Heya, Cas. Sorry, but I’ll be out for a while. See you in a bit. 

— Dean

Huh? 

... Something was off. 

Ever since they had met, Dean had never willingly taken a day off. He was always either in the apartment or at work. 

So where did he go?

And even if he went somewhere, why wouldn’t Dean have told him first???

Castiel ignored the churning in his stomach, walking down to the lobby. Maybe he was just being possessive...

Dean was his own person after all. He didn't need to tell Cas everything...

Garth, sitting with his legs propped up, nodded to him in greeting. 

“Hey, man.”

Castiel paused, turning to face the receptionist. “Garth.... did you see Dean leave today?”

The man nodded, a strange look on his face. “He usually does this time of year. October never settled well with him.”

Castiel frowned. “What do you mean?”

Garth looked back down at his phone to play another round of candy crush. “Can’t say. I just know that on this date every year, Dean leaves for a bit.”

Castiel sighed. “Thanks... I’ll see you later.”

The model walked outside to find it raining. Could Dean be out in this weather?

He drove to the bar, rushing inside to avoid getting wet. He found Gabriel inside, sitting down in a booth by the corner. Unlike most days, the man had a grim expression on his face. 

Castiel walked over and sat across from him. 

He looked up. “Cassie.”

The model frowned. “I’m confused.”

The chef laughed nervously. “And why’s that?”

“.... Dean isn't home. I’m asked our receptionist about it and he said that he usually leaves this time of year. What does that mean?”

Gabriel’s expression hardened. He then looked down, defeat creeping into his facial expression. “I.... yeah, Dean’s gone.”

Castiel felt a wave of panic wash over him. He clutched his hoodie’s sleeve. “Why?”

“Dean, Sam and I struggle around this time of year. Honestly, I thought that Dean would make it though this time since you were here... but I guess was wrong.”

Castiel’s breath hitched. “Gabriel, you are worrying me. What’s wrong?”

The accused wrung his hands, his long hair obstructing his downcast face from view. 

Before he could respond, Castiel heard cussing from the kitchen, along with a crashing noise. Sam rushed into the room, a furious expression on his face. 

“He won’t respond to—oh.... Cas.”

Castiel was definitely panicked now. He launched out of his seat, almost falling in his haste. 

“What’s wrong???”

Sam took a deep breath and walked over. “Cas.... I’m not sure you want to know.”

He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. “Is this about Dean???”

The man nodded, appearing impossibly smaller. “Yeah.”

“Then I want to know, Sam.”

He looked over at Gabriel, who nodded slowly. “I’ll go make us some coffee.”

The husbands switched places. Sam gestured to the seat across from him. “I would sit, Cas....”

The model did what he was told, crashing down into the booth. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, watching the rain hit the windows. 

“Sam?”

The taller man sighed. Whatever he was about to say... it wasn't good. 

“Dean was a really good brother when we were kids. You know, he was the one who really raised me. He brought me to school, taught me how to read, and would beat up my school bullies.... he made my childhood an innocent one. Or tried to, at least. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop what was happening when we got home every night...”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I... wasn't a good brother. I was too young and weak to understand what was happening—

Sam choked back a sob. “Dad was drunk. He was every night.... and I knew that I shouldn’t have bothered him.”

He continued. “You see, I would often get into fights with dad, which forced Dean to come to my rescue. I had no idea what was really going on. He would tell me to go into my room and listen to music. He said ‘crank up the volume, Sammy. I don't want you to hear this’.... I had no idea about the loud shouts and blood-curdling things that occurred those nights. I would go to my boom box and just make the volume louder... Ignore that my brother was getting beaten downstairs. ”

Castiel was suddenly glad that Sam told him to sit. The model would have collapsed in shock if he hadn’t been.

Sam laughed bitterly. “But I HAD to fucking ask for that stupid book! I was seven when it happened. I asked for the book and John screamed at me. Dean walked down the stairs calmly and told me to go to my room. I did what I was told, raising the volume of my radio. But nothing could mute the sounds that I could hear echoing from downstairs. I was scared.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. Why was Sam telling him this?

Sam’s continued, wiping hastily at his tears. “Then I heard it. Even through the loud music I could hear the bone cracking. Then nothing. I waited in the dark for what felt like forever. I went downstairs and found...... John was gone. He had gotten into the Impala and hightailed away from his mess. Dean was on the ground, unconscious and lying in a pool his own blood. There was so much....”

Sam covered his face, forcing the words from his throat. “Apparently he was lying there for an hour. I ran to the neighbors, who called an ambulance.”

This was too much. 

Was Sam telling him what Castiel thought he was???

Gabriel, who previously had been making coffee, rushed over and climbed in the booth with Sam. He hugged him tightly. He spoke softly into his husband’s ear. “It’s not your fault, baby. You were just too young to understand.”

Gabriel looked back up at Castiel. He finished the story for Sam. 

“Dean was in a coma for a month. When he woke up, he couldn't see. The doctor said that he had damaged his optical lobe, and that there was little chance of ever getting his sight back. John came back to town sometime around then. There was a trial, ending with John losing custody of Sam and Dean.”

The last words rung in Castiel’s ears. “Today is the anniversary of when he lost his sight.”

The model sat there, eyes unfoucused in the empty space in front of him. He was struggling to process it all, thousands of emotions tearing away at him. He was furious that John had treated his family like that.

Just knowing that someone as capable of doing that to Dean—

Before, Castiel decided to blame the cause of Dean’s blindness to a disease or condition of some sort. He never was able to imagine that Dean had been....

Castiel needed to see him. 

“Where is he?”

Gabriel rested his free hand on Castiel’s shaking one. “No idea. He disappears today every year. As far as we have concluded, only Bobby knows. Dean tells him everything. We have tried calling him, but he always tells us that Dean just needs to be alone.”

Castiel was not going to give up that easily. 

It did not matter whether Dean wanted him or not. 

Because Castiel needed to show him that he was there.... that he wanted to be there for him. 

“Can you give me Bobby’s number?”

Gabriel handed his phone over. Castiel stood, walking over to the other end of bar.

The phone rang for a few times before Bobby picked up. 

“I already told ya idjit, Dean is fine—

Castiel’s interrupted him, voice shaking. “It’s Castiel.”

“Oh.... hey, boy. Did anyone tell you about.... you know?”

“Yes. I want to see Dean.”

“Sorry, kid, but he needs his space. This isn’t particularly the easiest day for him.”

Castiel bit his lip, his voice cracking. “I know, but I need to be there for him.”

There was silence for about a minute. “Fine. But don’t tell anyone, okay? Dean doesn’t need Sam to throw himself at his feet and sob. He needs someone to be strong for him, so he doesn't have to be. Are we clear???”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay.... He’s a couple towns away, visiting his dad.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “He’s with—?!? Why the hell—

“I don’t think you understand what I mean. John is.... Dead. Dean’s visiting his parents’ graves.”

Castiel’s felt like he had been punched in the gut. “He’s... gone? How?”

“Hung himself a few years after Dean’s accident. On the day of. He couldn't handle all the loss.”

Castiel felt relieved and crushed at the same time. 

In a daze, he jotted down the neighboring town’s name and the cemetery’s location on a dinner napkin.

He hung up on Bobby rushed out of the bar before Gabriel or Sam could react. He sped down the street, getting onto the freeway.

———

He found himself sitting in the Cemetery’s parking lot, nervous. The sky was a dark grey, the clouds rolling quickly in his direction. He had about eight minutes before it started raining again.

Castiel sighed, his entire body shaking. He got out of his car, closing the door behind him and walking across the abandoned lot. He found the gate to the massive cemetery creaked slightly open, and he slipped in. 

It took him a few moments to spot Dean. There was a silhouette of a man, standing at the very corner of the cemetery. His shoulders were slumped. 

Castiel refrained from rushing over. He walked slowly, preparing himself for rejection.

After about a two-minute walk, Castiel found himself standing a few hundred feet from Dean. 

The man looked exhausted. His hair had not been styled today, ruffled the way Castiel loved so much. He only wore a thin T shirt and jeans. His eyes were bloodshot, more than they had been over the past couple couple of weeks. His mouth was twisted into a frown, and in his hands was a white cane

Castiel spoke softly, trying not to scare his friend. “Dean...”

The man tensed for a moment. Then his shoulders slumped again. “Heya, Cas.”

Castiel walk over to be with Dean. He stood close, causing their shoulders to brush. 

“How did you find me?”

Castiel spoke softly. “Bobby told me.”

Dean nodded slowly, processing his words. “What else?”

Castiel did not know what to do. What if Dean pushed him away???

His voice was barely audible, almost lost in the wind of the oncoming storm. “Yes.”

Dean nodded, a saddened look on his face. His voice was soft. “And?”

Castiel brought a shaking hand to Dean’s shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“What do you think? Let me guess, you feel bad for me? Or even worse, do you think I’m... broken?”

Castiel now felt something he didn't expect. 

Anger. 

Pent up and wild, making Castiel’s entire body burn. He was angry at everything. 

He was angry that something like this ever happened to Dean. That the man he cared about so much had been hurt. 

He knew Dean. Castiel could draw the conclusion that he knew the bartender better than himself, cliché as it sounded. 

And one thing about Dean Winchester? He was strong.

“The last thing you are is broken.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Castiel spoke over him. “And, yes, of course I’m upset! What John did was sick. There are more than a few interesting words that I would use to describe him. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let that define you. You are your own person, Dean, and I won’t have it any other way.”

Dean stood there, looking surprised. He opened his mouth to respond, but he just shut it again. 

Castiel decided to continue. “Do you know what I see when I look at you?”

“... What?”

“I see a charming, kind, and selfless person, who won’t let others push him around. You are stronger than anyone I know, because of your determination to keep going. And it breaks my heart when you think that you are helpless and broken. Dean, you are brave enough to live in a world that has treated you badly, and that proves that you are extraordinary.”

The bartender let a small smile creep onto his face. He then brought a calloused hand to his shoulder, resting it on top of Castiel’s. 

“You are wrong about one thing, Cas.”

The model frowned, regret sitting at the bottom of his stomach. 

Had he gone to far? 

Dean continued. “The world has not treated me badly. I have gotten to meet people I wouldn’t have if I didn't go blind. If I still had my sight, I would probably still be in Kansas.... I would not have met you.”

The next words came to Castiel as a shock. 

“And you are the.... you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would lose my sight a hundred times if that meant meeting you once.”

Castiel felt heat creep into his cheeks, and he stood there in a shocked silence. Dean dropped his hand back down to his side. 

After a couple minutes of silence, Dean spoke. “He was not always a bad father, you know....”

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean. He had a nostalgic look on his face. Happy, almost. 

“What do you mean?”

Dean smiled. “No one will agree with me, since no one who knew John from before Mom died is still around... except for me, of course. But John used to be a great father. He taught me how to stand up for myself. The one thing he never tolerated was people pushing him around, and he would be damned if he let anyone do that to me. So yes, when I was four years old, John taught me a little about fighting. Even after mom died, he gave me tips on how to fight and stay fit. I still use a lot of his advice now.”

Dean continued. “And he really loved mom. Hell, I have never seen a couple with a relationship like that. Maybe Sam and Gabriel, but they’re a different story.”

Castiel smiled and opened his mouth to respond. He was cut off when a cold raindrop fell on the back of his neck. Before he could process what was happening, heavy rain fell around them.

Castiel gasped in surprise, rousing a chuckle from Dean. 

The model was relieved that he had gotten the bartender to smile. “Dean, can I take you home?”

The man smiled, bringing his hand to Castiel’s shoulder. “Can you lead me? I don’t really want to get my support stick all muddy..”

Castiel led Dean back to the car, ignoring how his stomach erupted in butterflies at the sensation of his touch. 

———

Castiel continued going to the restaurant, forcing Dean to teach him how to bartend. He modeled in the late mornings and helped wait tables between eight and twelve. He would walk then back home with Dean, where they would sometimes watch movies. 

It was a new normal for him. 

But he still struggled sleeping. He would often find himself clinging onto the pillow next to him, his face buried in it.

Castiel often dreamed about Dean. Sometimes about conversations they had, and other times of what he hopes will happen.

But what he dreamt of most often was their dance. The way Dean smiled giddily when Castiel told him about working at the restaurant. The whole world seemed to have faded around them. 

He got ready for work, getting into his car and driving to his next photo shoot.

Maybe he could bring Dean to work sometime. 

Castiel smiled at the thought of Dean telling him jokes while he worked, ruining the takes that the photographers had been trying so hard to get. 

Maybe that was not the best idea after all...

He left his car, entering the studio. Rowena had a gigantic grin on her face, as if a miracle had occurred. She ran over to him, waving her phone in the air.

“Cassie!!! You won’t believe what I’m about to tell you!!!”

The model tilted his head. “What?”

Rowena squealed, practically vibrating with excitement. “Crowley just called me! He said he has a life-changing opportunity for you!!!”

Castiel felt his stomach do a flip. “Really?”

Rowena rested a pale hand on his shoulder. “Well, have you ever heard of Chuck Eden?”

“Yeah. He’s a fashion designer, and is supposed to be the host of Next Top Model—WAIT—

Rowena nodded. “He invited you to the show as a contestant. If you win, he’ll make you one of his personal models for his new designs!”

Castiel’s mouth hung open. “I.... when? Where?”

Rowena looked back down at her phone. “In Paris, next Monday.”

Castiel felt his stomach churning. “And how long will I be there?”

Rowena’s grin faltered, realization dawning on her face. “One year, minimum. If you end up winning, which is a high probability if you ask me, you would be signing a contract for the next two years.”

Castiel’s stomach dropped. 

“I could be gone for.... three years???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climax has finally arrived! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya’ll! Sorry that the past couple of chapters have been out a bit later. Life has just gotten pretty busy, and I have been trying to keep up with it all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dean’s POV:

Things have been pretty good as of late. 

Hell, they have been fucking awesome!

Dean spent almost all his time with Cas now. He wasn’t nervous about telling him the truth anymore, or accidentally slipping up. 

He often thought about the conversation he had with Cas in the cemetery. 

Dean had asked the model whether he thought he was broken.... and he got a very shocking reply. 

‘The last thing you are is broken.’ 

The words caused a wave of relief to wash over him, but Dean was still unsure if Cas was being honest. 

Was he saying that just to be nice? 

Dean soon discovered that Cas was telling the truth.

Most people, when discovering how Dean had lost his sight, walked on eggshells around him. They acted as if he was made out of glass, and that any sudden movement they made might cause him to shatter. Hell, maybe they were right.

Castiel’s reaction was definitely a surprising one. It was obvious that the model was furious about what had happened, but...

Cas still saw Dean as, well, Dean. 

On that day, the bartender, for the first time since his mom had died, put his complete trust in someone. 

Cas was always going to be there for him.

———

Dean was cleaning shot glasses with a dish towel when the door slammed open. 

Sam spoke before Dean could ask who had entered. “Hey, Castiel! Why are you here? I thought you had a photoshoot today...”

Castiel was silent, still standing in the doorway. 

Dean’s stomach lurched. He turned around, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet pouring water into it. 

He walked over and offered it Castiel. “Are you okay?”

Castiel drank some of the water. He then sat down in the closest booth. “I.... I have something I have to tell you all.”

Dean immediately sat down across from him. Sam slid in next to his brother, propping his head up lazily with his hands. Gabriel stood next to the booth, leaning against the table behind him. 

Castiel drummed his fingers nervously on the table. “Have you heard of Chuck Eden?”

Gabriel screeched aggressively, piercing the group’s unfortunate ears. “YES!!!!”

Dean shook his head. “Who?”

Castiel sighed, taking another sip of water. “He is the host of a show called ‘Next Top Model’.”

Sam’s voice was filled with enthusiasm. “What about him?”

“... He invited me to be one of the contestants.”

Gabriel cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. “That! Is! Incredible!!!!”

Sam laughed. “That’s awesome, man!”

Dean grinned, a sense of accomplishment and pride lingering in his chest. 

Castiel chuckled softly. “Thanks.... but I’m not sure if I should accept.”

Dean frowned. “Why not?”

“The show is hosted in Paris, and the I could be gone for... a long time.”

Gabriel began to speak. “I’m sure that it’ll be fine, mayb—

Dean spoke over his brother-in-law. “—How long, Cas?”

“Twelve months, minimum... but I can be gone as long as three years.”

Dean felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. “Oh....”

Gabriel rambled about how incredible the show was, but Dean did not bother listening. 

Cas... was leaving?

The model sighed, his voice low. “I don't think I should go.”

Gabriel frowned. “But this can be a game changer! This is how models make it big!!!”

Castiel sighed. “... The show was something that I had taken great interest in in the past...”

Dean swallowed down his feelings.

His voice shook slightly when he spoke. “Is this your dream, Cas?”

“What do you mean?”

The bartender rolled his eyes, trying to hide his anxiety. “Is this a big goal of yours—participating in the competition?”

“I... it was, when I first started out. I think so...”

He tried to sound enthusiastic, but his voice was weak. “Then why are you hesitating? If this is your dream, you should do it.”

Castiel’s fingers drummed against the glass in his hands. “I... I don't know. Do you think I should do it, Dean?”

The bartender’s lips were pursed in a thin line. Of course he did not want Cas to leave! He wanted him to stay here, with him... 

But this was not about him, it was about Cas.

Dean spoke, ignoring how his entire body was screaming at his decision. “Yes”

Castiel was silent for a long moment. “Okay. I’ll accept...”

The bartender felt as if he was drowning. His entire body felt frozen and on fire at the same time. Breathing had suddenly become a burden, every inhale equivalent to swallowing knives.

“When are you leaving?”

“My plane takes off in four days.”

Dean forced a weak smile. “G-great. I’m exited for you.”

Castiel’s voice sounded hollow. “Yeah.... me too.”

———

Dean could not sleep.

Sure, even before today he struggled falling asleep. But that was because he missed sleeping next to Cas. 

But now? Cas was leaving.

Just when Dean had accepted that he was crushing on him.

The bartender wish that he was numb. That way his heart would stop aching and he could actually sleep.

Dean was a mess when Castiel left the first time, and that had been for only TWO WEEKS!!!

How could he survive one year, let alone three?

Wait—would Cas even come back??? 

What if the model moved on? What if he finds a lover and settles down... get married?

Or maybe Cas would never marry and just have his one night stands and be a bachelor for the rest of his life.

In either case, it would destroy Dean. Cas was leaving in less than four days, most likely forever.

There was a quiet knock at his door. Dean thought that he had been imagining it, but he was proven wrong when hearing it again. 

He checked the time. Who would be at his door at three in the morning?

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. Could it be Cas?

He got out of bed and unlocked the door. It was a familiar voice, but not who he expected.

“Dean!”

“Sammy? What are you doing here???”

The moose rushed in, closing the door forcefully behind him. “Are you okay?”

Dean huffed. “Oh, Is that why you’re here? I’m fine.”

Sam laughed bitterly. “No you’re not. Cas is leaving on Monday.”

Dean bit his lip, refusing to let himself cry. “And he is going to be happy.... that’s all I can ask for him...”

Sam grumbled. “But what if that’s NOT what he wants?!? You practically made his decision for him! You’re the reason he decided to accept the offer in the first place!”

Dean scoffed. “No, I merely told him that— oh.”

Sammy was right...

“Yeah, Dean, you fucked up! Are you going to fix this, or what???”

He frowned, plopping down on the couch. “I can’t. What if the show really is his dream? I couldn’t possibly take his chance away from him. Hell, this isn’t even MY decision to make! Cas accepted, and now he’s... leaving.”

Sam sat down next to his brother. “Dean, it’s okay to be upset.”

The bartender’s facade was crumbling. His voice betrayed him, cracking slightly. “M’fine”

Sam wrapped an arm around his brother. “What are you going to do?”

Dean buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. “I’ll... I’ll let him go. I can’t be the one that stopped him from winning ‘Next Top Model.’”

Sam sighed. “Maybe he won’t go... who knows? Hey, maybe you can go with him...”

Dean snorted. “Really??? I have a job and life here.... and what if Cas doesn't even want me to go? No, it would be too difficult. He would have to lead me everywhere, and wouldn’t be focused on the competition, and that’s IF they even let models bring friends or family! I would be a burden.”

Sam sat there in silence, holding his brother.

———

Castiel’s POV:

Dean was acting differently. He had been ever since Castiel told him that he was leaving. He still smiled and laughed, but it seemed forced. There was a slight reflection of sorrow in his eyes.

But Dean wanted him to go... wanted Castiel to leave. 

Right?

Castiel wasn't sure anymore.

In all honesty, he did not want to go. 

Why in Chuck’s name would Castiel want to leave Dean behind? To get judged in some stupid competition he won’t even win?!? Funny story!

Maybe he used to care about this stupid competition, but not more than Dean!

.... But Dean wanted him to go. 

The past four days had weighed heavy on Castiel, and it was now Monday morning, leaving him only three hours until he had to leave. 

He had to say goodbye to Dean. 

The model rushed up to the bartender’s apartment, his heart throbbing. He was set on spending the rest of his time with Dean; Every second he could spare. 

Dean opened the door. He was just as handsome as the first day Castiel had met his, his emerald eyes and dirty blonde hair reminding him of summer. 

But there was no denying the dark circles underneath his bloodshot eyes. 

“Heya, Cas.”

“Dean. May I come in?”

The bartender moved to the side, giving Castiel room to enter. 

Dean closed the door, silently walking over to the kitchen and getting out a tea packet. 

Dean’s voice sounded.... shaky? “Are you exited to leave?”

Castiel shook his head. He hated the idea of leaving Dean. 

Despite his sense telling him against it, he lied, not wanting Dean to become suspicious. 

“As exited as I could be.”

The bartender chuckled weakly, setting a pot of water on the stove. 

“I’m happy for you, Cas. It’s incredible that you get to experience this.”

The model wanted to crawl into a hole and die. This was definitely the worst decision he had made in his life. 

He was leaving the country. Castiel was leaving Meg, his normal life...

He was leaving Dean. 

The bartender finished making the tea, handing Castiel his mug. 

“Paris, huh?”

Castiel nodded. “It helps that I know the language... not fluently, though.”

Dean smiled. “It’ll be cool to live there.”

“Yeah... yeah.”

“Well, is there anything you want to do to celebrate your... last morning here?”

Castiel nodded. “We should finish that horror novel we got from the library.”

Dean laughed, clearly surprised with Castiel’s decision. “Really? That sounds great!”

The model felt a pang of nostalgia. That might have been the last time he heard Dean laugh.

It hurt. 

Castiel walked over to his duffle bag and grabbed the book, sitting down on the couch. Dean sat next to him, their sides pressed together. 

Dean never sat this close. Sure, there were a couple times where they would accidentally touch, but this?

Dean rested him arm on Castiel’s shoulders, causing chills to run up his spine. Any other day and the model would have been confused, if not a little suspicious, of Dean’s intentions. 

But not today. 

Castiel felt something in his heart ache. Dean smiled down at the model, waiting for him to start reading. 

Castiel read half of the remaining pages. He then gave the book to Dean. His voice was weak, softly reciting words on the pages.

Castiel, after listening to Dean for a while, forgot that he would have to leave. 

Maybe he could...?

He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. The man shifted in reaction, positioning his shoulder to be more comfortable to lie on. His hand drifted down from Castiel’s shoulder, wrapping around his waist. 

It was as if Castiel had been made for Dean, and Dean for him, the two fitting together like puzzle pieces

Castiel continued listening, staring up at Dean in admiration. The freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks had gotten darker over the long summer. Castiel wished that he had the time to count them all. 

Would he ever get to?

Castiel looked back down sorrowfully at the book.

The last page. 

The last words rung around in Castiel’s head like a death sentence.Dean closed the book, a sorrowful look on his face. Neither of them moved from the couch. Castiel kept his head on Dean’s shoulder, listening to his best friend’s breathing. They both seemed to understand the gravity of their situation.

This was it. 

So they sat, Dean’s strong arm wrapped around the model tightly. 

Castiel’s alarm went off soon after, signaling that it was time for him to go. 

Reality came rushing back to them.

Dean smiled fondly down at him. “It’s been great to know you, Cas. I...”

The words died at the back of the bartender’s throat.

What was he going to say?

Castiel pushed it to the back of his mind, slowly standing up. His eyes stung from unshed tears.

“I have greatly appreciated out time together too...”

Dean nodded, standing up and opening the door. “I’ll walk you to the taxi.”

Castiel grabbed his duffle bag and walked out the apartment. Dean set the pace, walking (very) slowly down the hall. He was trying to take as much time as he could, and Castiel was grateful for it.

The went into the elevator, Dean chuckling to himself. “It’s strange to think that you’re the same man that ran into my bar just this summer...”

Castiel smiled bitterly. “Yeah.”

The elevator doors dinged, and they left it together for the last time. 

Garth smiled up at the model from his phone. He saluted him, a sad smirk plastered on his face. “See ya in a few years, my man.”

Castiel nodded at the receptionist before leaving the complex. 

The taxi was already there. Rowena was in the back, a grim expression on her face. The taxi driver got out and began to put Castiel’s things in the trunk.

The model turned back to face Dean, who had a tiny smile on his face. Castiel fished his apartment keys out from his pocket. 

“I... I’ll be back, Dean. Here.”

He pressed the keys into the bartender’s hands. “You can give those back to me when I return.”

Dean bit his lip, suddenly seeming very small. “I’m going to miss you, Cas. You have no idea how much....”

The model felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye, gliding down his face and falling onto his shirt collar. “I’ll miss you too.”

Dean pulled at Castiel’s hand, bringing him into a hug. Castiel was surprised at first, but then melted into him. He choked back a sob, which left his lips in a strangled sigh.

Dean let go. “Keep up on the Braille, okay?”

Castiel smiled, tears now falling freely. 

“I promise.”

Dean gave his hand one last squeeze. Castiel then climbed into the taxi, arms wrapped around himself. 

He needed to be strong. 

Dean waved as the car began to drive away, a lopsided grin on his face. He seemed happy...

But when Castiel looked back in the review mirror as they left, he saw Dean wipe at his eyes. 

———

Castiel balled it in the taxi. Never before had he remembered crying this much. He buried his face in Rowena’s neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

The taxi driver frowned. “Was that your boyfriend?”

Castiel let out a wail as if he was being tortured. Chuck, maybe he was

Rowena ruffled the model’s hair, her own eyes brimming with tears. “That’s a great question.”

Castiel was barely able to keep it together in the airport. He spotted a couple people taking pictures of him. He knew that his sorrowful face would be trending, but he didn't care.

By the time he made it to his plane seat, his face was hidden tiredly in his hands. Last time he was on a plane he was holding Dean’s hand. 

Castiel pulled out the Walkman from his backpack, slipped on his headphones.

Wait— this was the same song that came on when he was slow dancing with Dean!

Castiel looked up from the Walkman, looking at Rowena in disbelief. 

He was leaving Dean behind. The man he crushing on—No, those words were too weak. 

He was leaving the man he had fallen in love with.

Dean, who had changed his life, made every day something to look forward to. 

How the hell could Castiel do that???

Right, because Dean wanted him to— But he didn't really, did he??? Dean obviously seemed upset. 

That’s when Castiel realized that Dean was lying. He wanted Cas home. He wanted....

Dean liked him back!

He only wanted Cas to go because he thought that it was his big chance... he wanted him to succeed. 

Rowena put a hand on his shoulder. “Cassie?”

“I need to go back.”

Her eyes went wide with shock. “But what about the competition?”

“I would rather be with Dean, even if that means risking my career...”

Rowena’s lips curved into a smile, her eyes shining brightly at him. “Then what are you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> So, who’s ready for strange question #3? Here it is: What is a fun hobby of yours? 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope that you are all having a great day/night!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I was going to post it last night, but life had to go and get in the way.
> 
> Here is the LAST chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

The model rushed off of the plane, ignoring the looks people were giving him. He cringed at the thought of people filming his running through the airport like a lunatic, but he did not care enough to stop. 

Rowena chased him off the plane, the clacking of her heels loud against the tile floor.

“WaiiITTTT!!!”

Castiel turned around, eyes wide. “What???”

Rowena rolled her eyes. “Don’t forget your stuff!”

Castiel ran back over to her, half heartedly grabbing his backpack from her hands.

The redhead watched as he sprinted out of the airport, an amused smirk on her face. 

———

Dean’s POV:

Dean felt like the entire world had crumbled around him.

Why did he think that Cas would stay??? For him?

Over the summer, Dean had learned to let go. He, for the first time, was able to forget about his fucked up world.

Because he had Cas with him, and that was enough. 

Now that he was gone, Dean’s feelings became extremely obvious to him.

Of course he loved Cas! He was thoughtful, sweet, and kind of (definitely) a dork. There was so much more to the model than anyone could imagine. But Dean would never let Cas throw away his career for him. Hell, they weren’t even dating!

Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he wiped hastily at it. 

Don't cry, don't cry, don’t c—

Dean inhaled sharply, running a hand through his hair.

He couldn’t cry, he was in public.

Dean decided to go back to the restaurant. Sam told him to take the day off, but he needed a distraction from how he was feeling. 

So there he was, standing behind the counter and numbly cleaning shot glasses. Sam and Gabriel were trying to console him, but the bartender could barely hear them. 

All that seemed to matter was that Cas was gone. 

The bar was relatively busy. People, including Karen of course, were chatting away about the endless list of local gossip. 

The bar door swung open, causing multiple heads to turn. 

Sam gasped mid-sentence, falling out of his stool. The room became eerily silent, everyone looking at the disheveled person who had entered. 

“Dean!”

His heart froze. Was that....?

“C-Cas???”

Dean’s stomach churned violently. How was he here???

Castiel walked behind the counter, stopping about three feet away from him. He spoke, his voice trembling.

“Look, I know you told me to go chase my dream and pursue modeling, and I tried. I really tried, but I can’t do it... not without telling you something first.”

He nodded slowly. “What did you want to tell me?”

Dean could barely process what was happening. Castiel took another couple steps forward, bringing a hand to Dean’s jaw. He rubbed his thumb over the stubble. The model rested his free hand on Dean’s hip, fingers sneaking up under the hem of his shirt. he could feel the warm hand on his skin, his face heating up.

His heart skipped a beat. Was this happening, or has he finally snapped?

That must be it, he must be going crazy—

Dean could feel a light brush against his lips, barely there. 

He sunk down into it, his lips locking with Castiel’s.

The entire world stopped. Everyone in the bar was frozen in place, staring at the two in shock. Castiel’s hand gripped at the bartender’s jeans. He hooked his thumb on the belt loop, pulling Dean closer. He felt a hot tear hit his jaw. Whether it was Castiel’s or his, he wasn't sure.

The kiss was slow and passionate, unlike nothing Dean had ever experienced. Sure, he has had his fair share of kisses, but this?

He felt something deep down in his chest. Like this was it.

This was the only person in the entire world for him.

The model slowly pulled away, his hands sliding back down to his sides. 

“I love you, Dean, and I can’t leave you.”

He grabbed Castiel’s hand, holding it in his. He knew that he was still crying, but he made no effort in hiding it. “I love you too, Cas. I love you so much...”

The model chocked back a sob. “What do we do now?”

“I... Well, I think that two people that love each other... date.”

“What—what are you saying?”

Dean offered him a nervous smile. “Cas, will you be my boyfriend?”

The model flung himself back into Dean’s arms. “Yes!”

Dean clung to him, burying his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck. 

And that’s when he knew that it didn't matter what happened next. As long as Cas was with him, he would be happy.

———

Castiel’s POV

“Hey, Cassie, you’re trending again!!!”

The model slammed his head against his kitchen table, wishing he could disappear. 

Videos of him were EVERYWHERE. Whenever he got onto his phone, there was yet another video or photo of him. 

Rowena laughed, scrolling through her phone. “Can I show you? This one is pretty good!”

Castiel rolled his eyes, taking the phone away from the redhead.

“Is that.... is that KEVIN???”

That was the boy Castiel had met in the New York City airport. 

Well, obviously he was also a Youtuber of some type. He was grinning like a toddler on the other side of the screen, eyes wide. His voice rung from the speaker.

“Hey, ya’ll! A lot of you have been asking for me to do a video on this... so I shall deliver! I made a PowerPoint with videos and photos taken the day the model, Castiel Novak, ditched his plane to Paris.”

Kevin revealed the first photo. 

Okay—and Castiel already wants to die.

It was a picture of him and Dean standing next to the taxi, right before he had to leave for the airport. The bartender was holding Castiel’s hand in his, a tiny smile on his face.

Kevin’s massive grin seemed to have widened. His eyebrows wiggled when he spoke, his tone suggestive. “This was the first photo taken. It appears that the model was having difficulty saying goodbye to his neighbor.”

The teen then squealed, revealing the second slide of his very boring-but-not-boring PowerPoint. 

Castiel grimaced when seeing it. 

Kevin continued. “A picture of the model at the airport, seemingly distressed.”

Another slide. “This one is actually a video. Let’s watch it!”

Castiel tried to turn the phone off, but Rowena snatched it from him. The video kept playing. 

“The model was actually SPRINTING through the airport!!!”

Castiel watched himself in horror as he ran through the airport, dodging through massive crowds and swiveling his head around like a lunatic. 

Kevin smiled. “Huh, I wonder what he’s doing.... or where he’s going. Let’s find out together!”

He hit the next slide. 

The photo was blurry, most likely taken from someone inside the bar. It was of Castiel in Dean’s arms.

Kevin then shut down his PowerPoint. “So, you guys have also been asking a lot of questions. ‘What will happen to Castiel Novak?’ ‘Will he fade from the public eye?’ And the most frequent question ‘who the hell is that bartender?!?’ Well, I am happy to attempt an answer to all of these.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Do I have to watch—

“YES!”

Kevin continued. “Castiel has been on trending for the whole week. In my opinion, the model isn’t going anywhere any time soon. I believe that he will be continuing his modeling career in the United States, with the exception of a few international photo shoots. Crowley, a fashion designer in New York City, announced on Twitter that he would be offering Castiel Novak many opportunities, all of which he can do in the proximity of home.”

The teen took a deep breath and continued. “When it comes to the mysterious bartender that Castiel proclaimed his love to, the public eye still has NO idea who he is. The model has decided to let his boyfriend decide when to reveal himself.”

Rowena THEN shut her phone off, a teasing smile on her face. She chuckled to herself. 

“I can barely believe that you and Dean FINALLY got your act together.... it was painful to watch you two swooning over each other for so long.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, a smirk toying with his lips. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Castiel stood, walking over to the door and opening it. 

Dean and Meg were on the other side, each holding a bag of groceries. The latter had a massive grin on her face, looking up at the bartender with an evil glint in her eyes. 

Dean huffed, walking into the apartment and setting a grocery bag on the kitchen table. “Did you know that Meg is scary?”

Castiel glared at Meg from across the room. “You have no idea....”

Dean sighed, pulling out a box of tea packets from the plastic bag and throwing it blindly in Meg’s direction. She yelped in reaction, barely dodging the box. 

“Why did you make me go shopping with Meg again, Rowena? No one deserves that amount of suffering.”

The redhead grinned, walking over to help Dean put away the remaining groceries. “You know that Cassie can’t go outside without getting recognized! It will be a while until he is able to leave the apartment, So he can’t get food for himself. Besides, you should try getting to know Meg better.”

Dean walked over to Castiel, taking his hand. “Heya, Cas.”

The model’s cheeks flushed. Was it hot in here?

Their lips met. 

It was quick, but it felt like an eternity. All kisses he had with Dean he been like that. 

Dean smiled out of the kiss, his cheeks red. 

How did Castiel not notice any of this before??? 

It was obvious how much they liked each other... 

Then why did this take so long?

Oh, right, because they are idiots.

Dean pulled away, walking over to the kitchen table to grab more groceries. 

———

The afternoon went by pretty quickly. Rowena and Meg stayed for a while to watch a few episodes of NotNatural. 

The two then departed, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. 

The bartender walked over to the couch cushions, grabbing Castiel’s upper arm. “Can we please watch one more??? The next episode is REALLY good!”

“Dean, I have to—

“Pleaseeeeeeeeee???” 

He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine.”

Dean cheered, pumping his fist in the air and sitting down next to the model. He pressed the remote, starting the next episode. 

Halfway through the movie and Dean lies down, resting his head in Castiel’s lap. 

The model’s breath hitched, eyes widening in surprise.

Oh. 

Castiel’s hand moved before he could stop it. He ruffled Dean’s hair, running his fingers through the dirty blonde. 

Dean seemed to lean into the touch, his smile widening. 

The model had completely tuned out the show by now, smiling down at Dean as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Castiel knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man, no matter how good or bad. 

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 
> 
> I want to thank Keeper_of_BEEES for beta reading my work. And a GIGANTIC thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented. My favorite part of writing this was to share it with all of you! <3
> 
> Perhaps I will write another chapter, if you guys want, on their first date or whatever. 
> 
> I love you all! :)


End file.
